Esclavo
by Scardya
Summary: Sinbad nunca llega a ser liberado de Maader. Su vida como esclavo es permanente y crece junto con cadenas, los grilletes son ahora su día a día. A sus 18 años ya no es más un niño, Maader ya no lo considera como tal. Es trasladado a otra compañía, más dura, más cruel. Allí pasará hasta sus 30 años hasta que un hombre se ofrece a comprarlo y se lo ofrece como juguete a otra persona.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta con este nuevo fic. Antes de nada, agradezco a Michan por todos esos reviews instantáneos xD Tranquila, que el fic lleve finalizado un tiempo no significa que me haga menos ilusión recibir reviews :3 Y ya que estoy, empezaré a responderlos con la opción de "responder", que para algo está. Fus, vergüenza, fus.**

 **Doy el aviso ahora para que luego no tengan que abandonar la lectura. Este fic no se centra en un romance, aunque más adelante pueda haber un poquito, ya saben, la OTP (cofcofSinJu-JuSincofcof) ataca siempre(?) Y está lejos de ser un fic "agradable". Serán unos cuántos capítulos, no sé la cantidad, de situaciones dolorosas y difíciles de tragar si eres alguien muy sensible. Este es un fic un poco duro, nada será camuflado con palabras suaves. Pero merecerá la pena, todo sufrimiento tiene su final, ¿no?  
Pues allá va~**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

—¡Señorita Maader! ¿Cómo le ha ido en la Gran Conferencia? —uno de los trabajadores de dicha mujer acababa de verla entrar a la enorme casa. Todo había resultado en orden y no había ocurrido algo distinto al resto de veces que ella se iba.

—Nada interesante, pero siempre es importante poseer información, así es más fácil evitar a los estafadores. —sonrió con un deje de aires victoriosos mientras caminaba al interior, como si acabara de ganar una batalla sin haber participado en ella. Inmediatamente, cuatro niños de poca edad salieron corriendo a su encuentro, una seria duda parecía recorrer sus diminutos y frágiles cuerpos.

—Bienvenida a casa, señorita Maader. —una de las niñas fue quien la recibió.

—Umm... Hay algo que queremos preguntarle, señorita Maader. —y otra fue la que dio inicio para que el tercer niño dijera la pregunta que los llevaba carcomiendo.

—Señorita Maader, ¿cómo se siente en realidad sobre nosotros? —su pregunta fue escuchada y no interrumpida. La mujer sujetó entonces la muñeca de esa niña, pero con suavidad, y se agachó en cuclillas para estar a la altura de ellos cuatro. Su expresión calmada distaba mucho de querer hacerles daño.

—¿Qué pregunta extraña es esa? —cubrió la mano del niño con la otra suya y la acarició. —Sois mis niños, mis adorables y queridos niños. Y yo soy quien os quiere como una madre, ¿verdad? ¿Dudáis de mi cariño? —una ligera mueca triste surcó su rostro femenino. Los niños borraron todo rastro de indecisión e inquietud y se abrazaron a ella.

—¡No, señorita Maader, nunca dudamos de su cariño por nosotros! ¡Perdone que la hayamos hecho sentir triste! —una de las niñas y un niño no pudieron evitar llorar.

—No estoy triste, mis pequeños. Yo sé que nunca dudaréis de mí, y eso me hace feliz.

—Él no tenía razón después de todo... —la niña que estaba más tranquila suspiró de alivio.

—La señorita Maader nos ama en realidad, no somos objetos para ella. —lo dicho por el jovencito desconsolado confundió a la mujer.

—¿Quién es "él"? —ahora entendía lo que pasaba, alguien había metido ideas en las cabezas de sus pequeños y queridos esclavos. Todos allí eran fieles a ella, adultos incluidos, no sabía quién había podido ser. Uno de sus niños no pudo ser, nunca ninguno fue capaz de salir del "trance" al que los tenía sometidos, pero había uno que...

—Sinbad lo dijo. Dijo que usted nos engaña, pero no puede ser cierto, porque nos quiere de verdad.

—¡Señorita Maader, por a...! —hablando del rey de Roma... El joven apareció y se quedó estático por unos momentos. No podía ser, ¿por qué los niños la abrazaban? ¿No les había hecho ver la verdad, no les había metido metas dignas y sueños para cumplir? No entendía, debía de haber una revolución, no una reconciliación. Y en ese momento él debía fingir refugiarla. Demonios, esa mujer los tenía muy bien entrenados. Sólo esperaba que no hubieran dicho su nombre o lo pagaría muy caro, muy caro... y aun si no lo hacían, ya no confiarían en él. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Todo había dependido de él en el último momento, y no parecía ir como esperó. Había arriesgado mucho reuniendo a los esclavos y contándoles todo aquello sobre Maader. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y se levantó.

—Oh, Sinbad. Mi niño más confiable y responsable. ¿Ha ido bien todo en mis ausencias? —no dudaba de sus pequeños, si Sinbad les había dicho todo eso, tenía que ser cierto. Después de todo, la posibilidad de que saliera de su trance existió siempre aunque fuera mínima, la manipulación sobre él era reciente todavía a pesar hubieran pasado varios meses desde que lo tenía con ella. Pero eso no era un problema, pensaba que era fácil volver a tener su lealtad. Sería más largo el procedimiento que anteriormente, porque era posible que Sinbad se resistiera, ya que acabó sabiendo todo lo que escondía la compañía Mariadel.

Sinbad relajó los músculos y sonrió. Confió en que no habían llegado a decirle nada por la emoción de verla, o que sí se lo habían preguntado pero no dieron su nombre.

—Todo en orden, señorita Maader. —estaba en blanco, no podía decir nada más. No sabía si estos cuatro niños influirían en el resto, estaba metido en un grave problema, y se había metido él solo por arriesgarse a decirles aquello, pensando que les llenaría de dudas complejas. Continuaba teniendo escalofríos y su pulso estaba ligeramente acelerado. ¿Estaba... asustado? Sí, lo estaba. Regresaba a temer y no sabía la verdadera razón, si por pánico a que le delataran o por si Maader lo sabía y lo estaba engañando. Pero ella se veía tan tranquila que no parecía ser eso último.

—Así me gusta, siempre puedo confiar en ti. —se acercó hasta quedar delante de él y lo abrazó con ternura, notando relajarse el cuerpo del chico. Sus labios maquillados estaban cerca de la oreja de él, y pronto soltaron en un susurro: —Lástima que lo hayas estropeado, un niño que manipula a los otros en mi contra no es uno de mis niños.

Los músculos y las pupilas del joven se contrajeron de golpe, no podía moverse y comenzaba a sudar frío. Maldecía el condenado momento en el que confió en que podía sacar a esos niños de su burbuja de felicidad. Estaban demasiado cegados y no pudo hacer nada más que hacerles dudar un poco, dudas que la mujer se encargó de disolver con su excesivo cariño. Estaba estático y con sus ojos desorbitados. Esa mujer le había hecho sufrir de un modo inhumano y sabía qué iba a pasar, lo siguiente a esto era... Pudo escuchar el chirriante sonido de un enganche cerrarse y ver de reojo una cadena moverse. El grillete de su cuello fue tirado con fuerza por esa cadena y de su garganta salió un gemido ahogado. Maader lo soltó de su gentil abrazo y se incorporó con una mueca fría.

—Te has atrevido a dejar de ser uno se mis niños y has intentado manipular al resto, cumplirás el castigo como tal. —pudo ver que en el pecho de Sinbad ya no había movimiento, acababa de detener su respiración y su mirada dorada suplicaba por piedad. Mientras, los cuatro niños le miraban escondidos detrás de ella con ojos acusadores.

—¡No! ¡Señorita Maader, no lo haga! —no quería volver a esos cuartos de tortura. —¡Lo siento, no pensaba con claridad! ¡Por favor, no me envié ahí de nuevo! —su voz salía rasgada y con exceso de volumen, estaba aterrorizado. No quería volver a pasar por ese infierno, todo menos eso. El robusto trabajador que sujetaba la cadena tiró de ella con fuerza, golpeando en cuello de Sinbad contra el grillete. El chico lo sujetó de los extremos, pues el helado hierro se le estaba clavando en la piel maltratada. —¡No lo intentaré otra vez! ¡Perdóneme! —Maader sólo lo miraba y no decía nada. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza, e inmediatamente la cadena comenzó a tirar de forma constante, consiguiendo romper la estabilidad de las piernas del joven y haciendo ceder su cuerpo ante la fuerza. Sinbad se revolvía sobre sí mismo, agarrando todavía el grillete para que el hierro se presionara contra las falanges de sus dedos en lugar de contra su cuello irritado. Sus yemas estaban poniéndose de un color morado grisáceo, no le llegaba la circulación sanguínea a ellas. Todo tipo de resistencia era inútil, el hombre que tiraba de él era mucho más fuerte. —¡POR FAVOR, NO! ¡SEÑORITA MAADER! —sus gritos aterrados se perdieron entre la lejanía de las puertas y el sonido agudo de la cadena.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Qué pasó con la gran deuda que se suponía que Maader debía pagar? La respuesta era simple: nunca firmó ningún contrato, no perdió ni una mínima cantidad en los fondos de su compañía, y por lo tanto, regresó satisfecha y ganadora, sin nada fuera de lugar, sin tener que vender ningún esclavo por obligación.

Sinbad no se dio cuenta de ello, no supo reconocer que de nada servía poner a esclavos fieles a ella en su contra. Era un sinsentido que no había analizado, un gran error por su parte. La lógica estaba clara, niños que sentían verdadero amor por una madre, aunque fuera falsa, nunca se revelarían en contra de ella si esta demostraba cariño y nunca se enojaba ni los trataba mal. Mentes puras e ingenuas... El joven conquistador había ignorado ese dato, y le iba a costar muy caro el fallo. La posibilidad de una revolución sin que Maader hubiera sido estafada, engañada y hundida era completamente nula. Sinbad hizo un suicidio por el deseo de recuperar su libertad.

¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué Maader no había firmado ese contrato? Verdad que la compañía de Sindria había intentado una estrategia muy buena, pero el problema principal que les condenó a no conseguirlo fue utilizar el mismo método que ella usó para embaucar a Vittel. Más errores por parte de los pertenecientes a la compañía de Sinbad. Maader era una mujer inteligente, manipuladora y ningún detalle se escapaba a sus ojos, por algo ella era tan conocida, tan admirada por el mundo del comercio. Cierto que por unos momentos consiguieron hacerla dudar, pero ella era profesional en esto. ¿Qué pudo hacerles pensar que podrían devolverle la jugada del mismo modo que ella hizo? La mujer conocía pros, contras y todos los agujeros de esa estrategia, pues era suya. Saber que era un intento de engaño era demasiado fácil. Si hubiera firmado ese contrato podía apostar a que alguien se había metido en su cabeza y le había reducido su gran capacidad de comerciante. Era un disparate.

Justo como ella pensó, ese niño de cabello albino y la gran Imuchakk intentaron engañarla, pudo confirmarlo al 100% cuando salió de ese cuarto sin firmar nada. Sus rostros mostraron una enorme indignación y pánico al verla atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Maader nunca se equivocaba en el mundo del comercio, y nunca pasaría. Una de las pistas que tuvo para saber que era una trampa fue la actitud de esa mujer gigante. Rebajar de ese modo el orgullo de su propia raza considerándolos esclavos era un método de convencimiento tan forzado... Si la mujer de cabello morado fuera un poco más despistada e ingenua hubiera funcionado, pero no era así en la realidad. Alguien debía volverla más idiota por la fuerza sí querían que eso pasara.

Fue de ese modo en el que el que la meta de Sinbad cambió. Por culpa de su arrogancia se metió en un callejón sin salida, y su compañía fracasó en su intento de estafar a Maader para traerlo de vuelta. Desde ese momento, el camino de la vida del chico dio un giro brusco. Acababa de ser descubierto en su intento de revolución, su última oportunidad había valido nada. El destino del joven conquistador de calabozos había dado la vuelta, y no para mejor. Sinbad estaba atrapado por completo, la esclavitud le había cogido por los tobillos, muñecas y cuello, y ya no iba a ser liberado. Este joven hombre crecería de la mano de las cadenas y las jaulas, como el esclavo que era y sería.

—¡NO, NO! ¡POR FAVOR, HARÉ LO QUE SEA! ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR! —repetía a grito desgarrado una y otra vez esas dos palabras. Su cerebro no procesaba nada más, estaba aterrorizado. Incapaz de decir nada más, moviendo su cuerpo con violencia y buscando huir de la futura tortura. Las pasarelas de debajo de la gran casa eran sucias, oscuras, húmedas. Múltiples cuartos de castigo con diferentes mecanismos, y por todos ellos Sinbad había pasado anteriomente. El simple hecho de estar ahí de nuevo, en ese maloliente pasillo subterráneo, provocaba que quisiera llorar como nunca antes había llorado, chillar como un pobre condenado que era consciente de su lamentable existencia. Pero no lo hacía, no de momento. Se limitaba a romper sus cuerdas vocales con súplicas ignoradas que se perdían en el eco del lugar. Las plantas de sus pies habían empezado a dejar un rastro rojo en el suelo de piedra. En ningún momento los levantó para dar un sólo paso, oponiendo toda la resistencia vana que era capaz. Terminó por levantar sus tejidos, quemar sus plantas y hacerlas sangrar por el fuerte arrastre que sufría. Una de las puertas de hierro fue abierta por el hombre robusto que lo llevaba. El sonido oxidado de la puerta abrirse taladró sus oídos. Sentía que acababa de quebrar sus tímpanos. En ese momento de pausa su cuerpo pudo descansar de oponer resistencia. El grillete del cuello ya no tiraba y las puntas de sus dedos, heladas e insensibles a causa de la presión y el corte de circulación, pudieron librarse de la fuerza y recuperar su color. Pero fueron pocos segundos. Rápidamente fue arrastrado del mismo modo al interior de esa habitación oscura y la puerta fue cerrada de un golpe, haciendo que saltara un poco hacia delante. La quemazón y el escozor en las plantas de sus pies era insoportable, pero no emitía ni un sólo sonido que diera evidencia de cuánto le dolía.

Sin esperarlo, fue alzado y recargado en lo que parecía ser el amplio hombro de ese hombre. Incapaz de pensar todavía, lo estampó contra una superficie dura, fría y lisa. El impacto contra su espalda le hizo abrir la boca y soltar una considerable cantidad de aire. Notó a la perfección cómo su brazo derecho era estirado y estampado también contra la placa. Tras ello, escuchó un sonido metálico provenir de ese lado, y luego sintió un frío invernal rodear su muñeca. Su cerebro deducía por si sólo. Era un grillete, posiblemente atornillado a esa superficie lisa. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos y luego una tenue luz que dejaba ver la habitación al fin. El hombre acababa de prender un candil en la pared. Sinbad levantó la cabeza y se miró a sí mismo. Estaba sobre una mesa de madera, y había cepos atornillados para las otras tres extremidades. Su pulso se aceleró más, si es que se podía. Antes de que pudiera volver a suplicar por piedad, la enorme mano del adulto agarró su frente y le pegó la cabeza de un impacto contra la madera.

-¡Aaah! -el golpe hizo su efecto tanto en la zona recién maltratada como en el resto de su cabeza a causa de la fuerza. No había sido tan dañino, no iba a dejar una marca, si acaso un dolor durante unas cuántas horas. Pero su cabeza se sentía un poco ligera y fuera de lugar tras eso. Y tal estado de suave confusión y desequilibrio hizo que ni cuenta se diera cuenta de que el hombre ya había encerrado la otra muñeca y sus tobillos en los cepos, aunque pronto volvió a su cruda realidad. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, un poco mareado todavía. Estaba extrañado, y al mismo tiempo tan angustiado y asustado. Un niño de dieciséis años no debía pasar por estas cosas, las cicatrices emocionales serían muy severas a largo plazo. Vio al único acompañante que tenía hacer algo, de espaldas a él. Escuchaba agua. Todavía recordaba los castigos, más bien torturas, que este ser le hizo al inicio. ¿Qué venía ahora? ¿Encerrarlo en una habitación fría y dejarlo congelarse, quemaduras con un palo de hierro al rojo vivo, golpes en articulaciones, astillas y agujas debajo de las uñas, tirones de pelo constantes o cortes en la piel? Cualquiera le provocaba un terrible pánico. Por suerte, esta persona, que ejercía un trabajo tan sucio, lo hacía de tal forma que nunca dejaba cicatrices después de la curación para no poner evidencias y que el precio de la mercancía no se redujera. Era un verdadero torturador de esclavos. Lo vio voltearse y acercarse con una enorme jarra llena de agua y con un pañuelo de seda. Eso... no tenía pinta de poder hacerle daño. ¿Qué podía hacer con eso? ¿Acaso lo que planeara llegaría a castigo siquiera? Tal vez Sinbad consiguió tocarle la fibra sensible y decidió perdonarle por primera vez, pero era tan extraño. Confiarse le aterrorizó de más cuando el hombre le agarró sus ropas superiores y tiró de ellas, rasgándolas del cuerpo del impactado joven hasta sacárselas, aunque fuera a jirones.

—Ya no necesitarás esto en mucho tiempo. —e hizo lo mismo con las prendas inferiores hasta dejarlo con la primera que se le dio, el corto trozo de tela que se enrollaba en su cadera y le cubría todo lo importante, tan similar a una pequeña falda. El atuendo de jefe de esclavos había sido confiscado para él.

No podía hablar, no podía quejarse, su voz se atascaba en su garganta cerrada por puro terror. Estaba tan desconcertado con esta nueva situación, tan inquieto.

—No me mires así, es mi trabajo. —la falsa pena dejaba a la luz el sarcasmo. Y es que la mirada del joven era sufridora, suplicante, como la de un cordero que sabe que va a ser degollado. Una mirada que a los torturadores les encantaba ver antes de someter a los torturados. —Conspirar contra la señorita Maader... —negó con la cabeza. —Muy mal, chico. Debería imponerte una tortura que nunca olvides. No sé por qué la señorita Maader te considera tan valioso, no eres más que un niño desagradecido. —Sinbad cambió de golpe su expresión por puro instinto. Le frunció el ceño y afiló sus pupilas, clavándoselas como dos espadas, mostrando así su fuerte corazón indomable. Una última muestra de valor antes de que su orgullo y amor propio volviera a ser polvo. El hombre cerró el puño y lo estrelló contra el antebrazo del joven.

—¡AAAAH! —el grito consiguió abrir de nuevo su tráquea. Juraba que había escuchado huesos romperse. El dolor palpitante ya recorría todo su antebrazo. La gran mano robusta del hombre le sujetó el rostro y presionó sus mejillas para mantenerle la boca abierta y la cabeza quieta. Le introdujo el pañuelo de seda en la boca de tal forma que no pudiera escupirlo y lo empujó con los dedos casi hasta su garganta. La tela tocó por unos segundos su campanilla y Sinbad dio una arcada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a respirar con intensidad por la nariz. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y sin control mientras aún era capaz de emitir sonidos, quejidos lastimeros en concreto. Los entreabrió para observar qué demonios pensaba hacer con él.

—Tranquilo, muchacho. Esta vez no te va a doler. —estaba confundiendo al joven. ¿Cómo demonios una tortura no podía doler? —Pero que no te cause dolor no significa que vayas a sufrir menos. —mostró sus dientes sucios es una macabra sonrisa y comenzó a verter muy despacio el agua en el pañuelo. Sinbad empezó a retorcerse al notar el agua y la humedad inundar su boca. ¿Lo... lo estaba ahogando? Sentía que su tráquea se llenaba de agua.

Le estaba haciendo La Toca. Era una de las torturas más usadas en esclavos valiosos, ya que no dejaba ni una sola marca, y el reo nunca podía demostrar que había sido víctima de ello. Consistía en introducir una toca o un pañuelo de lino o seda en la boca del torturado y se vertía agua. Al empaparse la tela, causaba una terrible sensación de ahogo. Una tortura no dolorosa, pero sí de las más crueles e insoportables. El torturado podía ser castigado durante días con la vomitiva y continua sensación de ahogo. Algunos perdían la conciencia a las pocas horas a causa de que el cerebro era engañado con el falso efecto de falta de oxígeno. Sentir un ahogamiento que nunca parecía acabar era desesperante, insoportable e insufrible.

Sinbad empezó a tirar de brazos y piernas en vanos intentos por sacar sus tobillos y muñecas de los cepos, pero no eran amplios, sus manos y sus pies no cabían para salir deslizados. Él de verdad pensaba que lo iba a terminar ahogando. Movía su lengua atrapada todo lo que podía para tratar de escupir el paño, y mientras, el agua continuaba empapándolo muy lentamente. Quería que se detuviera, creía que iba a terminar muriendo. Estaba muy asustado, su cuerpo engañado no le permitía respirar en condiciones. Se retorcía con fuerza, incapaz de mover su cabeza, el hombre continuaba sujetándole la cara y vertiendo el agua sin pausa. No podía hacer nada para detenerlo. No quería morir, aunque eso no fuera a pasar. Estaba siendo engañado por la sensación. Su mente estaba en un completo caos, no pensaba, no razonaba. Todo lo que hacía era por puro instinto de supervivencia. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos por todo el esfuerzo y se le escaparon de los extremos de estos unas finas lágrimas.

En ese cuarto frío no se escuchaba nada más que los golpes que el cuerpo de Sinbad daba contra la mesa de madera por sus intentos de liberarse y las arcadas y toses forzadas que daba cada ciertos minutos.

Una hora, dos horas... hasta cuatro horas sin haber tenido una miserable pausa para respirar en condiciones. Cuatro horas con un continuo chorro de agua empapando el pañuelo que le ahogaba. Y aún quedaba poco menos de la mitad de la enorme jarra. La lentitud repartía muy bien la cantidad y no se necesitó parar porque se acabara. El joven conquistador había dejado desde hacía una hora de moverse, comprendiendo que no valía la pena, que era incapaz de liberarse. Se rindió y sufrió a lágrima viva a que la condenada agua lo ahogara por completo y provocara su muerte, pero nunca llegaba el momento. Siempre era la misma intensidad, siempre el mismo horrible efecto. Incluso sus ácidos estomacales amenazaron con subir por su esófago en una de las arcadas más fuertes, pero no pasó. Si aquella tortura iba a continuar por más tiempo, mejor morir y acabar con el sufrimiento excesivo que se le estaba ocasionando. No era doloroso, pero era capaz de reconocer que estaba siendo la tortura peor soportable de todas las que le habían hecho anteriormente.

Sin duda, ahora mismo prefería cualquiera menos esta, aunque fueran quemaduras, golpes o cambios bruscos de temperatura. Su cabeza ya comenzaba a mover su percepción del espacio a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. El efecto de ahogo terminó engañando a su cerebro sobre la cantidad de oxígeno que recibía. Estaba sobrecargándolo con su rápida respiración instintiva. Pero para su suerte, eso podía dejarlo inconsciente y terminaría su tortura, mas no ahora, lamentablemente. Tuvo una nueva arcada, y de esta nació una tos fuerte y forzada, aunque muy corta por el bloqueo del pañuelo. Sinbad quería que parara, ya no podía más. Que lo matara ahí mismo, que le cogiera del cuello y lo terminara de asfixiar y lo dejara de torturar para siempre. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar luz extra de otro candil.

—Suficiente. —reconocía esa voz femenina, y sin saber por qué, su alma se relajó. El taconeo de los pasos retumbaba fuera y dentro, pero eran ignorados por el joven, pues se estaba centrando en sentir cómo el agua ya no era vertida. El pañuelo fue retirado de golpe y eso le ocasionó una nueva tos seca y un dolor en la garganta. La mano del hombre soltó su rostro y el chico pudo por fin entrecerrar la mandíbula mientras regularizaba la respiración. Le dolía de más como para cerrar la boca del todo. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia el lado de la puerta en un giro. No podía emitir sonido alguno, su garganta resentida y escocida estaba hecha polvo por dentro. Notó una mano suave acariciar su frente sudorosa antes de caer por completo en la inconsciencia.

Placenteros roces en su cuero cabelludo lo devolvían poco a poco a la realidad, y al mismo tiempo le regalaban cierta morriña. Era una combinación que podía volver a dejarle dormido muy fácilmente. Sus ojos dorados se entreabrían un par de veces y luego se cerraban de nuevo, disfrutando de las caricias en su cabeza.

—Ya acabó. Debiste de pasarlo tan mal. Pero ya está, ahora está conmigo. —Maader se encontraba sentada en la cama inferior de una litera, dejando a Sinbad descansar de lado sobre su regazo, tumbado a lo largo del colchón. Lo único que veía cada vez que abría ligeramente los ojos era la ropa que cubría el abdomen de ella. Esta peinaba con sus largos dedos las hebras lilas del joven, las suavizaba y las desenredaba. Le encantaba el fino cabello del muchacho. Normalmente no solía permitir en sus esclavos un pelo demasiado largo a menos que fueran niñas. Como máximo dejaba la longitud que Fatima tenía. Pero el de Sinbad era tan fascinante, colorido, luminoso... No pudo nunca atreverse a cortárselo. Además, pensaba que estilizaba su imagen, y un esclavo agraciado era todo ventajas. El único contra que había era lo mucho que se tardaba en vender uno a causa del alto precio que se sumaba por la belleza. No todos los compradores poseían tales cantidades de dinero para un esclavo así. Bellas mujeres, jóvenes hermosos y reos con habilidades asombrosas eran los que alcanzaban aquellas elevadas cifras, y los únicos con la capacidad de comprarlos eran compañías o familias reales, mas no personas individuales.

Sinbad levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro. Como esperaba, ya no vestía nada más que esa falda sucia y corta con bordes rasguñados. La mujer le empujó la mejilla con delicadeza para que volviera a apoyar la cabeza en su regazo.

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes por nada. Tus pies ya están vendados, se curarán pronto. —ella continuó peinándolo con la mano. Ahora que el joven recordaba, había arrastrado estos durante todo el camino a la sala de castigo. Recordaba esa quemazón insoportable que tenía hacía unas cuantas horas, el rastro de sangre, piel y carne que había dejado impregnado en el suelo. Aún le escocían, pero bastante menos. Notaba presión en ellos, eran los vendajes que los protegían de agentes externos y de posibles infecciones. Pero había una presión mayor en otra extremidad, en su brazo derecho. Bajó su mirada entreabierta hacia él. Estaba vendado desde la muñeca hasta por debajo del hombro con una fuerza impresionante, y le dolía. Maader notó su extrañeza. —Tu brazo se rompió. Tardará más en sanar, pero no importa. Yo te cuidaré todo lo que haga falta, mi preciado Sinbad. —más caricias en cabeza y cabello. Y de vez en cuando sobre su mejilla.

No confiaba en esa mujer, no merecía siquiera que se estuviera dejando mimar. En el fondo la despreciaba, era un ser corrupto que le causaba un desagrado angustioso. Y aun así, se dejaba tocar por temor a otro castigo. Notaba las uñas afiladas de Maader, le estremecían a pesar del obvio bienestar. No pudo evitarlo, un ligero escalofrío se le escapó al sentirlas en su pómulo. La mujer detuvo al instante cualquier movimiento, dejando pasar unos silenciosos segundos.

—¿No aprecias mi cariño? ¿Estás rechazando mis cuidados? —su voz sonaba tan dolida y helada al mismo tiempo. Se dio cuenta de ese estremecimiento en el cuerpo del joven conquistador. Este no fue capaz de responder hasta otros varios segundos después, cuando vio que la cosa ya era, por demás, seria. Apoyó el brazo sano en el colchón y se incorporó.

—¡No, señorita Maader, aprecio sus cuidados y su-! —no acabó la frase, la mujer se había levantado en cuanto se vio libre del apoyo y había salido por la puerta en silencio. era la primera vez que hablaba después de su reciente castigo de La Toca. Sonaba un poco afónico por la irritación de garganta.

Responder para defenderse, ese fue el error de Sinbad. Los niños que lo delataron respondieron igual antes, la diferencia entre lo que acababa de decir él y lo que dijeron ellos estaba en el tono utilizado. Los pequeños se vieron como recién regañados, y el chico como si se enfrentara a una ofensa. Por desgracia, el joven de cabello lila no era idiota, sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar tras aquello. Otra vez...

Se sentó, veloz, y trató de ponerse en pie, pero en cuanto las plantas vendadas de sus pies se presionaron contra el suelo para sujetar su peso no le quedó más remedio que arrodillarse. Ese intenso escozor volvía a presentarse por haber intentado levantarse.

Estaba seguro, Maader había ido a buscar a su torturador para que lo castigara de nuevo, y después de unos minutos de pensamiento en solitario, ya no le extrañaba. Había salido de la falsa realidad en la que lo tuvo cautivo, y sólo había una forma de devolverlo a ella: repitiendo el mismo procedimiento de castigo tras castigo, casi sin llegar a una pausa de cuatro horas entremedias de cada uno. Todo a lo largo de varias semanas. No creía ser capaz de pasar por ello otra vez. No quería ser castigado, ni volver a ese trance. Deseaba morir si así tenía que ser. Si ese era realmente su destino ahora... entonces él maldeciría ese destino. Aún le costaba aceptar que se había equivocado y que no podía dar la vuelta esta vez. Que todo fue su culpa desde un principio por confiar en sí mismo en exceso, por creer que era superior y especial. Que no podía hacer las cosas por si solo sin ayuda. Nada había sobrecaído en él, todo había dependido por completo de sus compañeros. Hiciera una revolución o no, si Maader hubiera firmado el contrato estaría libre, pero de eso él no era consciente.

Ahora pensaba en ellos, en sus amigos, en sus acompañantes, en las personas de su compañía. ¿Qué pensarían Ja'far, Hinahoho, Drakon, Mystras y el resto si lo vieran ahora, lamentándose de rodillas en el suelo, con los dos huesos del antebrazo derecho rotos y con las plantas de sus pies desolladas y vendadas, sin otra mísera prenda de ropa que una asquerosa tela hecha jirones enrollada en su cadera? Y lo que era peor, con una expresión de derrota. Así se declaraba Sinbad, derrotado y perdedor, una vergüenza de hombre que se había estado comportando como un egocéntrico durante sus últimos momentos de libertad. ¿Qué iba a pasar con la compañía de Sindria? Le inquietaba esa pregunta, aunque confiaba en que el albino, a pesar de ser un niño todavía, pudiera hacerla crecer junto con sus amigos, y tenían a Rurumu para controlar. Era un chico inteligente, si aprendía cada vez más de ella, estaba seguro de que él ya no haría mucha falta...

Agachó la cabeza, dejando caer hacia delante todo ese cabello suelto, y apretó los dientes, casi haciéndolos rechinar. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente, tan solo. _—No eres necesario. ¡Desaparece, Sinbad!_ —esa era la frase que más se había grabado en su memoria, la frase que Fatima se encargó de clavarle antes de irse, como si de un puñal se tratara. El sentido de ella iba aumentando más y más, englobando no sólo su situación como esclavo, sino involucrando ahora también acontecimiento pasados. Situaciones que recapitulaba y editaba, borrando su presencia en ellas para ver cómo habrían transcurrido si no hubiera estado ahí o si no se hubiera metido de por medio. Si no hubiera confiado y traído a ese extraño cuando era un niño, sus padres no habrían sido denigrados, su padre no hubiera ido a la guerra y no habría muerto. Su madre no habría empezado a enfermar por la tristeza. Si no se hubiera ido a ese calabozo, dejándola tanto tiempo sola, ella no habría terminado de morir. Muchas cosas podrían haber transcurrido de mejor forma si él no se hubiera involucrado, eso pensaba ahora, que todo había sido por su culpa.

—No soy más que un inútil... —cerró los párpados con fuerza y apretó el puño izquierdo contra el suelo. —Cambiar el mundo... Como si algo como eso fuera posible, no he hecho más que engatusar a la gente que se me ha cruzado... y todo por un sueño estúpido que no va a cumplirse. No soy más que un crío inmaduro. —se automutilaba con sus propias palabras murmuradas. Estaba abandonándose, dejando tirados sus deseos, entregándose a la lástima. Para un joven de dieciséis años, con su mentalidad tan moldeable como característica de esta edad, era muy fácil caer en la autocompadecencia, en la tristeza, en la angustia, en la soledad, en la incomprensión, en el profundo pozo de negro y gris llamado depresión.

La puerta fue abierta y el chico levantó la cabeza de inmediato, mostrando sin importarle nada su expresión lastimera y ligeramente asustada, porque así estaba, asustado. Su destino era incierto, y ahora cualquier camino que tomara lo llevaba siempre al mismo lugar, al infierno que él mismo se había labrado por culpa de la arrogancia. Parecía un pequeño cordero indefenso buscando una salida en un corral vallado. Era ese hombre quien había entrado, el que siempre se encargaba de hacerle sufrir, ya fuera con un rastrillo de púas afiladas o con un simple pañuelo húmedo. Su risa grave y ronca rebotó en las paredes de ese cuarto compartido.

—¿Ya has vuelto a hacer enfadar a la señorita Maader? ¿Cómo lo haces, niño? Pareciera que lo haces porque te gusta que te castigue. ¿Eres masoquista o algo así? —esa mirada dorada y húmeda no conseguía que su firmeza cruel oscilara, no era el primer niño al que torturaba. Ninguna mirada le afectaba a estas alturas, podía verse por sus muecas satisfechas siempre que observaba sufrir a alguno de los que pasaron por sus duras y callosas manos. —Estoy teniendo un déjà vu. Me parece que tú y yo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos otra vez. —se burlaba sin piedad.

Sinbad volvió a estremecerse. En ningún momento lo dudó, no iba a tener sólo un castigo ese día. Y al siguiente tampoco, ni al siguiente. Ya conocía lo que le esperaba, un castigo tras otro hasta que su corazón terminara débil para poder ser así moldeado y manipulado al antojo de Maader. Y no podía huir de ello, iba a convertirse de nuevo en una de sus marionetas y no podía impedirlo. Sólo había una forma, y era acabar él mismo con su propia existencia. Pero no podía hacerlo, se consideraba un vil cobarde por aferrarse a la vida de ese modo. Un hipócrita que deseaba morir cuando sufría en exceso, pero que no se atrevía a pensarlo siquiera cuando estaba "tranquilo". Veía con obvia desesperación cómo se le acercaba, pero no se movía, no se molestaba en huir ni siquiera hasta la esquina de esa habitación o para esconderse debajo de la cama. Cuanto antes empezara, antes terminaba. Las enormes manos rodearon su cintura por completo y lo alzaron en el aire sin ninguna dificultad. Su estómago fue apoyado en el hombro del hombre, quedando la parte superior de su torso colgando, al igual que sus piernas. Estaba siendo cargado como si fuera un saco de tierra, y no le importaba. No hacía nada por liberarse, se había condenado a sí mismo antes de que entrara, y ya nada podía ser peor que eso.

Otra vez fue llevado por el mismo camino hasta donde quedaban todas esas salas frías e inquietantes. Se le hizo tan corto el trayecto. Era completamente imposible no sentir miedo, no sabía qué puerta iba a atravesar ahora, ni qué le esperaba detrás de esta. Su garganta se cerraba de la angustia. Era fácil pensar que cuánto antes mejor, como hizo antes. Lo complicado era mantener ese pensamiento cuando estaba a punto de ocurrir. Apoyó el brazo izquierdo sobre el amplio hombro que soportaba su peso para alzarse y giró la cabeza sobre el suyo propio para mirar. No pudo evitar tiritar de puro terror al ver que ya tenía una puerta delante y que estaba siendo abierta. A la mierda la derrota emocional, no quería entrar por nada del mundo. Así fuera puesto en evidencia delante de un país entero, pero él no entraba de nuevo a una habitación de esas ni drogado. Por eso mismo se dejó invadir por su instinto y empezó a tirar de su propio cuerpo en vanos intentos por escaparse de la única mano que lo mantenía presionado por la cintura.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Otra vez no, no quiero! ¡Déjame en el suelo y ya! ¡Finge que me has encerrado, esperaré aquí sentado lo que haga falta! ¡Por favor, no me castigues más, no volveré a desobedecer, lo juro! —sus cuerdas vocales le raspaban.

Otra risa por parte del hombre le aumentó los temblores. Tal y como era la voz, ronca y profunda, la risa intensificaba hasta los temores que nada tenían que ver, como si fuera la de un demonio vil.

—Ya intentaste eso con tu primer castigo cuando llegaste, menos te va a valer ahora.

—¡Nadie va a saberlo, prometo no decir nada! —no dejaba de retorcerse sobre ese amplio hombro, no dejaba de intentar. —¡Puedo darte todas las riquezas que puedas imaginar, ya conquisté dos calabozos! ¡Si me ayudas a salir de este lugar buscaré el siguiente y tomaré todo lo que pueda para traértelo! ¡Y si no te fías de mí, puedes venir conmigo al calabozo y ver que no miento! —hasta esos extremos lo estaba llevando su desesperación. El orgullo se le había destrozado, y su dignidad fue pisoteada. Ya no tenía nada más que perder, por lo que ahora podía comportarse lo más cobarde y rastrero que quisiera. Literalmente, ya no le quedaba nada más que su cuerpo, exactamente como dijo el rey Rashid. Era su única posesión. Así que, trataría de proteger lo que de verdad era realmente suyo desde que nació. La interrogante estaba en si podía hacerlo, porque por el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando, le iba a ser muy difícil mantener su cuerpo limpio y libre de marcas durante el indefinido tiempo que su vida pudiera durar en esas condiciones. Es que... demonios... Apenas habían pasado unas horas y ya tenía un brazo roto y las plantas de sus pies en carne viva... ¿Cómo pensaba este joven proteger su cuerpo el resto de veces si ya lo tenía herido?

Sorprendentemente, el hombre detuvo su caminar después de atravesar la puerta. No habían llegado a entrar del todo, y el muchacho sabía que los candiles estaban en las paredes del interior. Tal vez... había conseguido balancear la determinación del adulto. Si era así, había logrado abrir un agujero en la oscura cueva psicológica que estaba en su propia cabeza, agujero por el que podía entrar un potente chorro de luz. En el pecho de Sinbad empezó a crecer una pequeña esperanza de que pudiera salir de ese lugar con ayuda de ese hombre si le prometía del todo lo que le había ofrecido. El silencio tenía incluso su propio eco. Una respiración fuerte y otra nula, gotas de agua filtrada que caían como goteras en el interior de varias de las habitaciones cerradas que había en ese lúgubre pasillo, restos de voces que provenían de arriba, delicados chillidos de ratones y ratas. Se escuchaba de todo en ese silencio.

—Buen intento, chaval... Buen intento. —y sin más, sus pasos se reanudaron hacia el interior de la habitación, y con ellos volvieron los desesperados intentos de Sinbad por huir, estaba obligándolo a llegar a la violencia. Este le estaba comenzando a clavar las rodillas una y otra vez en potentes patadas que hasta se hundían en el torso de ese hombre inquebrantable, y le golpeaba con el dorso del puño izquierdo en plena columna, justo entre vértebra y vértebra. Nada, parecía estar hecho de acero, no porque no consiguiera sacarle ni siquiera una queja, sino porque realmente su cuerpo era muy duro, como si poseyera una armadura debajo de la piel. Eso o él ya no era tan fuerte como antes. Debió de haber tenido en cuenta eso, que meses sin hacer otra cosa que vigilar y guiar esclavos no aportaban nada a su condición física, todo lo contrario, la empeoraban por la falta de ejercicio, más en pleno crecimiento. —No te canses, va a ser peor. Agradece que te estoy dando un consejo para que soportes mejor el castigo. —aunque también se lo decía porque tanto golpe molesto le estaba poniendo de los nervios, y al final no reprimiría pegarle una guantá al joven consquistador. Aunque realmente no importaba. Estaba a tres pasos de su objetivo y ya no tendría que soportar la pataleta del niñato.

Sus golpes estaban siendo completamente ignorados, pero no se detenía. Intentaba por todos los medios buscar el punto débil en el cuerpo de ese hombre, pero no lo encontraba. Patadas en estómago y pecho, y puñetazos en espalda eran inútiles. La tenue luz que venía de una ventana muy alta era suficiente, no se necesitaban candiles o velas. Sinbad se agarró con fuerza y sorpresa a la ropa del adulto, pues este acababa de alzarle las piernas, casi haciendo que cayera de cabeza. Escuchó mucho metal chocar por unos largos segundos. En cuanto se dio cuenta, fue colgado boca abajo de los grilletes de sus tobillos que habían sido unidos a unas cadenas del techo. Lo estaba viendo todo al revés, y era incómodo. Le hacía daño en los empeines de los pies, se le hundía el hierro en la piel por culpa del peso. Se permitió extrañarse y olvidarse del miedo durante unos segundos. Si lo pensaba en frío, ese castigo no era tan horrible. En cuanto el hombre se marchara, podía subir su torso hacia arriba para alcanzar las cadenas con las manos, agarrarse a ellas y utilizarlas de soporte para mantenerse en una posición sentada en el aire. Así no sufriría el daño de los grilletes sujetando su peso, ni estaría en una posición excesivamente molesta. Cierto que tendría que usar la fuerza de sus brazos continuamente para poder quedarse en la postura pensada, pero podía enrollar y anudar las cadenas de tal forma que lo sujetaran si su fuerza cedía. Pobre de él cuando vio que también estaba siendo encadenado el grillete de su cuello a un enganche en el suelo. Y no sólo eso, fue tomado de las muñecas y se le añadió a cada una un grillete nuevo. Ambos ya estaban también unidos al suelo por más cadenas. Tiró con rabia de ellas, pero sus manos no alcanzaban nada más que a alzarse un poco, lo suficiente para doblar los codos. Y del cuello mejor no intentarlo, era visible que la cadena apenas tenía unos pocos centímetros más de largo para que no estuviera tensa y se ahogara con el grillete. Un movimiento pequeño para subir y su garganta sería presionada. Demonios... ¿cómo haría si empezaba a picarle la nariz u otra parte del cuerpo? Porque sabía que el rato que pasara así no iba a ser corto. Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que la prenda que llevaba, obviamente hecha de tela, no era rígida o mágica. Y como tela que era, cedía a la gravedad. De verdad que agradecía que ese hombre lo hubiera puesto de espaldas a la puerta, y de espaldas a él, ya de paso. No solía avergonzarse por esa clase de revelaciones, pero suficiente vergüenza y pérdida de dignidad tenía ya como para añadirle que tenía todo a la vista. Esperaba que sólo lo dejara así y que se fuera sin más. Lamentablemente no, el desgraciado tenía que azotarlo con clara burla antes de caminar hacia la puerta e irse, dejándolo con un picor intenso.

Sinbad siseó un poco como muestra de escozor. Ese manotazo fue fuerte y sonoro, aún podía escuchar el eco del golpe en la oscura habitación. Ya veía venir una marca roja en forma de mano en todo su glúteo. Alargó su cuello y miró al suelo. No lo parecía, pero con exceso de aburrimiento uno también sufría, sólo que de forma distinta. Observó con la cabeza vacía las muchas piedrecitas negras que se habían desprendido del piso. Sin darse cuenta empezó a sacarles formas. Formas inexistentes que él mismo se inventaba.

Pasó como unos diez minutos así, hasta que se le grabó a fuego en la cabeza la imagen de las piedras. Podía verlas a la perfección si cerraba los ojos. Quería juntarlas todas en un montoncito, pero sus manos no alcanzaban el suelo, estaban como a un metro de distancia incluso si estiraba a más no poder los brazos. Al menos quería poder moverlas, se estaba aburriendo demasiado. ¿Y si soplaba? El aire podía hacer que se movieran, eran pequeñitas y parecían muy ligeras, como granos gordos de arena negra. Cogió aire y sopló con sus mejillas infladas. Victoria, las piedrecitas se movieron en distintas direcciones. Acababa de encontrar un posible tratamiento para su aburrimiento. Volvió a soplar en otro punto del suelo y los granitos oscuros se desplazaron de nuevo.

Pasó minutos soplando sin ser consciente de que se estaba poniendo en peligro. Estar colgado de cabeza no era sano pasados más de veinte minutos, la sangre se le acumulaba ahí y su cerebro exigía oxígeno, y lo único que hacía era malgastarlo sin saberlo. Por eso era que llevaba un rato corto mareado, y la sensación de distorsión del espacio iba a más. Tuvo que detener su juego. Aunque, hubiera estado jugando a soplar o no, el mareo iba a atacarle de todas maneras, sólo que más tarde, por la mala postura. Esta podía incluso llegar a ser mortal si pasaba mucho tiempo boca abajo. Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado y su cabeza colgaba, tirando de su cuello y clavícula, y el peso del grillete presionaba su mandíbula hacia abajo, desde su punto de vista hacia arriba. A esas alturas se le había hecho imposible ignorar las molestias en esa zona y el escozor en los empeines de sus pies por culpa de los grilletes. Ni siquiera el mareo lo salvaba de sentir dolor. Notaba mucha presión en la cabeza, y su cara estaba completamente roja y caliente. Sentía como si su cráneo fuera a resquebrajarse en cualquier momento. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tenía que estar colgado. Sus ansias por descolgarse de ahí no le dejaban ver que ni siquiera había llegado a transcurrir media hora. Estaba empezando a sentirse muy mal, sus sienes palpitaban y se le bajaba la bilis a la garganta. El sueño se hacía cada vez más presente, el mareo intenso le estaba haciendo perder la conciencia poco a poco. Desmayarse dos veces en un mismo día no iba a afectar nada bien a su organismo.

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero a juzgar por la poca luz que se filtraba por la diminuta ventana, estaba anocheciendo. La evolución de su malestar iba tan lenta que todavía continuaba despierto, pero le había estado afectando psicológicamente también, estaba muy atontado, como si le hubieran metido algún tipo de sustancia extraña en el cuerpo. Ya no tenía todo el control sobre sus facultades mentales, el exceso de sangre en su cabeza le dormía ciertas partes de su cerebro. La corteza prefrontal de este, encargada del raciocinio, del propio juicio y de la determinación de la iniciativa, ya la tenía sobrecargada de sangre. Su razonamiento estaba totalmente adormecido. Ya no era capaz de darse cuenta, pero si pasaba así una hora más habría daños serios en su materia gris.

La puerta chirrió al ser abierta tras esas dos horas que Sinbad pasó colgado. Los duros pasos se acercaron a él y las manos robustas que ya conocía desengancharon la cadena del grillete de su cuello. El hombre dueño de esas extremidades grandes le quitó los grilletes de las muñecas y los dejó caer sin cuidado, dañando los tímpanos del joven con el sonido del golpe. Obviamente, el chico se quejó con un sonido de pequeña molestia.

—Oh, si sigues despierto. No podría esperar menos, siempre opusiste mucha resistencia hasta sin estar activo. Eres un hueso duro de roer. —en el fondo le fascinaba la coraza que rodeaba el corazón del chico, el escudo que lo protegía. Le había costado mucho resquebrajarlo y debilitarlo la primera vez para obligarlo después a que el propio Sinbad lo bloqueara, pero ahora no iba a pasar igual. No había dado mucho tiempo a que el corazón del muchacho se recuperara del todo, iba a ser más fácil debilitarlo ahora que cuando vino como nuevo esclavo. Puso los brazos en los costados del joven y lo alzó, sujetándolo en el aire de forma recostada. Ni siquiera necesitaba hacerlo con las dos manos. Una de ellas se dirigió a descolgar las cadenas de los grilletes de los tobillos, lo que provocó que las piernas del más pequeño cedieran de golpe ante la gravedad. Este intentó enderezarse, pero sus extremidades cedieron y le hicieron caer hacia atrás. Era una suerte que el hombre no lo hubiera soltado o habría tenido una caída dolorosa. Las graves carcajadas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar en el vomitivo eco de esa mugrienta sala. —¿Dónde quedó el crío insolente que alardeaba tanto de su fuerza? —sabía que eso no había vuelto a pasar desde hacia muchos meses, desde antes de que Sinbad se convirtiera en uno de los niños de Maader, pero sacar los trapos sucios del pasado era tan entretenido como rastrero.

—¿Quién?... —la voz débil del joven se escuchó lo suficiente. No estaba siendo realmente consciente de lo que preguntaba o hacía, su instinto era el que dominaba ahora. Nada de razonamiento muy forzoso, nada de juicio, nada de determinación. Con su, ahora, mentalidad básica, no era capaz de entender ciertas frases o expresiones, tampoco los sentidos dobles. Y lo peor, incapaz de formular mentiras, pues para ello necesitaba excusas bien pensadas, y la capacidad de pensar iba a tenerla ausente durante un par de horas.

Más carcajadas por parte del torturador, pero esta vez no le respondió. Lo cogió en brazos para sacarlo de ahí, prefería eso a tener que arrastrarlo. Maader podía enfadarse si veía la piel de Sinbad desollada y levantada, pues eso no era lo que había ordenado. Ese castigo podía ser el último de ese día desesperante, pero no el último de todos ellos.

Días, semanas... Las torturas parecían carecer de fin. Una tras otra, hora tras hora, casi sin descanso. En todo ese lapso de tiempo Sinbad había sido magullado, congelado, quemado, azotado, cortado, colgado, ahogado, presionado, humillado, abusado, todo el resto de agresiones, tanto físicas como mentales. Y nunca quedaban heridas permanentes. Cada corte, cada golpe, siempre desaparecía después. La capacidad de curación natural que el cuerpo del joven conquistador tenía era impresionante. Sin embargo, el chico no terminaba de ceder. En algún momento siempre dejaba a relucir que no había sido acongojado, asustado y debilitado lo suficiente a pesar de todas las torturas. Fue tal su aguante que a los tres días fue encerrado de forma permanente en el ala de castigo del edificio, cerca de las habitaciones de tortura. Era un cuarto pequeño, mucho más que los de los niños de arriba. Estaba completamente vacío, ni una mísera cama. Y la puerta de hierro tenía nada más una abertura a la altura de los ojos con barrotes en ella. Sinbad pasó todas esas semanas ahí, de cuarto de castigo a salas de tortura y viceversa. Nada de sol, nada de aire fresco. La única luz que veía era la de los candiles a rebosar de aceite.

Hubo un momento en el que ya no pudo más. Era incapaz de pasar de nuevo por todo aquello. Había intentado resistir por todos los medios, pero fue totalmente imposible. Un humano, por más fuerte que fuera, no era capaz de soportar tal infierno. Y él, con sólo dieciséis años, había luchado lo inimaginable por sobrellevar, no una, sino dos veces, ese suplicio. Estaba cansado, agotado. Su lucha sólo conllevaba más angustia y más sufrimiento para él. Su corazón estaba muriendo poco a poco. Su cuerpo ya no soportaba las agresiones, y su mente se había embotado en una maraña de terror, confusión y desesperanza. Él mismo terminó por intentar agradar de nuevo a Maader, repitiendo lo mismo una segunda vez, ignorando ya su inexistente orgullo y autoestima, pero ella veía perfectamente a través de sus ojos. Todo se estaba repitiendo de nuevo.

Había sido metido otra vez en esa sala llena de agua, y se había arriesgado una vez más a enfermar de pulmonía. Por suerte para él, ahora tampoco fue así. Pero sí había bajado demasiado la temperatura de su cuerpo, obviamente. Maader estaba sentada en el suelo sobre una alfombra, frente al fuego de una estufa de leña en el salón que solía usarse por los niños durante el invierno. Le acariciaba la cabeza y lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo, manteniéndolo cubierto por una manta gruesa de terciopelo. Sinbad temblaba como si fuera un cachorro canino de raza pequeña y tenía sus extremidades adormecidas. Apenas podía mover en condiciones los dedos de las manos. Estaba pálido, con un ligero tono azulado, y mantenía sus, dorados, vacíos y apagados ojos carentes de pupila, brillo y vida, entrecerrados, mirando el infinito invisible en las llamas de fuego que nacían de la leña. Hacía poco que lo habían sacado de esa habitación húmeda y llena de agua.

—Hacía mucho frío ahí, ¿verdad, Sinbad? —dijo con voz serena, transmitiendo tranquilidad. —Pero ahora estás aquí conmigo, yo te daré todo el calor de una madre, no volverás a pasar frío. —se balanceó de adelante a atrás sin soltar al joven, meciéndolo en un vaivén relajante. —¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres un poco de leche caliente? —y es que ella misma se había encargado de llevarse un tazón lleno de leche calentada y dejarlo a un lado de ella. Lo tomó con una mano y se lo acercó al muchacho de cabello lila, esperando muy paciente a que lo aceptara. El chico levantó un poco la cabeza y miró sin expresión el recipiente junto con el contenido. Alzó las manos con lentitud y temblor, queriendo tomar el tazón entre ellas. Cuando lo hizo, la mujer se lo dejó a él, soltándolo para que bebiera cómodo. En cuanto dejó de tocar el recipiente, la falta de fuerza en los dedos del joven hizo resbalar el tazón, provocando que cayera al suelo y que no sólo se derramara la leche, sino que el objeto que lo contenía se rompiera en pedazos, creando el escándalo de todos esos sonidos fuertes chocar y partirse contra el piso. No fue lo único que provocó, el pánico abofeteó el alma débil de Sinbad y sus temblores se intensificaron a niveles catastróficos. Era tal que parecía que iba a sufrir de un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento. Sus ojos desorbitados se clavaban en el estropicio que acababa de hacer, y el silencio no ayudaba nada más que a prolongar su terror y angustia. Iba a ser castigado de nuevo, más torturas, más cautiverio, más dolor, más, más, más. Eso era lo que invadía la cabeza del chico. Estaba completamente paralizado en su profunda tiritera. —Se te ha caído y lo has roto... —él fue capaz de ver de reojo un movimiento de cuerpo completo, y por puro instinto, cerró los párpados con fuerza, se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y se encogió sobre sí mismo, protegiéndose por instinto de una posible agresión. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió calidez de nuevo, cuando abrió los ojos y se vio siendo abrazado del mismo modo que antes. Maader volvía a acercarle la cabeza hacia su pecho con una mano, mientras la otra acariciaba los dedos del muchacho. —Están tan fríos... Mi pobre pequeño, los tienes tan rígidos que no puedes sujetar bien los objetos. —apoyó suavemente el mentón sobre la cabeza del joven. —Tranquilo, ha sido un accidente, sé que tú nunca romperías nada a propósito. No pasa nada, todo está bien, mamá está contigo. —dejó los dedos de Sinbad para empezar a sobarle la espalda.

Su labio inferior había comenzado a temblar, y sus ojos a cristalizarse en exceso. No lo iba a castigar, ella había comprendido que fue un accidente, ella le estaba consolando el susto, le estaba transmitiendo comprensión, cariño, calor. Se sentía tan protegido, comprendido, acompañado. Se aferró con fuerza a la ropa de Maader y agachó la cabeza, escondiendo el rostro. Había estado soportando tanto, tragando cada emoción, cada sentimiento, por miedo a fallar y ser castigado una vez más. Fue incapaz de continuar así, estalló en un desconsolado llanto lleno de lamentos convertidos en largos gemidos lastimeros, en intensos hipos que hacían saltar su pecho y espalda, en abundantes lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas, ahora rojas, y que manchaban parte de la ropa de la mujer. Ella lo acariciaba, lo mecía y le daba cobijo entre sus brazos con una sonrisa dulce, compasiva.

—Llora, cielo mío. Libera todo lo que llevas, desahógate con mamá, yo estoy aquí. —y el llanto del muchacho se incrementó, pareciendo el de un niño pequeño que acababa de ser perdonado por hacer algo mal, pero que la culpa lo recorría por dentro. —Te eché tanto de menos, mi pequeño Sinbad. Mi niño... Mi preciado niño ha vuelto.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Hale, esto ya está acabado, nos vemos en el próximos fic, queridas~  
Que nooooo, es coña(?) Bueno, para ser el primer cap tiene un nivel de angustia decente y soportable, no quiero empezar a traumatizar gente nada más desde el principio, poco a poco para que no duela tanto(?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aunque no lo parezca, esto cuesta xD Muero escribiendo.**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

El comercio de esclavos como negocio no era algo demasiado moral en algunas zonas, mientras en otras podía ser un buen sustento. La compañía Mariadel había crecido lo impensable en apenas dos años. La velocidad con la que empezó a obtener ganancias fue una sorpresa para todos, Maader incluida, y ella no pudo mostrarse más satisfecha con aquello. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, una meta que estaba tras una gran puerta cerrada con llave. Y la llave para conseguir llegar a ese sueño fue Sinbad. Si ya se había mostrado talentoso antes ejerciendo de líder, ahora había subido su nivel. Después de recuperarse del largo periodo de tiempo que duraron sus castigos fue cuidado y mimado por la mujer hasta que ella viera completa recuperación y fidelidad hacia su persona. El joven conquistador era un niño tan bueno, se repetía muchas veces que había tenido una suerte milagrosa por cruzarse con él. La ausencia de Fatima era nula con él allí, brillaba más que él, se esforzaba más que él, y lo más importante, no era capaz de liberar la mercancía por simples celos, ni por cualquier otra razón. Recuperó su puesto de jefe de esclavos, volviendo a ser nombrado líder de todos ellos, tanto de los que iban a ser vendidos o subastados como de los que Maader acogía en su gran casa. Nadie, ni siquiera los trabajadores adultos de la compañía podían darle órdenes. Sólo ella podía. Y la única prohibición que le impuso fue no volver a comunicarse oralmente con su niño gladiador, Masrur, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y analizar cómo fue que Sinbad consiguió liberarse de su "lavado de cerebro". Y la respuesta era clara, pero se mantuvo oculta. Debió haber previsto que el pequeño pelirrojo podía conseguir hacer renacer el sentido común en su adorado muchacho, pues el gran pequeño luchador era el único de sus esclavos más jóvenes que nunca cedió ante ella. Bien conocía el enorme orgullo y determinación del chiquillo, de los de su raza, y sin embargo, pasó por alto que él podía hacer tambalearse al joven conquistador con pocas palabras bien escogidas. No iba a permitir que volviera a pasar, por esa razón cambió al chico de cabello lila a otra habitación con otros esclavos. No tenía que preocuparse por ser discriminado por su intento de rebelión. Maader se encargó de hacer correr el rumor de que el pobre Sinbad había sido cruelmente engañado, que alguien le dijo cosas tan malas sobre ella que terminó por creerlas y asustarse, queriendo así protegerlos a ellos porque los consideraba importantes para él, contándoles todo aquello que les dijo sobre ser esclavos. Los niños comprendieron entonces que no podían seguir echándole la culpa de hacerles creer mentiras sobre su adorada madre si él había sido el primer niño engañado. Una gran falacia que hizo subir de nuevo la reputación del muchacho y ganarse la confianza y el respeto de todos esos niños. Fue un bonito detalle por parte de Maader, odiaba ver a sus niños peleados o enfrentados entre sí. La reubicación de Sinbad tras aquello fue un completo éxito, y ninguno de los pequeños le guardaba rencor, todo lo contrario. Hasta querían protegerle a él en lugar de ser al revés. El método que propuso a los jefes de esclavos no fue liquidado tampoco después de lo ocurrido. Facilitaba mucho el trabajo de estos y mantenía los precios como al inicio, sin rebajarlo. En verdad que la paciencia del chico ante esclavos problemáticos era de admirarse. Nunca ninguno volvió a ser azotado por mal comportamiento, el joven conquistador era un ejemplo brillante para ambas partes de la moneda. Era reconocido y respetado, era el favorito de Maader, su día a día era tranquilo y pacífico como jefe de esclavos, se le contagiaba la alegría sincera de los niños de la casa, le querían como a un hermano mayor. Nunca faltaron juegos, risas, y tampoco cuentos y besos de buenas noches. Era algo tan imposible de creer, pero acabó pasando. Tal vez no todo fuera cautiverio, dolor y sufrimiento, no si era Maader quien le tenía, aunque fuera una treta rastrera, una realidad ficticia.  
Pero no todo podía ser felicidad, muchos menos si su nombre era Sinbad.

Caminaba con paso calmado hacia su lugar de trabajo bajo tierra, allí estarían esperándole sus compañeros para comenzar a mover la mercancía humana. No era difícil de admitir, su presencia había mejorado considerablemente la condición de vida y los ánimos de muchos esclavos, por no decir de casi todos. Él podía considerarse uno de ellos, pero pensar en Masrur le abría un agujero en el pecho. En verdad echaba de menos hablar con él, pero no se le tenía permitido. Era consciente de la razón de por qué Maader no quería que se comunicaran, o eso creía. Pensaba que era porque el pelirrojo no era del todo uno de sus niños y que no quería a la mujer, y esto a ella posiblemente le desagradara y la hiciera sentir mal, que tal vez le prohibió estar con él por temor a que fuera una mala influencia. Bueno, al menos aún les quedaba el contacto, y Masrur tampoco era muy hablador. No lo consideraba un problema realmente aunque de vez en cuando se sintiera... ¿vacío? Se solía extrañar cuando se le abría el hoyo en el estómago, no sabía el porqué de eso si el pelirrojo no era tan importante. Porque no lo era, ¿cierto? Tenía a su adorada maestra, a sus compañeros esclavos, a los niños que consideraba como sus pequeños hermanitos, vivía bien, ¿qué más podía necesitar?...  
Aquella realidad falsa era su perdición. Tan engañado, tan ingenuo.

—Hey, Sinbad, buenos días. —un muchacho joven, algo menor que él, le alzó el brazo desde su posición como saludo. Los otros cinco chicos sólo sonrieron, y él respondió con una expresión similar. Miró a su alrededor mientras se adentraba en esa gran sala subterránea atestada de jaulas y parpadeó confuso. Habló una vez se acercó al grupo, todos estaban juntos.

—¿Y los esclavos? —los que allí estaban encerrados no fueron solicitados en el mercado, no eran con los que tenían que trabajar.

—Aún no ha llegado la mercancía que nos deben enviar, pero no tardará.

—Ya veo. Hoy era cuando venía un carromato mixto, con adultos también, ¿no es así?

—Lo es, pero no sabemos por qué aquí, este lugar no suele ser para adultos.

—Posiblemente tengan que enviar también a los adultos a otro lugar y decidieron traerlos de paso con los niños. —se puso el dedo en el mentón. —Tiene lógica, se ahorra mucho tiempo en viajes. En lugar de traer sólo los niños, volver a su compañía a por los adultos y luego irse otra vez, pueden estar trayéndolos juntos, así se irán desde aquí y cuando acaben sólo deberán volver.

Uno de los muchachos le golpeó el brazo con el puño de forma suave.

—Siempre tan analítico, nos haces parecer tontos al resto. —mostró sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa amigable. Sinbad rió con un poco, de nervios, y se rascó la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, no es mi intención.

Otro de los chicos le cogió la nariz y la apretó un poco, moviendo la cabeza del joven conquistador de un lado a otro, a lo que el hombre de cabello lila cerró los ojos con un poco de presión y tensó sus cejas.

—Como lamentes otra vez ser inteligente te meteré la paliza de tu vida. —lo soltó, y el muchacho más mayor se llevó las manos a la nariz, ahora roja.

—¡Jaja! Qué adorable, desde que estás aquí tu aspecto físico se ha suavizado como al de un niño. Hace dos años en la arena parecías un hombre más mayor y maduro, y eso que eras menor que ahora. Qué ironías tiene la vida. —otro de ellos se cruzó de brazos, mirando, gracioso, la mueca que Sinbad tenía.

—Yo lo veo igual, será el efecto que le da el cabello suelto.

—No, en serio, está más menudo que hace dos años. —rebatió.

—Está igual de alto, no se ve menudo.

—Me refería a lo ancho.

—Basta, esto me está incomodando... —ahora tapaba la mitad inferior de su rostro, todo enrojecido de la vergüenza. Él no se veía distinto a como fue siempre. Escucharles decir que estaba menudo y con apariencia más infantil le revolvía un poco el estómago. El joven no creía eso, se suponía que al crecer ocurría lo contrario. Tal vez fuera su cabello desaliñado el que daba ese efecto, como uno de ellos dijo.

—Está bien, está bien. Suficiente mal rato para ti. —aunque sólo habían sido unos segundos. Parecía que iba a continuar hablando, pero un sonido externo al lugar entró por los oídos de todos. —¡Ya están aquí!

—Bien, abrid la puerta. —y como si la voz de Sinbad fuera lo único que escucharan, dos muchachos corrieron hacia la gran manivela que abría y cerraba la enorme puerta de rejas de hierro. Los otros tres ocuparon sus puestos por inercia. Eran varios años trabajando ahí ya se les notaba la naturalidad con la que lo hacían. El joven de cabello lila fue a dirigirse al lugar en donde se suponía que iba a detenerse el carromato, pero una voz aguda lo detuvo.

—Sinbad. —el nombrado se dio la vuelta.

—Kil. —caminó hacia su objetivo con calma. —Qué sorpresa verte aquí abajo.

—La señorita Maader me envía, quiere que te reúnas con ella en su despacho de inmediato.

La noticia no tomó por sorpresa al chico, Maader solía solicitarlo de vez en cuando, y él no podía ir a su encuentro más satisfecho de que su amada maestra lo tomara tan en cuenta.

—Ahora mismo. —se volteó y se acercó a uno de los jóvenes que veían entrar el carromato. —Gneo, —en cuanto este se giró al escuchar su nombre recibió al aire y sin esperarlo un juego de llaves. —te dejo el resto temporalmente, la maestra me llama.

—¿Pe-pero por qué yo? —se señaló a sí mismo, un poco nervioso.

—Pienso que eres el más indicado, no me defraudes, eh. —le guiñó un ojo a modo de confianza. Lo escogió a él por la admiración que este le profesaba. Había sido el que más aprendió de sus métodos, y le consideraba apto para mantenerlo todo bajo control de la misma forma en que él lo hacía.

—¡No, Señor! —tal era la presión que incluso se puso rígido. Eso consiguió sacarle a Sinbad una risa antes de empezar a irse.

El trayecto no se le hizo corto, menos con el excesivo silencio de Kil. Era consciente de que parecía que no le caía bien. Bueno, no podía agradar a todo el mundo, mas eso le molestaba e indignaba. Aunque no fuera evidente, la opinión ajena le afectaba de ciertas formas, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Todos allí le apreciaban, hasta Masrur parecía ansioso por tener al menos más de dos choques de miradas al día, ¿por qué Kil no? Le recordaba tanto a Fatima, él tampoco llegó a tragarle nunca. Esos dos siempre fueron los únicos que le miraron con ojos insatisfechos y desconfiados. ¿Qué hizo él para que lo empezaran a observar así? Aún le tenía pánico a Maader cuando esos dos pares de ojos acusadores lo comenzaron a mirar por primera vez. No le dieron casi ni una sola oportunidad de forjar algo. Fatima siempre fue muy seco y brusco con él, y Kil, directamente, lo ignoraba con un desplante marcado. No sabría decir cuál de las dos sensaciones le presionaba más la tráquea.

El niño tocó tres veces la puerta con los nudillos, y esperaron dos segundos.

—Adelante. —la voz femenina fue la señal para que Kil abriera la puerta y dejara entrar al joven conquistador primero. Acto seguido cerró la puerta y se encaminó a colocarse de pie a un lado de la mujer. —Sinbad, querido, siento haberte interrumpido en tu trabajo. En verdad debió ser una molestia tener que dejarlo para venir aquí.

—Nunca es una molestia si es por usted, señorita Maader. —inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia delante.

—Pero esta vez no es por mí, es por ella. —señaló con el brazo a una diminuta niña de unos seis años a su lado, el contrario al de Kil. —Ella lleva unos días incómoda por su cabello, no puede lidiar con él y le duele peinarse. Quiere cortarlo. —la pequeña poseía una melena ondulada y rubia hasta la cintura, y parecía un poco enmarañada. Miraba al muchacho con mucha timidez. Obviamente se conocían y se trataban muchas veces, pero le daba pena haber hecho salir al chico de su trabajo por su problemilla. —Lo haría yo misma, pero estoy muy ocupada últimamente. Y tú eres el único que creo que es capaz de cortarlo correctamente, ¿lo harás?

Sinbad miró por unos momentos a la pequeña, y esta desvió la mirada por puros nervios. No era la primera vez que se mostraba tímida con él, y le hacía cierta gracia.

—Por supuesto, señorita Maader.

Ante la positiva, la mujer palmeó la espalda de la niña para que fuera con él, e inmediatamente corrió a su lado, ahora un poco roja y mirando al suelo.

—Asegúrate de que le guste y quede bonita. —tan avergonzada estaba la pequeña que se salió fuera de la habitación a esperar.

—Confíe en mí, haré que quede satisfecha. —no consiguió dar un paso para voltearse, la voz de Maader volvió a escucharse.

—Antes de que vayas, necesito hablar contigo. —al ver la expresión atenta del joven, continuó. —Dime, Sinbad, ¿cuántos años tienes? —una pregunta retórica, ella ya sabía su edad.

—Dieciocho. —y él estaba algo confuso por la interrogante. La vio asentir y apoyar el mentón sobre sus manos.

—Legalmente ya no eres menor, Sinbad. Eres un adulto ahora.

—¿A qué se refiere?...

—¿Recuerdas cuando Fatima fue comprado?

—Sí...

—¿Por qué crees que tuvo que dejarnos?

El muchacho guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Lo recordaba, Fatima liberó a los esclavos de abajo y le echó la culpa a él para que Maader desistiera de tenerlo trabajando allí, para ser el único jefe de esclavos, por celos. Creía que esa era la verdadera razón, la razón por la que ella decidió venderlo. Algo como un castigo permanente.

—No es lo que estás pensando. Lo que ocurrió en ese entonces fue una mala coincidencia. —se acomodó en su sillón y cruzó las piernas, poniendo ahora las manos sobre el regazo. —Fatima era mayor que tú, Sinbad. Él ya tenía dieciocho años cuando te acostumbraste a nosotros. —el chico volvió a levantar su cabeza, un poco sorprendido, pero no demasiado. Se notaba que ese dato no lo conocía o que, tal vez, pensaba que el de cabello grisáceo tenía su misma edad. Pues estaba en un error si lo creía así.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —lo estaba poniendo tenso, y ella se daba cuenta.

—Mi inocente niño... —se levantó de su asiento, rodeó la mesa y se colocó delante de él. —No, ya no eres un niño, eres todo un adulto. —le tomó del rostro, observando directamente esos ojos dorados bañados en preocupación. —La compañía Mariadel no puede poseer esclavos de dieciocho años en adelante, es la edad legal adulta. Para un comerciante el contrato es sagrado, eso lo sabes bien, querido. —le acarició la sien derecha y le colocó unos cuantos mechones lilas detrás de la oreja. —Hace mucho tiempo accedí a firmar uno. El único requisito del contrato era que sólo podría tener niños menores de edad. Es por eso que Fatima tuvo que irse, y en algún momento del futuro, todos los niños aquí deberán hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo... —lamentablemente, no quitaba que sintiera un enorme vacío hueco y oscuro en su corazón manipulado. —Pero... nadie me ha comprado, y nadie se ha presentado tampoco. —eso era lo único que le daba cierta calma. Si no era reclamado, no podía irse, o eso pensaba.

—El contrato que firmé está ligado a otra compañía que también trata con esclavos, los niños que no son comprados aquí son reclamados allí cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad.

Suficiente, Sinbad estaba empezando a perder el autocontrol. Tomó las muñecas de la mujer por instinto, pero no le apartó las manos.

—¡No puede dejar que me lleven, yo no quiero ir! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí y servirle a usted y a los niños!

—Oh, querido... Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Fatima: todos los niños deben dejar el nido algún día. Ahora llegó el momento para ti.

—¡Pero-!

—Y aunque Fatima no hubiera sido comprado, se habría ido de todas formas. Esta otra compañía lo reclamaría en algún momento.

No quería creer lo que estaba escuchando. Irse era algo que ya no volvió a pensar. No deseaba dejar a su maestra, ni a los niños, ni a sus compañeros de trabajo, ni a Masrur... No sabía nada, no sabía que haría una vez abandonara Mariadel, lo que le deparaba allí. Pero si no iba, le traería problemas a su maestra. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo regresó a tener miedo. Su cuerpo era incapaz de ocultarlo, el temblor ya estaba presente. Fue abrazado por la mujer, y esta le acarició la cabeza.

—Estarás bien, después de todo eres mi niño más valiente. —su abrazo fue correspondido por unas manos temblorosas que se aferraban a su ropa.

—Lo haré, iré por usted, señorita Maader... Si no voy le causaría muchos problemas con esa compañía... —y aun así, algo dentro de él le gritaba con fuerza, pero no era capaz de distinguir qué.

—Siempre tan inteligente, mi pequeño Sinbad. No se te escapa nada~. —lo apartó despacio por los hombros, no le convenía alterarlo demasiado. —Pero deberás irte en poco rato, el carromato que ha llegado esta mañana se dirige hacia allí. —pausó. —Esta será la última vez que nos veamos. —hasta ese punto era capaz de soportar, el corazón de Sinbad se había resquebrajado por completo. Ni tiempo le quedaba para despedirse de todos. El joven agachó la cabeza de nuevo, queriendo ocultar su expresión lastimera. Era vergonzoso que ella lo viera a estas alturas con una mueca tan infantil y triste. No opuso resistencia cuando le alzó el mentón para que volviera a mirarla. Esa sonrisa maquillada y esos ojos tranquilos le hacían sentir sosiego de cierta forma. —Debes irte, alguien te está esperando. Tienes que acabar tu última tarea como uno de mis niños. —le apartó el flequillo de la frente y dejó en ella un beso suave.

—La echaré de menos... madre.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Casi nunca ninguno de sus niños la llamaba así, sólo "señorita Maader". Pero no era desagradable, ni algo negativo. Era la prueba definitiva de que había infectado por completo el corazón de Sinbad. La desgracia, para él, era que ya no le hacía falta, por esa razón le importaba tan poco que se marchara. El muchacho enseñó todo lo que sabía a sus compañeros de trabajo, convirtiéndose en uno del montón al tener ellos también sus habilidades pulidas gracias a él, ya fueran físicas o mentales. Y al mismo tiempo, el de cabello lila iba perdiendo fuerza al no entrenar su cuerpo como debía. Lo que el chico hacía, otro ya podía igualarlo. Lo soltó y se incorporó, erguida.

—Suerte, mi pequeño, y sé un buen niño~. —Le ofreció la pequeña cuchilla con la que debía cortarle el cabello a la pequeña. El muchacho asintió y la tomó, todavía con un deje de tristeza.

Salió por la puerta y la cerró. Una vez fuera, se apoyó en esta y bajo otra vez la cabeza, ahora más inclinada. El cabello que Maader le colocó tras la oreja se desprendió hacia delante, y junto con el resto del largo y desaliñado flequillo de dos años sin recortar, su rostro fue parcialmente ocultado. Se agarró la ropa, a la altura del pecho y la estrujó. No, no podía dejarse vencer por algo como eso, su maestra confiaba en que sería un hombre correcto, un niño bueno. Demostraría al mundo de esa compañía la fortaleza que había adquirido gracias a ella. Una fortaleza imaginaria...

Dejó de vagar en sus caóticos pensamientos al sentir un tirón en su falda. Se dignó a levantar un poco la cabeza y mirar. Era la niña, parecía haberse percatado de que algo no andaba bien, pues lo miraba con ligero miedo reflejado en sus grandes y brillantes ojos añil. Sinbad sólo sonrió, como si nunca hubiera tenido esa conversación. Alzó a la niña y la sentó en sus brazos. Esta se sujetó a sus hombros. No era muy habladora.

—Vamos a arreglar tu problema. —y sin más, se dirigió al gran patio donde los niños solían jugar.

A esas horas la mayoría dormían, por lo que cuando llegó estaba desértico. Ni una sola alma se encontraba allí. Aunque era mejor para ellos, la tranquilidad venía muy bien en esa clase de trabajos manuales. Sentó a la pequeña en un escalón alto, de espaldas al borde, y él bajó, colocándose de pie tras ella. Estaba a la altura perfecta. Llevó la mano a todo ese cabello rubio y lo atravesó con los dedos a modo de peine. Intentó desenredarlo, pero era imposible. La niña se había quejado por el tirón. Acabaría arrancándole una buena mata de pelo si lo hacía con más fuerza. La solución era más que clara. Cogió la ondulada melena rubia con una mano, y se dispuso a cortar, habilidoso, con la fina y larga cuchilla que se le había dado. Todos esos mechones enredados bailaban suavemente en el aire hasta tocar el suelo con delicadeza después de ser cortados. Trozo tras trozo, el cabello de ella comenzó a quedar con una apariencia mucho más sana al deshacerse de todos aquellos nudos de gran tamaño. De longitud hasta los hombros, comenzaba a verse mucho más el brillo dorado que tanto fue opacado por los feos enredos, esos destellos serían ahora en lo primero que se fijarían.

El joven acabó su tarea de cortar, por lo que movió el afilado instrumento en el aire para quitarle cualquier hebra rubia y se lo colocó en la boca, sujetándolo del mango mientras empezaba a usar ambas manos en sacudir con ligereza la cabellera, ahora corta, de la pequeña. Volvió a tomar la cuchilla con la mano.

—Terminamos. Gírate. —le dijo, e inmediatamente ella se dio la vuelta, creando en el chico una sonrisa sincera. Le agradaba mucho cómo se veía, de seguro a ella y a Maader les encantaría el nuevo corte tan juvenil. —Te ves encantadora.

Cielo santo, era esa sonrisa, esa que siempre consiguió arrodillar mujeres y hombres por igual. La infante estaba siendo testigo de ella, y los colores se le subieron violentamente a la carita. La pobre escondió sus ojitos bajo las manos, le temblaba el labio inferior de pura vergüenza. Cuánta pureza. El muchacho no reprimió una risa divertida. Tan bonita y adorable.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿sí? —la pequeña se descubrió un poco al escucharlo y asintió. —¿Puedes llevarle esto a la señorita Maader? —alargó un poco el brazo, mostrando la cuchilla utilizada. La niña estuvo a punto de tomarla, pero Sinbad apartó su mano. —Es un objeto peligroso, no debes acercarte mucho a otras personas con él, ni tampoco acercarlo a ti. ¿Me prometes que no vas a correr, ni jugar, mientras lo tengas, y que no te lo arrimarás demasiado?

La rubia asintió con determinación.

—¿Lo prometes por los pastelitos de fresa?

Ahora sí, ella volvió a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo, esta vez con una expresión risueña y decidida. Parecía que tenía mucho amor por los pastelitos de fresa que había mencionado. Y Sinbad no pudo mostrarse más satisfecho. Si fuera otra niña no la habría dejado llevar algo así, pero esta pequeña la conocía y era muy cuidadosa. Tan meticulosa como silenciosa. Confiaba en ella. La observó levantarse y caminar sin prisa hacia el interior del edificio. En cuanto la perdió de vista, borró su sonrisa y sus ojos volvieron a mostrarse decaídos, abatidos.

Se quedó ahí parado durante largos minutos sin un pensamiento en concreto, sólo con un vacío profundo en su mente atorada, y con el suave sonido de los mechones rubios siendo arrastrados en el suelo por la ligera brisa acompañando su escenario. Pudo reaccionar al rato, no debía perder más el tiempo o el carromato se iría sin él, y eso traería problemas a la compañía Mariadel, a los que residían en sus instalaciones. Entró y recorrió en el más inquieto silencio los pasillos y las escaleras que se le ponían de por medio antes de llegar a las habitaciones. Cuando llegó a su puerta, la abrió con cuidado, y con el mismo sigilo volvió a cerrarla tras meterse. Los tres niños que compartían cuarto con él aún dormían. La litera de la derecha estaba incompleta, en el colchón de abajo era donde él dormitaba. Se acercó y se sentó en él, tomándose la libertad de acariciar las sábanas y sentir su suave tacto. Sería la última vez que las tocara. Le llenaba de angustia saberlo, su pecho estaba tan presionado, tan estrujado.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, prenda por prenda, hasta quedar con lo que todos los esclavos poseían; la tela corta y rasguñada de color madera que se enroscaba a su cadera y que cubría sus zonas nobles. Dobló lo que se había quitado y lo dejó sobre la cama. Se estaba demorando demasiado, pero era consciente de que era intencional. No quería ir, ese era el simple motivo. Retrocedió unos pasos, de espaldas a la puerta. Echó su cabello hacia delante, sobre su hombro, y lo peinó con los dedos mientras miraba, distraído, a los niños dormir. No alcanzaba a distinguir sus rostros infantiles, pero sabía que estaban relajados, tranquilos y ajenos a lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo reaccionarían, tanto ellos como el resto, cuando empezaran a darse cuenta de que él no volvía? ¿De que no se cercioraron de cuándo fue que se marchó, sabiéndolo nada más sus compañeros de trabajo? ¿De que no lo podrían volver a ver más? ¿Se entristecerían? ¿Era lo suficientemente importante para todos los pequeños niños de Maader como para que le echaran en falta? ¿Y Masrur? ¿Qué iba a pasar con el pelirrojo? ¿Se sentiría igual, o no le importaría que ya no estuviera más con ellos? Pensar en aquello era un suplicio, se hacía daño. Y aun así, era imposible callar la voz de la amargura en su cabeza. La que le gritaba cosas incoherentes, la que parecía enfadada e indignada. No era capaz de saber qué palabras eran, pero sonaba como si tratara de regañarle, de insultarle por algo que no reconocía bien. Tenía que ignorar todo pensamiento, debía ignorarlo.

Apretó los puños, buscando en ello una pizca más de esa valentía de la que se suponía que era poseedor. Se dio la vuelta y salió del mismo modo en que entró, sin provocar ni un mínimo sonido, ni siquiera al abrir y cerrar la puerta. Se encaminó con paso pesado hacia su lugar de trabajo, un piso bajo tierra. Sus compañeros... debían de estar esperándolo para continuar con el trabajo. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Cómo podía explicar todo aquello sin meter en ellos el temor de que algún día ellos también tendrían que abandonar el nido y volar fuera, lejos de todos? No sabía que iba a poder contarles, estaba completamente perdido. Por más que pensaba, no daba con una respuesta que fuera sincera. Tendría... tendría que mentir. Apenas unos pocos pasos más y ya estaba en el lugar atestado de jaulas. Por lo que veía, los niños ya estaban encadenados en fila, destinados a ser encerrados tras los barrotes de esas celdas móviles o para ser enviados a las subastas.

—¡Sinbad, ya has vuel-! —silencio. El resto de jóvenes lo miraban con confusión. —¿Y tú uniforme de Jefe de esclavos?

Ya no volvería a llevar ese uniforme.

—Tienes mala cara, ¿qué ha pasado?

Los pasos del chico de cabello largo se prolongaban junto con su mudez. Pasó por el lado de los dos muchachos que le hablaron, sin querer reaccionar todavía. No sabía cómo enfrentarlos. Tragaba duro con cada pisada descalza, su garganta pesaba y sentía sus ojos ligeramente escocidos, al igual que un ardor en la boca del estómago.

—Responde, hombre, nos estás asustando. —un tercero hizo evidente lo que todos sentían, y era cierto, ellos se veían acongojados mientras seguían con la mirada preocupada al único que se movía hacia delante.

Una vez que llegó frente a la puerta trasera del carromato, en donde también estaba esperando el conductor, la abrió. Repasó por unos segundos su interior. Una mujer y un hombre de edad madura, y uno más de edad avanzada era lo que había ahí dentro. Todos encadenados de muñecas y tobillos. Estos tres pusieron su atención sobre él cuando giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Fue en ese entonces cuando se dignó a observar la notoria aflicción en los rostros de sus compañeros. Creó una sonrisa bonita por sí sola, pero que añadida al resto de su expresión facial mostraba melancolía y lástima. Una mueca complicada que podía hacer soltar lágrimas si uno la miraba por demasiado tiempo.

—Me han comprado. —no le quedó otra opción que transformar la verdad, no podía decirles lo que les deparaba a ellos en un futuro cercano. Quién podía saber cómo se lo tomarían... Sus caras afligidas y sorprendidas no daban a basto. Aquello les había atravesado por sorpresa.

—¡¿Cómo que te han comprado?! ¡¿Quién?! —ese chico, Gneo, fue el que reaccionó primero. Conocía el precio de Sinbad, y no era algo que una persona normal o medianamente adinerada pudiera pagar. No era para nada barato.

—Otra compañía, a la que se dirige este carromato. —tampoco era del todo cierto. Nadie pagó nada por él. Él ya era propiedad de esa compañía, y nada podía hacer. Ante el silencio, decidió que era mejor acabar con todo. Si continuaba en esa situación, alguno lloraría, y no quería ver salir lágrimas de ninguno de ellos, mucho menos por alguien tan poco importante como él. Creía no merecer siquiera la tristeza que estaban demostrando por él. —Ha sido mucho tiempo juntos. En verdad he sido feliz con vosotros, con los niños que todavía duermen ahí arriba. —tampoco borraba su sonrisa, pero no era por alegría, precisamente. La máscara de una vida satisfecha y distinta durante esos dos años era la que predominaba. Una vida a la que había sido obligado a vivir sin que se diera cuenta. Una segunda vez había caído en las zarpas de esa mujer. —Prometedme que cuidaréis de ellos, que los protegeréis y los trataréis con paciencia y amabilidad. Y ya no me refiero sólo a los niños de la señorita Maader. —desvió su mirada dorada hacia la fila de menores que aún no habían sido encerrados, provocando así que el resto también lo hiciera por unos segundos. —Ha sido un placer, espero que algún día, en el futuro, volvamos a vernos. —cerró los ojos y agachó un poco la cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento. Fue en el momento exacto en el que estuvo dispuesto dispuesto a subir la pierna para entrar al carruaje cuando unos pasos rápidos se escucharon desde lejos, obligándole a detenerse. En apenas un segundo los sonidos apresurados ya estaban sobre ellos.

—¡Espera! —esa voz infantil, aguda, resonó por todo el lugar. Las miradas se posaron sobre la pequeña personita que venía corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. El joven bajó la pierna y lo observó con los ojos anonadados y la boca entreabierta.

—Masrur...

—¡No vayas! —quería detenerlo. Gneo alcanzó a poner su brazo como barrera delante de él, y cuando el pelirrojo chocó contra la extremidad lo atrapó en un abrazo que lo retendría. Estaba siendo agarrado de lado por el más mayor, en una posición en la que no podía usar su sobrehumana fuerza. Era una llave clave para poder bloquear la fuerza del pequeño si hacía algo, tenía su truco esa posición. Este intentó soltarse, empujando con sus manitas los brazos más grandes, pero le era imposible moverlos.

El chico de cabello lila observaba cómo Masrur se retorcía en busca de liberarse, cómo se desesperaba y perdía sus característicos silencio y tranquilidad con cada movimiento, otro cada vez más brusco que el anterior. Así que, al final sí le importaba... Pero ahora la pregunta era cómo lo supo, cómo se enteró de su repentina marcha. Aunque fácilmente pudo haber estado cerca cuando bajó las escaleras. Pudo verlo sin su uniforme y extrañarse por ese hecho, lo que dio lugar a una curiosidad que le hizo seguirle y esconderse hasta ese momento. Sí, eso debió ser.

—¡No puedes irte así! ¡Si lo haces no podrás regresar!

Sinbad frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Regresar? No entendía lo que quería decir con eso. Si se refería a regresar a Mariadel, obviamente no, pero de eso ya era consciente. Pero el pelirrojo nunca diría algo que es obvio, lo había conocido lo suficiente como para saber ese dato. ¿Entonces por qué...?

—¿Quieres subir de una maldita vez, niño? ¡Vamos! —el conductor que esperaba detrás del carromato desde que descargó a los niños empujó con una mano, bruto, la espalda del joven. El chico no alcanzó a levantar de nuevo la pierna. Esta se golpeó contra el borde de lo que se suponía era el suelo del carruaje, y acabó aterrizando en el interior, de bruces. El golpe seco resonó, tanto dentro como fuera, activando un mecanismo de defensa en los cinco jóvenes y en el pequeño pelirrojo, y asustando al resto de niños encarcelados. Algunos se taparon los ojos, y otros se voltearon para no continuar mirando.

—¡¿Qué demonios cree que hace?! ¡No tiene derecho a hacer eso! —el chico más cercano al vehículo caminó con rabia hacia el robusto hombre, pero fue detenido, en silencio, del brazo a medio camino por uno de sus compañeros.

—Tengo el derecho, el guapito ahora nos pertenece. —la voz del desagradable adulto sonaba sucia, cargada de humedad viscosa.

—¡No está permitido aquí, no puede hacerlo!

—¡Déjalo! —el muchacho que le sujetaba desde atrás intentaba que se callara, nada bueno saldría de aquello si seguía enfrentándolo.

El conductor imponente se acercó a ellos dos con paso desinteresado al mismo tiempo que el niño de atrás soltaba a su compañero al verlo un poco más relajado.

—Puedo empujarlo, puedo tirarlo, puedo patearlo, puedo golpearlo, puedo aplastarlo, puedo arrastrarlo, puedo cortarlo, quemarlo y apuñalarlo, ¿y saben por qué? —enganchó al joven que lo encaró de la camisa y lo levantó un poco, sin llegar a separarlo del piso. Este se aterró bastante más que el resto por unos segundos y se sujetó la ropa. —Porque es nuestro. —lo liberó de golpe, casi provocando que el más joven perdiera su equilibrio.

Los ojos rojo bermellón de Masrur no perdieron de vista nada, todo lo que allí estaba ocurriendo lo estaba analizando y guardando en su memoria. Jamás olvidaría el rostro duro y grasiento de ese ser que había tirado a Sinbad al interior del vehículo y que había hecho amenazas indirectas hacia él a sus espaldas, del que acababa de agredir a uno de los chicos. No olvidaría esos ojos café mate que derrochaban desprecio y sarcasmo, unos ojos que miraban al mundo con soberbia y repulsión. Mucho menos dejaría de recordar ese fuerte olor a carne, sangre y tierra. Un olor característico en los humanos que ni siquiera el derecho tenían de llamarse personas. Olor a violencia injustificada, a trabajo indigno, a comidas y cenas que nunca fueron compartidas con quienes realmente lo necesitaban.

Sinbad se recompuso después de largos segundos. Su quijada había golpeado el piso de madera al caer, pero el foco de dolor se encontraba directamente en su pierna derecha, en la espinilla.

—¿Estás bien, chico? —el hombre más joven de los dos que había se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarle a sentarse, como mínimo.

—Sí. —no rechazó la ayuda, más por respeto y consideración ante la genuina preocupación de un desconocido que por otra cosa. Se dejó voltear hasta quedar recostado sobre los brazos ajenos, y enderezar para sentarse. Se sobó un poco el mentón. Fácilmente podía haber caído peor y terminar por quebrarse la mandíbula. Tuvo milagrosa suerte de que no ocurriera. —Gracias. —quiso ponerse en pie. En cuanto plantó la pierna derecha y subió a ella poco de su peso tuvo que desistir y dejarse caer sobre la rodilla izquierda. El dolor era tal que ni un mísero quejido pudo soltar, esa clase de daño ya tenía que ser insoportable para acallar de ese modo la voz de alguien.

—Espera. —el hombre lo echó ligeramente hacia atrás para sentarlo de nuevo y que dejara de plantar la pierna. Se puso de frente a él, la tomó por debajo del tobillo y se la levantó para observarla mientras el muchacho se apoyaba con las manos. Si no lo hacía su cuerpo se iría hacia atrás por inercia. Había una clara herida en ella, algo parecido a un corte grueso, rojo pero que no sangraba, que iba en horizontal y era rodeado de un color morado oscuro en el resto de la piel de alrededor. Definitivamente, había sido un golpe duro, la marca del borde del carruaje se había tatuado en su espinilla de muy mala forma. —Se ve mal, no deberías moverla. Lo bien que nos vendría algo de hie- —la puerta de madera roída se cerró de golpe desde fuera, haciéndole callar por el sobresalto. Ninguno de ellos cuatro se libró del susto por tan repentino portazo. El conductor había azotado la puerta para cerrarla. Se le escuchó subir al asiento delantero y empezar a fustigar a las mulas. Sinbad miró hacia las tres ventanas que había en las paredes del carromato, una en cada lado y otra en la puerta, todas con barrotes de hierro. La luz entraba a duras penas por ellas. No eran pequeñas, pero las barras bloqueaban la mitad de luz que podía llegar a entrar si no estuvieran.

El vehículo se puso en movimiento, oscilando un poco por el mal terreno, y salió del lugar bajo las impactadas miradas de los chicos que acababan de darse cuenta de que su ex jefe no estaba yendo a una compañía como la suya, sino a una peor. Uno de ellos, Gneo, sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves y las miró por unos momentos. Las presionó contra su mano y apretó la mandíbula. Eran las llaves de Sinbad, las que le había lanzado antes de irse por el llamado de Maader.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de los cientos de niños tuvieron que comprarlo a él? La mentira iba a hacerles más daño de lo que el joven conquistador hubiera creído. Sobretodo al pequeño Masrur. Siguió con la mirada el vehículo hasta que este desapareció del lugar. A partir de ahí, sus ojos se clavaron en esa entrada, abiertos de par en par y sin un sólo pestañeo. ¿Volvería a ver a Sinbad? Era un chico raro, tan raro como fascinante. Había captado mucho su atención en todo ese tiempo. Que le hubieran prohibido hablar con él no significaba que no pudiera conocerlo más. Como fanalis, pudo saber con sólo observar sus movimientos, sus miradas, sus reacciones, sus manías, sus actitudes. Lo estuvo conociendo a escondidas, de una forma que alguien normal no comprendería. Y se había cerciorado de que el muchacho todavía tenía la oportunidad de volver a recuperar el sentido común, de regresar a recordar sus verdaderas metas, las razones que le habían llevado hasta allí. Pero ahora... no sabía que iba a depararle al joven conquistador, si en algún momento se recuperaría y escalaría hasta la libertad o si caería más y más en el pozo negro que era la esclavitud. Y no podía mantenerse quieto sabiendo eso, pudo sentirlo desde que se enfrentó a él en la arena, el chico tenía una energía extraordinaria, un poder asombroso que no le habían dejado demostrar en esos dos años. Quería seguir de cerca al muchacho, deseaba estar cerca, era como una enorme necesidad nueva que se había hecho de un hueco en su corazón. Ahora que ya no estaba, anhelaba ir tras él, acompañarlo. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma? Se sorprendía a sí mismo, nunca llegó a experimentar unas emociones tan extrañas. Mucho menos creyó la forma en la que había reaccionado, dejando de lado su seriedad y silencio. Jamás perdió el autocontrol de esa forma, mucho menos por otra persona. Negó un poco con la cabeza, todavía mirando la entrada, la cual estaba siendo cerrada. No importaba lo que acabara de pasar, ni lo que pasaría en un futuro. Lo encontraría, se reuniría con él de nuevo, costara lo que le costara.

Nunca llegó a pensar que algo así ocurriría, creía que estaría con Maader por tiempo indefinido. ¿Desconoció el dato de que los niños que cumplían mayoría de edad se convertían automáticamente en propiedad de otra compañía por ser nuevo, porque nadie se lo dijo? Dos años podía considerarse poco tiempo. Pero estaba la otra posibilidad de que ninguno de los niños de Maader lo supiera. Las dos opciones eran bastante probables. Una diminuta cantidad de aire salió de golpe por su boca ante el sobresalto de una turbulencia en el carruaje. Deducía que el terreno por el que iban era bastante irregular, tal vez rocoso. Apoyó la espalda y la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. Tragó saliva con dificultad, tenía la garganta cerrada. Ni siquiera el fuerte temblor del vehículo le relajaba los músculos, estaban agarrotados a causa de los nervios y la inquietud. Si esto era lo que también le deparaba al resto, ¿no estaba siendo Maader... cruel? Inmediatamente se revolvió el cabello, intentando alejar esos pensamientos blasfemos sobre ella. El hombre más joven se encontraba sentado a su lado. Este lo miraba de reojo en ocasiones, y a veces dirigía la vista a la pierna derecha del joven. Se estaba poniendo peor. El golpe cada vez estaba más morado e hinchado.

—¿No te duele? —recibió como respuesta una negación gesticulada con la cabeza. Sus ojos verde ópalo se posaron sobre la herida. —Disimulas muy bien el dolor, pero conmigo eso no te va a funcionar. —mostró una débil sonrisa. Ahora sí consiguió que el chico lo mirara. Este imitó el gesto, pero con una expresión de conformidad.

—Vaya, pensaba que sí.

—He visto muchos gestos corporales relacionados con el dolor, no es tan fácil engañarme sobre el tema. —los ojos curiosos del muchacho hablaban por sí solos, le pedían que continuara hablando. —Mi padre era médico, siempre le ayudaba cuando podía. No me considero experto, pero creo que algo pude aprender. —su anterior sonrisa se amplió y se rascó la nuca, como restándole importancia. —Muchos de sus pacientes se intentaban hacer los fuertes, por eso es que al final terminé aprendiéndome los patrones que suelen tener los que quieren parecer resistentes al dolor, como tú. Y estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que lo disimulas.

Sinbad no cabía en su asombro, ese hombre sí que era un buen observador. Pareciera que ningún detalle se le escapaba. Admiraba eso, aunque se estaba olvidando de que él también era poseedor de esa habilidad, mucho más desarrollada además. Pero había un problema, ¿cómo respondería a eso? No recordaba si alguna vez fingió no sentir dolor o si lo disimuló. Es más, ¿en algún momento recibió el daño exacto como para tener que hacer el esfuerzo de esconderlo?

—No lo sé en realidad, en algunos momentos recuerdo haberme quejado de un dolor poco notorio, e incluso en otros de haber gritado por uno fuerte, pero no me acuerdo de si sufrí uno intermedio como para tener que disimularlo.

—Entiendo, uno nunca piensa en esa clase de cosas. No son importantes. —ahora que se paraba a observar más detenidamente al joven... —No eres de Reim, ¿verdad?

—No. —su respuesta fue ligeramente más seca de lo que hubiera querido, no era su intención sonar cortante o reacio.

—Lo imaginaba, no suelen verse por aquí personas con colores de cabello y ojos tan llamativos. Como habrás notado, la mayoría somos de ojos verdes o azules, y con pelo rubio o castaño.

—No serán llamativos porque se ven todos los días, pero estoy seguro de que en otras tierras serían igual de llamativos que los míos aquí.

—¿Y de dónde vienes? —ambos se giraron hacia la dueña de la voz femenina que generó esa pregunta. Tras escuchar la amena conversación, la mujer que iba con ellos al final decidió por animarse a participar. Sus fisgones orbes turquesa los miraban a los dos, aunque más al chico, ya que fue a él a quien iba dirigida su cuestión. Este se removió un poco en su lugar y enderezó la mirada al frente.

—Parthevia, ¿cierto, muchacho? —fue el turno de ellos tres para que se fijaran en el hombre más mayor, el que estaba sentado al otro lado, justo delante de ellos.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Sinbad estaba sorprendido por ello.

—El dorado de tus ojos es inconfundible, sólo las personas de allí poseen esa clase de color, es una característica muy notoria, al igual que el cabello morado, da igual el tono. Incluso entre tu gente es difícil que alguien adquiera los dos rasgos al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. —mencionó la mujer.

—Supongo. —el joven se encogió de hombros. Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a eso en especial.

—Ahora puedo hacerme una idea de por qué estás aquí... —el más maduro continuó hablando, dejando a la pareja en un silencio incómodo, y al chico en uno interesado. —Aparentas suficiente edad para ser un soldado o un guerrero, y sin embargo, no estás formando parte del ejército de Parthevia. La opción que queda es que seas un fugitivo y hayas acabado siendo atrapado para ser esclavo. —no parecía tener pelos en la lengua.

—Creo que no debería continuar... —el hombre más joven no estaba cómodo con el tema, y la mujer a su lado tampoco. Y estaba seguro de que el chico no se encontraba mejor, de que se sentía indignado. En su opinión, era alguien demasiado joven como para que le dijeran cosas tan duras de forma tan directa. Pero ambos, tanto él como ella, se sorprendieron cuando vieron esa sonrisa surcar el rostro del muchacho.

—No se equivoca, es cierto que soy un fugitivo, y posiblemente me estén buscando para hacerme cumplir mi condena como traidor. —dobló la pierna izquierda y apoyó el brazo en ella con porte desinteresado. Esta vez fue el momento del más mayor para sorprenderse ligeramente.

—¿Un chico tan joven catalogado de traidor? —no sabía qué podía haber hecho un niño para ser tachado de eso por su propio imperio.

—Me negué a participar en la guerra y a colaborar con mi patria.

—Entiendo, por eso huiste.

—No huí, fui a ampliar mis horizontes.

—Con que un alma aventurera, eh. —el hombre se cruzó de brazos. —Hace falta que digas que tu nombre es Sinbad, más conocido como El Conquistador de calabozos y el jefe de la famosa compañía de Sindria. —su tono de obvia broma dejaba ver que no lo decía en serio, había más personas como el muchacho que tenía delante. No era el único que se consideraba aventurero.

El de ojos verdes soltó una escueta risa.

—No exagere, señor.

—Tengo entendido que la compañía de Sindria ha trasladado su sede a Balbadd, eso queda bastante lejos. —fue el turno de la dama para hablar. —La gente echa de menos sus actuaciones en los teatros de Reim, hasta hoy en día no dejan de decir que eran mágicas. Hubiera dado mucho por ver una.

Por lo que parecía, la compañía de la que era dueño no había bajado su puesto y se mantenía tan conocida como hacía dos años atrás, eso era una muy buena señal. Supo en su momento que podía confiar en sus compañeros, no habían dejado que Sindria se hundiera ni aun con su larga ausencia. Pero estaban muy lejos de él ahora.

—¿Y qué si así fuera? —se ganó a pulso las miradas de los adultos, tan confusas como anonadadas. Pero él ya no sonreía, su expresión era seria, algo melancólica. Acomodó su espalda en la pared de madera, dejó reposar los brazos sobre su abdomen y ladeó con parsimonia la cabeza hacia el lado contrario al de ellos, sin permitirles verle la cara, todavía con la pierna izquierda doblada hacia su pecho y la derecha ligeramente estirada. Por alguna razón extraña el pecho se le comprimió al escuchar hablar sobre Sindria, no se sintió bien después de ello. Y de nuevo esa voz gritona y violenta hizo aparición en su cabeza. Ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente para saber que esa voz era la suya propia, pero no para deducir qué demonios quería decirle.

—¿Eres... eres Sinbad? —el hombre más joven apenas pudo formular la pregunta de seguido, era algo increíble. El joven sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy... sorprendido. No esperaba que realmente lo fueras. Quiero decir, ¿cómo... cómo es que eres un esclavo? Todo el mundo cree que estás haciendo crecer Sindria en Balbadd y buscando más de esos calabozos.

—Señor, por favor... —la mujer comenzaba a pensar que era demasiado directo, que el viejo tenía poco tacto.

El chico liberó una risa baja, amarga.

—No soy un esclavo. —subió sobre ellos un silencio confuso.

—Estás encerrado en un carruaje con destino a una compañía de esclavos y tienes un grillete en el cuello. ¿Sabes lo que significa un grillete en el cuello? Que para ellos ya no eras más que un animal, una propiedad a la que explotar, un objeto de diversión. —el más maduro no se andaba con tonterías, era un hombre serio al que no le importaba dañar los sentimientos ajenos si era por la sinceridad, de los que pensaban que era mejor morir con la verdad que vivir con la mentira. Un hombre con... orgullo.

—En serio, cállese. —el de ojos verdes tampoco estaba de acuerdo con aquella actitud tan fría.

Lo sabía, rayos. Lo sabía, no necesitaba que se lo dijera de esa forma, demonios. Él era quien enviaba esclavos a subastas, quien decidía si se quedaban en Mariadel o no. Ya sabía lo que era un... No, no lo sabía. No sabía lo que era un verdadero esclavo. Creía que sí, pero no. Maader los había transformado a todos en algo diferente a eso, no los maltrataba directamente, no los agredía. El muchacho tenía una idea distorsionada de lo que realmente era ser uno, y ya se sabía perfectamente la razón de ello. Ese lavado de cerebro hizo estragos en él una vez más. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de su situación, de que había vuelto a ser víctima de esa ruin manipuladora. Y él siendo tan imbécil, tan inconsciente. Dos malditos años siendo un idiota inútil, abandonando por completo sus ambiciones, sus deseos, sus metas, a sus amigos, todo para cumplir con la tarea de mantener feliz y satisfecha a esa desgraciada mujer. Agachó la cabeza y presionó la mandíbula, rabioso. Se había dejado vencer otra vez por el mismo sucio método... Imperdonable.

—¡Joder! —estrelló el puño en la pared en la que se apoyaba. Tanto resentimiento hacia ella le hizo utilizar la fuerza que todavía no había perdido su cuerpo, consiguiendo hacer oscilar hacia ese lado la parte del vehículo en la que estaban. Los tres adultos tuvieron que aferrarse a lo que pudieron, al suelo o a las paredes.

—¡Sinbad, por favor, cálmate! —pidió la dama, algo nerviosa por los movimientos. Había oído hablar mucho del famoso Sinbad y de su impresionante poder, temía que volcara el carruaje.

—Enfadándote ahora no conseguirás nada. Piensa que al menos tu compañía está ganando mucho.—era la única buena noticia, el hombre al lado de ella quería hacerle entrar en razón. Ninguno allí conocía lo que había pasado con él, pero la solución no era enrabietarse y empezar a golpear aleatoriamente.

—No sé cómo es que has llegado hasta este punto, pero ya no puedes volver hacia atrás, niño.

En ese momento sus ojos dorados se abrieron de golpe, su cuerpo se detuvo por completo, incluso pareció dejar de respirar. Se convirtió en una estatua viviente con la mirada perdida en el suelo de madera desgastada.

 _"—¡No puedes irte así! ¡Si lo haces no podrás regresar!"_

 _"—... pero ya no puedes volver hacia atrás, niño."_

Eso fue lo que Masrur le dijo, lo que no alcanzó a entender. Ahora lo veía, esas dos frases cobraron sentido de inmediato. Con que a eso se refería... y él tan idiota como para no saber, ni querer, analizarlo en frío, sin prestarle la atención que realmente requería. Eran advertencias, y las ignoró, pensando que no eran algo que tuviera demasiada importancia. Todo por anteponer a esa cruel mujer y a su inmoral compañía antes que a sí mismo, por no causarle problemas, por necesitar falsamente que estuviera orgullosa de él. Maader le había empujado hasta el borde de un pozo lleno de oscuridad, pero fue él quien había saltado por sus propios pies. El pequeño pelirrojo intentó detenerlo, y no le hizo caso. Ahora podía comprender qué tan obsesionado estuvo siempre Fatima, entendía cómo era que se comportaba de esa forma. El de cabello claro nunca tuvo a nadie más que a ella, ¿cómo esperaba Sinbad hacerle entrar en razón cuando lo intentó? Había sido tan estúpido dejando pasar tantas señales.

—Volver hacia atrás no es una opción, no voy a retroceder. —apoyó la mano en la pared y se levantó con pequeña dificultad por el tambaleo del carromato. Utilizó sus dos piernas para mantenerse en pie, su derecha crujió cuando repartió el peso por igual en ambas, pero poco le importó el sonido o el reciente punzante dolor en su espinilla. —Seguiré hacia delante, no importa si es caminando, corriendo o arrastrándome. —para los tres adultos ya no había ninguna duda, tal determinación y valor no podían ser de nadie más que del tan admirado Sinbad, el chico que conquistó dos calabozos y construyó su propia gran compañía de comercio desde el corazón de Reim. El joven giró la cabeza y miró el exterior por entre los barrotes de la ventana. Estaba pasando por el mismo camino otro carruaje que llevaba esclavos, pero hacia el lado contrario de donde ellos iban. Ese vehículo no tenía paredes si quiera, sólo barrotes de hierro, dejando así a la intemperie a los que iban dentro. Había tantas personas ahí, y todas de diferentes edades, desde niños hasta mayores.

—Sinbad, por favor, siéntate y cálmate. Te vas a hacer más daño en-

—¿Que me calme? —miró fijamente al joven adulto. —Estoy perfectamente calmado, ¡pero ya estoy hasta aquí —colocó la mano sobre su propia frente, como si midiera la altura de algo. —de todo esto! ¡Estoy harto de quedarme quieto en el sitio, sin hacer nada! ¡Harto de ver cómo unos cuántos impresentables se dedican a robarles sus vidas a las personas y a ponerle precio a su libertad y cuerpo! ¡Harto de que se hagan dueños de su futuro! ¡Y lo siento, pero no voy a quedarme mirando, y tampoco a dejar que algo como esto —se señaló el grillete del cuello. —me aleje de mi destino! —se volteó, y con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, golpeó con los nudillos la cerradura de la puerta, mas no la abrió.

—¡Quédate quieto, chico, vas a meternos en problemas! —el más mayor hizo amago de levantarse, pero una nueva turbulencia lo llevó al suelo otra vez. Una turbulencia que el muchacho aprovechó para echarse sobre la puerta al mismo tiempo que volvía a golpear.

Nadie supo cómo, pero la puerta acabó cediendo y abriéndose al instante, dejando caer a Sinbad hacia fuera por el impulso que llevaba y haciéndole rodar por el suelo de tierra al haberse venido abajo con el vehículo en marcha. Lamentablemente, no fue silencioso.

—¿Pero qué...? —el conductor detuvo a las mulas y frenó el carruaje. El otro carromato también paró su rumbo por el escándalo de escuchar algo quebrarse y luego oír caerse otra cosa.

—¡Eh! ¿Ha pasado algo? —el otro piloto bajó de su asiento y caminó hacia el vehículo contrario. Vio con atención cómo el otro se asomaba hacia el interior y chascaba la lengua.

—Se ha escapado.

—Así que no ha sido un accidente. Qué lástima, una de las ovejas ha abierto la puerta y ha huido. ¿Qué hará ahora el pastor? —utilizaba un obvio tono de burla. El otro alzó el cuello sobre el hombro de este para mirar lo que tuviera detrás.

—Oh, no, no se ha llegado a escapar. —su mercancía más joven estaba varios metros más atrás y al lado del carruaje contrario, recuperándose en el suelo del mareo que le había provocado el tanto rodar.

Sinbad se arrodilló y se sujetó la cabeza, con los ojos un poco perdidos.

—La próxima vez debería intentar caer derecho... —se había llenado de polvo y rasguños, y su cabello se había enredado más de lo que ya estaba. Se levantó despacio, lo que hizo que su pierna derecha volviera a crujir por segunda vez, ahora más fuerte. Soltó un quejido y cerró un ojo por el dolor que se había transmitido a través de uno de los nervios, pero no cedió el peso, sino que lo trasladó a la pierna izquierda, dejando la otra caer. Se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que su espinilla estaba mucho más morada que antes, y por los chasquidos que daba cuando plantaba deducía que podía tener una fisura en el hueso de la tibia. No era mucho, aquello sanaba en pocas semanas, mas si no quería romperlo entero debía mantener la extremidad quieta.

—¡Vas a lamentar haber intentado escapar, niñato! —el hombre culpable de su herida se acercó con paso firme y rápido hacia él, siendo seguido por el otro.

—No, por favor, ya lamento muchas cosas. Añadir otra más a la lista sería demasiado molesto. —les estaba tomando el pelo. Bueno, tal vez lo de dejar la pierna quieta tendría que esperar.

—¡Jo¡ Cuidado, se te está revelando. —y el otro piloto no dejaba de meter baza al asunto.

—¡Cállate! —tal parecía que ya se habían cruzado varias veces, lo cuál se podía deducir fácilmente por la forma en la que se trataban. Horrible. Ya estaba a menos de un metro de Sinbad. Internamente, le extrañaba que el joven no se hubiera movido. —Lo sabía, sólo eres un crío bocazas. —un perro ladrador, poco mordedor. En un parpadeo, y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, el chico le estrelló el puño en el pómulo.

Abrió los ojos de sobremanera, con el pulso acelerado y su respiración en pausa. No podía creerlo, ¿de verdad había perdido tanta fuerza? Ese golpe, en un pasado, habría lanzado por los aires al oponente, y ahora apenas le había ladeado la cabeza. ¿O habría sido que toda la fuerza la había utilizado para romper la cerradura? De una forma o de otra... ambas confirmaban que su potencia se había reducido mucho durante esos dos años. Maldijo por dentro aquello. Otro puñetazo iba a darse en la violenta situación, y no por parte suya. Los blancos nudillos gruesos del hombre se dirigían hacia él, hacia una parte de su cara que no iba a pararse a adivinar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento similar al de una cobra, evitando el impacto. Pero aquello no parecía tener pinta de terminar tan fácil. El mismo movimiento volvió a repetirse, y esta vez, el muchacho se agachó, librándose así de un segundo golpe. Inmediatamente, se impulsó con la pierna para pasar por debajo del conductor y quedarse a sus espaldas. Clavó las palmas de sus manos al suelo y levantó sus extremidades inferiores en el aire. Utilizó la izquierda para darle una coz con el talón justo en el coxis.

El hombre terminó perdiendo el equilibrio en pocos milisegundos y cayendo de rodillas por el impulso de la patada. El corto, pero muy sonoro, grito asustó a todo esclavo presente. Los tres adultos que vinieron con él se asomaban un poco para observar, y los del carruaje ajeno se pegaban entre los barrotes como podían para lo mismo. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo, no sabían de dónde había sacado el muchacho la valentía, el coraje y la fuerza para revelarse de esa forma, para enfrentarse en todos los sentidos posibles a quien estaba por encima de él, porque ellos sabían algo que Sinbad no. Estaba cometiendo un suicidio. Si no dejaba fuera de combate a los dos hombres... iban a matarlo por tal falta. Aunque si tenía suerte sería tomado como un incidente desagradable y sólo lo torturarían sin tener que llegar al asesinato.

Dejó caer su peso para que su espalda tocara el suelo, para acabar ese movimiento con una voltereta básica, pero nunca lo alcanzó. El otro piloto le agarró los tobillos en el aire, obligándolo a mantenerse sujeto con las manos apoyadas y los codos doblados. No sabía qué demonios había pasado hasta que enderezó la cabeza y vio la imagen del culpable entre sus piernas.

—¡Iiiihh! —dio un gritito nervioso y agudo, no esperaba que aquel fuera a meterse también en la pelea. Un dos contra uno no era nada justo para él, menos con la pierna derecha inactiva. No quería hacerse más daño en el hueso del que ya tenía, una rotura completa sería lo peor en esa situación. Pero aún no estaba atrapado. Saltó con las manos y giró su cuerpo hacia abajo en el aire para terminar de cara al suelo. El cambio de posición cruzó los brazos del tipo en un agarre forzado. Fue su turno ahora para cruzar la pierna izquierda por debajo de la derecha, haciendo doblarse el brazo derecho de su segundo oponente. Este lo soltó de inmediato por el dolor punzante y se agarró la zona de la extremidad que casi es partida.

—¡Condenado niño! ¡Eso pudo romperme el brazo! —¿un dato más sobre este nuevo sujeto? Era un tremendo quejica dramático.

—¿Perdón? —ese tono en el chico sonaba muy irritado. Se levantó, se giró hacia él y alzó su pierna derecha, mostrando el obvio moratón oscuro y la línea roja de su espinilla. —Me estáis atacando entre dos teniendo yo esto. —señaló con insistencia la zona. Estaba MUY indignado.

—Baja de la nube y vuelve a tu lugar, no eres más que un esclavo. Si algo le sucede a tu cuerpo a nadie le importa, tu único valor es monetario.

—¡Cierra la boca y atrápalo, inútil!

Dicho y hecho. El muchacho no alcanzó a bajar la pierna, había sido cogido del tobillo una vez más. El hombre tiró con fuerza de él, haciéndole caer de espaldas al mismo tiempo que era arrastrado. Casi pudo escuchar al momento del tirón cómo su hueso se había separado un poco más. Sentía como si miles de astillas se clavaran en su espinilla. Demonios, de ese agarre sí que no podía escaparse tan fácilmente... A la mierda la pierna, prefería huir con una extremidad rota a dejarse capturar con una fisura diminuta. Dobló la rodilla hasta su propio pecho para coger impulso y la estiró de golpe, pateando de forma potente el estómago del hombre. Ahora sí que pudo escucharse perfectamente en todo el lugar el sonido incómodo de un hueso partirse. Le ardía el lugar exacto en donde recibió el impacto con el carruaje. Era un dolor palpitante, intenso. Su expresión contraída dio lugar a una actitud desesperada. Ahora que llevaba una clara desventaja debía darse prisa en dejar sin sentido a esos dos o las cosas se tornarían muy negras para él. Hizo encogerse al otro, por lo que aprovechó para levantarse. Pero en cuanto lo hizo tuvo que bajar de nuevo. Vio de reojo cómo el dueño del carromato en el que montó iba a darle un golpe entre el cuello y el hombro. Sinbad arqueó la espalda y se aferró a las rodillas del conductor. Regresó a impulsarse con los pies para dar un salto y hacerle caerse de sentón mientras él volvía a dar una voltereta, esta vez hacia atrás. Aprovechó el momento en el aire justo antes de plantar los pies en tierra para darle un rodillazo en alguna parte de la cara que no estaba mirando. Mala decisión, porque no acertó. El adulto lo cogió a dos manos de la cintura y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia un lado. El joven se estrelló contra los duros barrotes de hierro del carruaje vecino, haciendo apartarse a los esclavos de ese extremo por precaución. Se apoyó sobre los codos con la intención de erguir su cabeza y continuar luchando por su libertad, pero en cuanto lo hizo no esperó encontrarse un par de ojos de color rojo bermellón mirándolo tan de cerca.

—¿Masru-? —de repente, todo lo que sus oídos pudieron escuchar fue un continuo pitido insoportable y agudo, seguido de una jaqueca intensa. Su visión tuvo pocos segundos de nitidez antes de que comenzara a nublarse, para después comenzar a teñirse oscura, y finalmente ser inundada por la más negra oscuridad.

Sintió a duras penas cómo su cabeza había caído al suelo y su cuerpo quedaba inmóvil, pero relajado. Pudo ver antes de cerrar los párpados que se había equivocado. Los ojos que había visto no eran de Masrur, sino de una niña muy pequeña, posiblemente de tres o cuatro años, igualmente pelirroja y con un moñito a un lado de su cabecita brillante. Esos ojos, incluso se pudo haber atrevido a pensar que el color de cabello, eran tan idénticos a los del fanalis que conocía...

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Lo sé, me pasé de mi límite de palabras. ¿Saben lo peor? Que ahí se suponía que no debía terminar, está cortado :'v  
¿Pur qué, vida cruel?**


	3. Chapter 3

Apretó con fuerza el nudo de tela sobre esa pierna rota. Tenía frío, las heladas partículas del aire húmedo se clavaban en cada poro de su piel, provocándole escalofríos que recorrían sin piedad toda su columna vertebral. No esperó en ningún momento una habitación de lujo sabiendo qué era él y a dónde se estuvo dirigiendo. Pero eso... era demasiado. No había nada más que una diminuta abertura en la pared trasera que ejercía de ventana, pero era tan pequeño su tamaño que ni siquiera podía considerarse como tal. Nada más había un agujero en la pared con barrotes que simulaba ser una ventana. Era una jaula, literalmente. Tres paredes de ladrillos de piedra rasposa detrás y a los lados, y una de barrotes de hierro en frente. De eso mismo estaba fabricada esa puerta, era difícil distinguirla entre tantas rayas de color plata oxidada. No había intimidad ahí dentro, habían sido encerrados como animales salvajes. Detrás de ambas paredes laterales se encontraban más jaulas exactas, y al lado de ellas otras, y otras. Y en el lado contrario de ese pasillo exasperante era exactamente del mismo modo. Mujeres y hombres, de edad joven hasta veterana, encarcelados detrás de esas prisiones. Privados de derechos y libertad, incluso de colchones o de alguna condenada almohada, aunque fuera para ponerla sobre esas tablas de madera enganchadas a las paredes que, se suponía, eran sus camas. Nada más había dentro de esos espacios. Nada. Y estaba preocupado, esa mujer y el hombre mayor con los que viajó fueron los primeros en ser arrastrados fuera del carruaje, dando traspiés por los grilletes que ambos tenían encadenados a los tobillos. El qué había pasado con ellos era un misterio en aquel momento. Cualquier cosa pudieron haberles hecho si consideraban que no estaban ni siquiera a la altura para ser esclavos. Le hacía sudar inquietud el pensar que existía la posibilidad de que los hubieran matado, pues al fin y al cabo, si veían que un esclavo no lucía bien se deshacían de este de inmediato. No los conocía, pero era empático, y llegó a sentir por ellos en las muchas horas de viaje. Ella era un poco reservada al inicio, se había dado cuenta, pero era una persona curiosa, amable y comprensiva. Pudo notar en ella un instinto maternal oculto, posiblemente hubiera tenido un niño o una niña hacía pocos años. En cuanto al viejo, no era una mala persona, pero su excesiva sinceridad dejaba relucir que podía ser un poco egoísta. Un hombre mayor que no se callaba cuando algo le parecía incorrecto o le molestaba. Alguien que no tenía reparos en poner los pies de la gente en la tierra, aun si eso les costara parte de su fe. Ellos dos, en verdad, se habían ofrecido sin siquiera pensarlo a ayudarle cuando el chico de dieciocho años fue tirado de esa forma tan violenta al interior del carromato por segunda vez, después de haber montado ese enorme alboroto que involucró a otro conductor. Supo cuando lo tuvo delante, e inconsciente, que él mismo optó por tomar la cruda decisión de sacrificar una pierna como último recurso por resistir un poco más, aun siendo tan sólo un niño todavía. Definitivamente, nadie, ni siquiera un adulto como él, hubiera tardado tan poco en tomar tal decisión. Con lo ocurrido les quedó bien claro que ese muchacho, realmente, era el famoso Sinbad. Había aguantado en movimiento, peleando por no ser acorralado sabiendo que tenía la desventaja cogida. Y a pesar de ello, no desistió de intentarlo. Era un chico fascinante, mucho más valeroso que cualquier guerrero o soldado. Le admiraba. Pero a pesar de ser una criatura única, continuaba siendo una persona humana, no era inmortal.

Había aprovechado el resto del viaje para quitarse la sucia y rota camisa que llevaba para rasgarla en dos. Uno de los trozos lo enrolló con fuerza alrededor de la pierna derecha de Sinbad después de haber recolocado con sus propias manos el hueso en su lugar. Fue una suerte que este estuviera inconsciente o habría sufrido de un dolor muy agudo cuando lo hizo. Posteriormente, utilizó la otra parte de la tela para arrugarla y presionar la zona trasera de la cabeza del joven. El golpe crítico que lo dejó sin sentido frente al otro vehículo había sido causado por una piedra de considerable tamaño. Esta no había sido lanzada, sino que la habían dejado caer sobre él después de acercársele por la espalda. No dejó de sangrar en todo el camino, y en el momento actual esa tela estaba ya teñida de un fuerte tono de rojo, la mayoría de su superficie empezando a resecarse y a quedarse de un color granate negruzco por el tranquilizador motivo de que la hemorragia se había detenido hacía un buen rato, tal vez poco antes de bajar.

No había rechistado al ser llevado a su celda mientras tuvieran al menos el tacto de cargar al joven en lugar de arrastrarlo por el suelo. Y tuvo la tremenda suerte de que no los encerraron en solitario, una buena forma de ahorrar espacio.

A pesar de saber que el chico ya no sangraba, no apartó en ningún momento la bola de tela de su cabeza. Sentado en el suelo, lo tenía recostado entre sus piernas, de espaldas a él y ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado para sujetarlo con el brazo libre. Si era sincero consigo mismo, esperaba que el muchacho fuera de una complexión más marcada según había escuchado de las lenguas de Reim. Alguien con apariencia majestuosa y con el cuerpo de un luchador, pero lo que vio cuando este fue empujado por primera vez al carruaje no se acercaba a la descripción. Él vio subir a un chico joven de constitución delgada y con cierta musculatura en algunas zonas, pero nada fuera de lugar a esa temprana edad como decían. ¿Eran los rumores, que se habían deformado? ¿O realmente Sinbad fue así y pasó algo que no le permitió continuar manteniendo su robusta imagen aun siendo un crío? El único que podía responder a aquello era el joven de cabello largo. Sin embargo, tampoco se veía en el derecho de preguntarle así como así, eran completos desconocidos, no creía que fuera correcto tomar tanta confianza como para que le dijera algo que, posiblemente, fuera doloroso de mencionar.

—¿Cuántos quedan? —una voz masculina, dura, resonó sobre las demás voces débiles de los esclavos del lugar.

—Dos, señor. —otra similar, un poco más suave y perteneciente a un hombre alto, fuerte, que llevaba consigo una bolsa de tela respondió. —En la celda 807. Un adulto joven y un niño recién enviado de Mariadel.

—Oh~ El nuevo artículo. Esperemos que no sea una decepción. —iban acercándose cada vez más, haciendo crujir sus pisadas sobre el suelo de tierra y piedra suelta. —¿Has cogido suficientes informes?

—Sí, señor.

No tardaron demasiado en irrumpir frente a él, abriendo con una llave la puerta oxidada y haciéndola chillar con furia al empujarla. Celda 807, esa era la suya, al parecer. ¿Cuántas más había en ese espantoso sitio? ¿Cuántas personas capturadas, secuestradas, para serles arrancada su libertad? La maldad del ser humano a veces no alcanzaba límites.

—Tú primero. Suelta al mocoso, estorba. —ordenó, señalándole con desplante y frunciendo sus pobladas cejas castañas, arrugando su mueca autoritaria.

El hombre escuchó perfectamente, mirándolos desde abajo con desconfianza. Pero no podía arriesgarse a desobedecer, las consecuencias serían fatales, y lo peor era que influirían directamente en el chico también por estar cerca. Se fue levantando al mismo tiempo que lo iba dejando tumbado de lado en el suelo, colocando al final con delicadeza la bola de tela bajo su cabeza para que hiciera de apoyo blando. Caminó hacia ellos con la mayor de las inquietudes, sin saber qué estaban planeando hacer y arrastrando la cadena que unía sus dos tobillos a los grilletes. El que llevaba los papeles sacó una pluma entintada del bolsillo, captando un poco su atención, ahora aumentada.

—Nombre. —un tono severo fue utilizado por el otro antes de que le agarrara la cara y empezara a moverla hacia los lados.

—Xylon. —la pluma empezó a escribir sobre la hoja.

—Edad. —le alzó la cabeza, observando cada detalle.

—Treinta y cuatro. —su voz se vio forzada por la tensión de estirar su cuello.

—Procedencia. —se la agachó de golpe, obligándolo a mirar al suelo.

—Reim... —acalló un quejido después de responder, pues le había agarrado del cabello.

—Oficio. —lo soltó y le dio la vuelta con brusquedad.

—Discípulo de médico. —justo después de hablar, fue pateado en la espalda hacia delante, haciéndole tropezar con la cadena y caer de cara al suelo áspero.

—Apunta en descripción física. Piel normal, constitución media, ojos verdes y pelo rubio oscuro. ¿Lo tienes?

—Sí, señor. —terminó de escribir a una buena velocidad.

—Perfecto. Queda el mocoso de Mariadel. —caminó más hacia el interior de la celda, pasando por el lado de quien se estaba incorporando a gatas, con escozor en las palmas de las manos y las rodillas. Este levantó la cabeza con algo de miedo.

Las pocas horas que había pasado con el chico antes de montar aquel alboroto a mitad de camino fueron suficientes para empatizar con él. Le preocupaba. Desvió la mirada hacia el hombre más alto y lo siguió con ella hasta que este terminó por detenerse. Ambos tipos tapándole la imagen del muchacho. Escuchó una queja por lo bajo antes de observar cómo el que parecía ser el de mayor cargo tomaba a Sinbad del brazo y lo alzaba sin cuidado. Demonios, iba a dislocarle el hombro si lo levantaba de forma tan brusca. Se quedó sin aliento cuando oyó un golpe muy sonoro, tanto que resonó con eco fuera de la celda. Era un ruido muy familiar para todo el mundo, acababa de presenciar con sus tímpanos una monstruosa bofetada.

—Tsk... Nada, no reacciona.

—Bueno, tres de cuatro no está mal. Al menos esta vez nos llegó más de la mitad de los esclavos.

—No esperaba mucho de un mocoso salido de Mariadel. Esa mujer los debilita y los hace flojos, qué desperdicio de potencial. Inconsciente no va a poder responder para su informe, y un esclavo sin ficha no es válido para vender. Esperar a que se espabile es una pérdida de tiempo. —liberó un suspiro ronco y soltó, sin más, al joven, provocando que se estampara contra el suelo. Lo único bueno de aquello era que nunca lo llegó a levantar del todo, la distancia de la caída fue muy corta y poco peligrosa. Le arrebató los papeles al otro y caminó hacia la puerta. —Deshazte de él.

—¡¿Qu-?!

—Sí, señor. —lo interrumpió antes de poder sacar su voz al aire.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, intensificando el movimiento de su pecho desnudo y rasguñado, y observando con notable pánico cómo el hombre más alto, el que todavía continuaba en su lugar, tomaba a Sinbad de un costado con una sola mano y lo levantaba para terminar cargándolo sobre su hombro. Su cuerpo petrificado desobedecía la orden de levantarse y detenerlo, de impedir que se lo llevaran y le robaran la vida de otra forma muy distinta a la que ya lo habían hecho. Ni siquiera era capaz de temblar. La impotencia iba en aumento mientras más se iba alejando con el joven hacia la puerta supervisada por el otro. Vio cómo salía de la celda y la puerta de rejas era cerrada con la llave, acompañando con esos sonidos chirriantes e insoportables que le taladraban los oídos sin piedad. Antes de que alguno pudiera dar un paso más para irse, se levantó, torpe, lo más rápido que pudo y corrió con dificultad hasta encaramarse a los barrotes y apretarlos con las manos.

—¡Esperad! ¡No podéis hacer eso! —no supo de dónde sacó la valentía para hablar, ni de dónde salió la fuerza para presionar tanto las rejas. Pero fue en vano, ninguno de los dos le prestó la más mínima atención. Le habían escuchado, eso era indiscutible, sin embargo, le ignoraban completamente. No consiguió que continuaran parados, ya habían comenzado a caminar. —¡No tardará en despertarse, no cuesta nada esperar unos minutos, por favor! —no era seguro lo que decía, pero tenía que detenerlos de alguna forma. Lamentablemente, aquello tampoco sirvió. Le entraba el terror en el cuerpo a medida que se alejaban cada vez más. Una conexión entre recuerdo y pensamiento chispeó en su cabeza entonces. ¿No era información básica lo que querían para rellenar la ficha? No era el chico necesariamente quien tenía que responder si alguien más sabía sobre él… ¿verdad? —¡Lo conozco, yo puedo rellenar esa hoja! —además, la mitad de ella era aspecto físico, algo que no se preguntaba, sino que se observaba a simple vista como hicieron con él. Los pasos del más bajo se detuvieron junto con la respiración del de ojos verdes. La inmovilidad hizo pararse y girarse al que cargaba al muchacho.

—¿Señor?

—Prefiero que sean cuatro de cuatro, suficiente mercancía se muere todos los días. —volvió sobre sus pasos, seguido del más alto, hasta llegar frente a la celda correspondiente. Xylon los miraba, intimidado. —Suéltalo dentro. —sacó la llave e hizo retroceder al hombre rubio pegando un puñetazo a uno de los barrotes a modo de advertencia para que se retirara de la puerta. El ruido de hierro golpeado fue profundo, haciendo vibrar durante más de dos segundos el metal. Empujó la puerta y le ordenó al otro entrar y soltar al menor de los cuatro. Acató al instante, bajándolo de su hombro y dejándolo caer de espaldas sin ninguna delicadeza. El rubio se alteró, pues la herida de su cabeza fue en la parte trasera, y era reciente. Fácilmente podía volver a sangrar. —Apunta rápido. —le estampó los papeles en el abdomen al otro, importándole poco si le hacía daño en el estómago. Este los tomó y sacó velozmente la pluma al mismo tiempo que el otro se agachaba y repetía el procedimiento de observación que con el hombre de ojos verdes, moviendo y tocando al chico donde y como le daba la gana. —Piel normal, ligeramente morena. Complexión delgada. —no se había percatado hasta ese momento de la tela que se enrollaba a su pierna, y llevaba allí los años suficientes como para saber diferenciar heridas de todo tipo, y la zona vendada era demasiado obvia. —Tibia rota, una lástima, eso le resta puntos. —le dio la vuelta, dejándolo boca abajo. Llamó su atención que parte de su pelo estaba acartonado por una sustancia granate oscuro. Soltó una risa burlona. —Brecha en la zona trasera de la cabeza, está hecho un cromo, el pobre. Lo han machacado. —parecía divertirle ese hecho. —Cabello largo de longitud hasta los gemelos, lila y… —volvió a girarlo, boca arriba, y alzó con el pulgar el parpado superior de su ojo derecho. —ojos dorados. —lo dejó volver a cerrarse al retirar el dedo. Se levantó y miró con severidad al adulto joven. —Tú, responde rápido, ya hemos perdido unos valiosos minutos, y no creo que te guste pagar por ellos. ¿Cuál es el nombre del mocoso?

—… Sinbad. —silencio.

Y tras ese lapso de vacío auditivo, carcajadas. Unas fuertes risas que confundieron al hombre joven, asustándolo un poco.

—Con que esta era la razón por la que la señorita Maader presumía tanto de entregarnos un tesoro. —continuó riendo con desplante y ofensa. Parecían saber perfectamente la identidad que le daba ese nombre. —Qué bajo ha caído este crío, con lo bien que le estaba yendo hace dos años. Un día está en boca de todo Reim y al siguiente es esclavo, qué patético. —respiró hondo para calmar su respiración. —Escribe: edad, dieciocho; procedencia, Parthevia; oficio, conquistador de calabozos y comerciante. —se frotó las manos. —Con este sí que nos vamos a forrar en cuanto lo vendamos.

—Eso si no muere antes, señor. —guardó la pluma en el bolsillo. Abrió la bolsa de tela que portaba y sacó dos pares de grilletes. Fue rápido al colocárselos al muchacho en tobillos y muñecas. Al ser un conquistador y una persona demasiado fuerte, a pesar de su edad, las medidas de seguridad eran más que obligatorias para evitar que diera problemas.

—Tienes razón, habrá que ver si es lo suficientemente resistente. —se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la celda y siendo seguido por el otro. —Sería una decepción muy grande que un conquistador de calabozos no consiguiera sobrevivir aquí. —cerró la chirriante puerta y echó la llave. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, alejándose para salir del lugar. —Ahora sí le encuentro sentido a su repentina desaparición, esa señorita Maader es fascinante. Mira que conseguir cazar al famosísimo Sinbad. ¡Qué mujer!

Xylon los perdió de vista segundos después. Siendo bañado por un enorme alivio dio el suspiro más largo del momento. Si no se hubiera recuperado del impacto a tiempo, el joven ahora estaría muerto, o en proceso de estarlo. Se giró, se acercó lo más rápido posible a él y se arrodilló a un lado. Colocó un brazo detrás de su espalda y le levantó el torso. Después le agachó la cabeza hacia delante, temiendo que el golpe de antes hubiera podido abrirle la herida. Apartó con los dedos de la mano libre el pelo para observar mejor su cuero cabelludo. No había rastros de sangre nueva, eso era bueno. Tal parecía que no había llegado a darse justo ahí. Llevaba bastante poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero se pudo dar cuenta de la suerte tan extraña que seguía de cerca al chico. Dentro de lo peor siempre le ocurría lo mejor, y dentro de lo mejor sufría lo peor. Era algo sumamente confuso. Pero no era su peculiar suerte lo que le preocupaba en ese momento, sino en si el pedrusco que le cayó encima pudo dejarle un traumatismo lo suficientemente serio como para afectar a algo en su cerebro. Podía llegar a sufrir desde una amnesia hasta un deterioro importante de las funciones motoras, como mover una extremidad o la vocalización en el habla. Por el amor de dios esperaba que no, que sólo fuera la herida y nada más. Subió el brazo que lo sujetaba a la altura de sus hombros y pasó el otro por debajo de sus piernas. Con ambos lo levantó un poco del suelo y lo cargó al mismo tiempo que él se ponía en pie. Caminó unos pasos hasta la pared y lo sentó de nuevo, apoyándole en ella. Le ladeó un poco el rostro hacia un lado. Rayos, esa mejilla estaba al rojo vivo. La bofetada fue tan violenta como la escuchó. No estaba la forma de la mano marcada por el simple hecho de que esta abarcó todo el lateral de su cara. Era de mayor tamaño y le dejó la piel muy enrojecida y caliente. Irónicamente, vino muy bien que Sinbad continuara sin reaccionar, pues ese golpe junto con los pequeños maltratos al alzarlo o soltarlo pudieron haberle hecho sentir bastante dolor. Se apiadaba de él, sentía lástima y pena al pensar lo que tuvo que ocurrirle a alguien tan magnífico como él para acabar así. Le apartó varios mechones del largo flequillo lila del rostro y le palmeó sin fuerza la mejilla sana.

—Sinbad. —sin respuesta. Según sabía, un golpe de tal porte en la cabeza podía dejar sin sentido a una persona durante unas horas, y el joven ya llevaba bastantes. Seis o siete horas inconsciente. Jamás había durado tanto, ni siquiera con los castigos tortuosos de Maader. —Sinbad, ¿me escuchas? —y también sabía que en algunos casos de desmayo, el afectado podía oír, aunque no analizar lo escuchado. Y muy de vez en cuando, conseguía removerse en respuesta. Pero no era ese el caso, pues el chico no daba señales. Suspiró de forma ronca y se sentó a su lado a esperar, no tenía mucho que hacer siendo prisionero, por no decir nada.

No le quitó el ojo de encima en ningún momento, revisaba cada ciertos minutos el pulso y los reflejos del cuerpo del muchacho. Su pierna izquierda reaccionaba al golpecito en la rodilla, sus pupilas se contraían y dilataban cuando le alzaba los párpados para observarlas y su ritmo cardíaco era decente. Más rápido que el suyo, obviamente por ser mucho más joven y de menor tamaño en comparación a él.

Había un ligero cosquilleo por unos momentos, un cosquilleo que fue subiendo su nivel a pequeña molestia. Después de molestia, dolor, y luego del dolor fue convirtiéndose en intensas punzadas que penetraban cada centímetro de su cabeza descolocada. Completamente desorientado, la dejó caer hacia un lado junto con un, casi, inaudible quejido. Sus párpados pesaban como grandes bolsas llenas de piedras, le era imposible abrir los ojos. Sus, antes, cejas relajadas se encontraban ahora arqueándose hacia atrás en una expresión de sufrimiento, y su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar diminutos sonidos lastimeros. Escuchó ruido a su lado, o delante de él... no, en realidad no conseguía saber de dónde provenía el origen del ruido, estaba demasiado ido, no reconocía siquiera cuál era su derecha y cuál su izquierda. Sintió que algo lo movía un poco, lo balanceaba mientras una voz distorsionada llegaba a su cerebro. Al pasar de los segundos, cada sentido iba recobrando su función, siendo capaz a los tres minutos de tener dolor en su pierna derecha, en su cabeza, y un poco de molestia en el hombro izquierdo. Capaz de escuchar su nombre siendo dicho por una voz masculina que reconocía, le estaba llamando. Olía el ambiente, era un hedor desagradable a óxido y metal, a suciedad y humedad. Era un aire frío y afilado para las fosas nasales, y esa mezcla se plasmaba en su boca y lengua. Era asqueroso, repulsivo.

—Sinbad, ¿me oyes? Sinbad.

Más balanceos. Ahora podía ser consciente de ello, de que esa suave oscilación era causada por una mano en su hombro. Lo mecía con calma, pero con insistencia.

—Kuh... —fue capaz de soltar un flojo sonido similar a un quejido con el que decidió responder para hacer saber que sí, que podía escucharle. No pasó por alto un repentino suspiro.

—Al menos eso es un "sí"... —le enderezó la cabeza, suficiente daños tenía cómo para que de esa mala postura también le doliera el cuello luego. —¿Cómo te encuentras? —dentro de lo malo esperaba que lo mejor.

—Mmm-mme... —la letra se le pegaba en los labios, impidiéndole decir más. —Mmmmm... —aun así, lo intentó una vez más, en vano. Su boca se atascó en ese sonido. Tenía la frase en la mente, sabía cómo decirla. Sin embargo, no le era posible pronunciar, su lengua se negaba a moverse para generar la palabra correctamente. "Me duele la cabeza", eso quería responderle, más pareciera que tuviera cemento líquido en la boca de tan pastosa que la encontraba. Tragó saliva para intentarlo una vez más. —Rha c-ca... c- —nada, era totalmente imposible para él en ese momento completar una palabra o pronunciar bien un monosílabo. Y la culpa no era de la condición de un daño permanente, sino del efecto anestésico que todavía tenía, el efecto que ese impactante golpe en el cráneo le había provocado.

—La cabeza, entiendo. —sentía algo de culpabilidad. —Lo siento, pero lo mejor será que no te muevas mucho en un rato, se te pasará. —tanto el largo lapsus como el dolor en la cabeza. Lo tenía comprobado, la suerte del joven era muy extraña.

Dejó pasar aproximadamente diez minutos antes de volver a mover un poco la cabeza y comenzar a entreabrir los ojos con pesadez. Xylon no se cambió de posición en ningún momento, estando siempre atento delante del muchacho, arrodillado. El joven ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para luego regresar a abrirlos de nuevo. Empezó a escudriñar el entorno poco a poco, viendo y sintiendo el lugar frío y hostil. Soltó un quejido de molestia y autocompadecencia al mismo tiempo que giraba el cuello hacia el otro lado y hacia abajo para no continuar mirando. Se sentía enfadado y angustiado por haber acabado ahí, aunque supo en todo momento que llevaba las de perder. Aun así, aceptarlo era tan complicado. Deslizó sus orbes dorados a su pierna, la que decidió romper a conciencia por algo que ahora le resultaba ridículo. Vio con confusión el pobre, pero bien colocado, vendaje que rodeaba desde debajo de su rodilla hasta por encima del tobillo. Se encontró con dos esmeraldas por accidente al alzar la cabeza. Comprendió al ver los ojos del hombre que había sido él. Su corazón no pudo evitar dar un vuelco por tal acto de caridad de alguien que todavía se consideraba desconocido. La tela enrollada a su espinilla captó su atención una vez más.

—Gracias. —se alivió internamente por poder volver a utilizar correctamente su boca para hablar sin que ninguna letra se le atascara o arrastrara. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No las des, lo que quiero es ayudar, para mí es suficiente con que estés bien dentro de lo que cabe. —era como el deseo en común de los médicos, el deseo de salvar a las personas de la garras de la muerte y de curar todos los males físicos de los que eran capaces.  
Sinbad sonrió levemente.

—Eso es muy honorable.

—Si hablamos de honorabilidad creo que eres tú quien me supera con creces.

Inmediatamente después de escucharlo, el joven desvaneció su expresión.

—... Perdí mi honor hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Yo no lo creo así. No sé qué es lo que te haya ocurrido, pero sí sé que alguien como tú no puede perder el honor tan fácilmente.

—Alguien con honor no se habría dejado lavar el cerebro dos veces... —hizo parpadear de confusión al rubio, quien lo miraba con ligera insistencia, pero con un notable temor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El joven accedió por voluntad propia a contarle ese largo, angustioso y oscuro capítulo de su vida con pelos y señales. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba soltarlo. Desde la primera negociación con Maader hasta sus últimos días sirviéndola, desde la batalla perdida en la arena hasta el posible cariño que le pudo coger a su vencedor, desde los momentos más agradables con los niños hasta los tremendos e inhumanos castigos que se le infligían como método para convertirlo en una marioneta manipulable. Incluso el intento de revolución que planeó para romper el equilibrio de los esclavos y asegurarse de que cambiarían la devoción hacia otro líder, hacia él. El dolor, el sufrimiento que le habían clavado en carne fría para hundirlo en la más profunda desesperación para luego iluminar una vez más su camino con una luz falsa, una luz que él siguió con fe como si de una polilla perdida se tratara. Momentos que narraba con entusiasmo, con una sonrisa, y otros que relataba con miedo, por lo bajo, como si ella pudiera escucharle, como si las tres paredes húmedas fueran sus infiltradas para informarle de todo lo que él hacía y decía. Hasta estando fuera de su poder el pánico hacia Maader era latente, como una pesadilla. Era el único ser sobre ese mundo al que le tenía miedo, al que comenzaría a temblar si lo veía una vez más, al que le suplicaría y se arrastraría por no ser dañado de nuevo, por no ser sometido más.

Xylon no sabía qué decirle, cómo sería la forma correcta para reaccionar. Haberlo perdido todo de un día para otro, siendo después brutalmente humillado y maltratado durante dos años consecutivos, tratado como una oveja de rebaño eran experiencias tan dolorosas, tan traumáticas. No se explicaba cómo fue que Sinbad pudo recuperar toda su cordura en menos de un día. Porque se había dado cuenta, que gran parte del camino, antes del incidente, el joven todavía continuaba metido en esa falsa realidad que le inculcaron a base de castigos compaginados con muestras afectivas. Era fascinante la rapidez con la que el chico volvió a sus cabales con tan sólo unas oraciones. Agradecía al hombre viejo que los acompañó en el vehículo todo lo que le soltó al chico sin piedad alguna, aunque fuera doloroso de escuchar. Era algo que necesitaba, fue como esa patada en el culo que iba a servirle de escarmiento, como ese empujón bruto para que saliera de su sueño perfecto de esclavo mimado. Si no lo hubiera hecho, el muchacho continuaría en su burbuja de obediencia e idolatría hacia esa mujer de la que tan mal le acababa de hablar.

–Yo... Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso... No... no sé qué decir. –agachó la cabeza un poco y se rascó la cabeza.

–No importa. Me ha servido de escarmiento... Necesitaba bajar de mi nube de soberbia, y aunque no haya sido el método más positivo he conseguido hacerlo.

–Hasta en algo así eres capaz de ver el lado bueno, eres impresionante, Sinbad. –este desvió la mirada y sonrió inconscientemente, comenzando a jugar con los dedos.

–Ya, no es para tanto, hombre~ –si los halagos del rubio no se detenían el muchacho volvería a alzarse en esa nube y recuperaría su peligroso ego. Aquello no era nada recomendable en su situación actual. No estaba en los momentos más oportunos como para sacar a relucir su rebeldía. Quién podía saber lo que pasaría si se mostraba amenazante con los trabajadores del lugar. Era algo que no deseaba saber, y que tampoco parecía poder pasar por ello, pues a pesar de haber recuperado su cordura, el pánico a un castigo por desobediencia continuaba envolviendo su corazón como si fuera alambre de espino. Se le iba a hacer muy complicado mantener la poca, por no decir nula, dignidad que le quedaba. Se la habían arrancado como si hubiera sido un animal de feria. Y en eso se había convertido para el resto de la sociedad, en un animal que tenía como finalidad ser traficado, comprado, vendido. Y si por un casual sólo lo compraban su obligación sería la de servir, obedecer y nunca cuestionar lo que se le pudiera ordenar o decir. Si le decían "lava", lavaría. Si le decían "friega", fregaría. Si le insultaban, él asentiría y daría la razón. Si le golpeaban, aceptaría el abuso sin defenderse ni cubrirse. Ese era ahora su nuevo papel, convertirse en un juguete doméstico o comercial.

El adulto iba a continuar con la conversación, la cual había tomado un rumbo más ameno que anteriormente. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la boca para hablar la puerta resonó, oxidada, con su chillido infernal. Ambos posaron su atención en la entrada de la celda. Un hombre acababa de entrar y dejar de muy mala forma dos bandejas finas, de hierro, en el suelo. Posteriormente, salió del lugar y cerró. Observaron en silencio cómo arrastraba una especie de carrito con muchas más de esas bandejas y se perdía de sus vistas a los escasos segundos. Aquello sí que había sido rápido y extraño, si no fuera por lo que les había dejado y por lo ruidosa que era la puerta de rejas jurarían que nadie estuvo ahí para interrumpirlos. Cruzaron miradas por un momento, mostrando su confusión mutuamente, como si el otro pudiera dar una respuesta. Lógicamente, ninguno supo. Xylon se levantó y caminó, haciendo sonar las cadenas de sus tobillos. Sinbad compuso una mueca arrugada al escucharlas, le traían amargas sensaciones a pesar de haber estado conviviendo con ello durante dos años. Tendría que acostumbrarse a oírlo, pero esta vez siendo consciente de lo que realmente significaba estar reprimido por esos objetos helados, fríos y angostos. No quería ni mirar los que él mismo poseía, porque se había dado cuenta sin necesidad de utilizar los ojos de que en su cuerpo había cuatro grilletes más. Su sentido del tacto se había encargado personalmente de hacérselo saber. No levantó la mirada hasta que el rubio hubo estado ya sentado frente a él de piernas cruzadas y con las bandejas entre ellos dos.

–Creo... creo que esto es nuestra cena. –se le notaba decepcionado, triste.

El joven se dignó a hacer descender sus pupilas entonces para saber el porqué del repentino estado de su compañero de celda. Y no era para menos, pues no había nada más que un vaso de madera de mala calidad, lleno de agua hasta la mitad, y un pobre trozo de pan en cada una de aquellas bandejas desgastadas. ¿Era en serio? ¿Cómo demonios esperaban que uno sobreviviera con tal dieta? Si el desayuno era igual... No, ni siquiera sabía si tendrían desayuno, visto lo visto. Si ese iba a ser su único alimento diario habría que aprovecharlo en condiciones y no dejar ni las migajas. Pero...

–Esto es repugnante... -no era correcto decir que el trozo de pan que el chico tenía fuera comestible. Nada más cogerlo pudo cerciorarse de la gran mancha verde y vellosa que cubría casi la mitad de ese pan. El moho había sido el primero en apoderarse de su comida antes que él. Las partículas del aroma resecaban sus fosas nasales y le raspaban la tráquea, incitándole a querer toser. Dejó el trozo en la bandeja, se tapó la boca y la nariz al tiempo que desviaba la cabeza hacia un lado y cerraba con fuerza los ojos, queriendo eliminar de su memoria la imagen que acababa de almacenar. Era realmente repulsivo. Sabía que debía aprovechar lo poco que le pusieran delante, pero aquello era demasiado. Tenía más posibilidades de enfermar que de nutrirse si se comía ese desperdicio.

–Ten este, está limpio.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de sobremanera y lo miró, destapándose un poco y completamente descolocado. ¿En verdad le estaba ofreciendo su trozo de pan, el único trozo de los dos que había que era comestible? A los pocos segundos dio un suspiro de indignación y desvió su vista del rubio que mantenía el brazo extendido.

–No, es tuyo. Estaré bien. –cogió el vaso y lo removió un poco, esperando que el agua estuviera limpia. –Apuesto a que has amanecido sin comer. Yo sí desayuné, puedo esperar un día más. –llevó el recipiente a sus labios y lo inclinó, dejando caer el contenido para beberlo. El agua se notaba fresca y no poseía ningún sabor extraño o especial. Punto a favor para las bebidas de ese mugriento lugar.

–Insisto, prefiero que lo tomes tú. –escuchó una risa débil provenir de Sinbad cuando este dejó el vaso, ya vacío.

–¿Cuántas veces más tengo que rechazarte para que te des por vencido? –lo dicho hizo que se formara una sonrisa en el adulto. Vaya, alguien que no estuviera atento a su conversación podría haber malpensado aquello.

–Infinitas veces.

–Mira, admiro tu perseverancia y tal, pero no voy a comerme ese trozo de pan.

—Entonces tenemos un problema, porque yo tampoco voy a comérmelo. —hasta ese punto llegaba su insistencia. En verdad era un buen hombre, pero el joven también.

No juntes a dos nobles cabezotas hambrientos o los dos acabarán muriendo sin haber tocado el alimento.

En aquel momento no sólo se enzarzaban en una batalla de posiciones, sino también de miradas. Cada uno intentaba taladrar en la mente del otro con el fin de conseguir que el rival perdiera el duelo y se comiera el condenado trozo de pan. De verdad, si alguien tuviera que verlos siendo tan extremadamente estúpidos no se lo pensaría dos veces en propinar un par de porrazos a aquellas dos cabezas huecas.

Sin embargo, pronto hubo un claro vencedor, y no fue el muchacho. Este había cerrado un ojo de golpe y no tardó nada en empezar a frotárselo con una diminuta queja dicha por lo bajo. Tal parecía que una hebra de cabello que formaba parte de su flequillo largo le había pinchado ligeramente. Por ese exiguo y simple motivo se había visto obligado a abandonar tal extraña competición visual.

—Bien, no voy a insistir, pero yo no me lo voy a comer. —tan tozudo el niño. Pensaba que no era correcto aceptarlo, mucho menos si esa era la escasa cantidad que comerían al día. Prefería dejárselo a él, sus principios estaban por encima de su necesidad en aquel momento. Se levantó despacio con ayuda de la pared y avanzó poco a poco, dando pasos cortos con la pierna izquierda, similares a saltitos, y sujetándose aún del muro. Si el adulto no estuviera delante apoyaría la pierna derecha para facilitarse el desplazamiento, pero la dedicación que este había puesto en tratar de recolocársela y vendársela no iba a ignorarla de una forma tan grosera. Se había esforzado por él sin pensárselo dos veces, no merecía ese descaro. No haría uso de ella por respeto hacia sus buenas intenciones. En cuanto llegó al lado de la larga y amplia tabla de madera que colgaba de la pared, la cual se sujetaba también por tornillos a esta, se sentó, soltando un largo suspiro con el que intentó aumentar la calma y la relajación en el interior de su cuerpo magullado y lleno de polvo.

—Está bien. Si no vas a comerlo deberías descansar, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido no creo que estés con demasiadas fuerzas. —Xylon miró por unos momentos la abertura que ejercía de ventana. —No sé exactamente qué hora sea, pero parece que ya es de noche. —volvió a posar sus ojos esmeralda sobre Sinbad, quien sólo miraba el suelo sin interés. —Ha sido un día muy cansado, tienes que dormir.

Justo tras escuchar aquello, el joven se perdió completamente de la realidad.

— _Ha sido un día muy cansado, tienes que dormir._

— _Noooo, aún no. —un pequeño niño de no más de cinco años había comenzado a corretear por la arena con los bracitos extendidos. Un hombre más mayor, de aparentemente treinta años sacaba fuera del agua cristalina del mar la barca que cargaba con una red de peces recién pescados. La tarde caía de forma lenta, e incluso podía decirse que pausada. La puesta de sol bañaba con sus tonos rojos y rosas cada diminuta sombra, inundando de un toque mágico y de ensueño a la extensa playa._

— _Vamos, hijo, es tarde. —intentaba convencer al chiquillo de que regresara a casa para irse a la cama. El infante poseedor de un cabello brillante, de llamativos tonos lilas recogidos en una minúscula coletita baja bastante adorable, hizo una mueca._

— _Pero no puedo ir a dormir, no he cenado. —detuvo sus hiperactivos movimientos para quedarse quieto en un sólo lugar, observando al que parecía ser su padre alzar la red mientras balanceaba su rechonchito y menudo cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás con las manos en la espalda. El adulto le dedicó una mirada sorprendida por un par de segundos._

— _¿Que no has-? —se puso la mano sobre el mentón y soltó una risa ligera. Cargó el pescado sobre un hombro con la bonita sonrisa que se le había quedado incrustada en el rostro tras escuchar aquello. —¿Cómo eres tan descarado? Comiste conmigo varios pescados en la fogata que acabábamos de apagar antes de que fuera a sacar la barca._

– _Mmm no. –dio pasitos laterales muy poco disimulados, sin dejar de mirar con inocencia excesiva los ojos de su padre. No reanudó sus juguetones balanceos hasta que se colocó delante de todo ese montoncito de leña carbonizada y con suave aroma a pescado. Si lo que intentaba era esconder las pruebas que ambos habían dejado... no le estaba sirviendo por lo obvio de la situación. Además, su fuerza de voluntad para evitar mostrar aquella sonrisita traviesa era muy poca. El hombre volvió a reír una vez más._

– _¿No? ¿Estás seguro? Creo que... -fingió olfatear, exagerando el gesto con la nariz. –huele como a leña recién apagada._

– _Tienes la nariz rota porque no güele a nada._

– _"Huele", Sinbad, se dice "huele". No hay ninguna pronunciación de "g" delante de la "u"._

– _Lo he dicho bien, he dicho "güele"._

– _"Huele"._

– _"Güele"._

 _Badr se dio un manotazo en la frente, uno algo sonoro y bastante cómico, provocando que el pequeño se riera con ánimo._

– _¿Por qué papá se pega? –corrió la corta distancia hasta la pierna del adulto y la escaló hasta llegar sobre su cabeza. Era un niño con talento y habilidades aun para ser tan joven, y su padre no podía estar más orgulloso de ello. Aunque si por un casual no fuera así, estaba seguro de que la admiración hacia su adorable bebé sería exactamente la misma. –¿Papá no se quiere a sí mismo y por eso se pega?_

– _¿Pero qué dices, hijo? –ya era la tercera vez que reía. Lo admitía, siempre perdía la batalla en cuanto a mantenerse serio se trataba si el chiquillo estaba con él, apelando a su alegría. –Anda, mejor volvamos a casa los dos, mamá debe de estar preocupada._

– _Y a cenaaar~_

– _No, en cuanto lleguemos tú te vas a dormir. –sonrió triunfante, pues en esa clase de peleas siempre era él quien tenía la victoria. Lo sabía incluso antes de decir nada. Su pequeño ya se había atiborrado a pescado lo suficiente como para pasar la noche sin una pizca de hambre. Es más, estaba seguro de que se adueñó de los ejemplares más grandes, podía apostar a que en un rato le dolería aquella diminuta tripita tan llena._

– _¡¿Heeeeeeehh?! —obviamente, no pudo faltar el tierno reproche y el pucherito del pequeño aventurero._

La escena de luces naranjas con su padre caminando hacia su hogar y con él sobre sus hombros comenzaba a oscurecerse y a distorsionarse. La temperatura fría y húmeda se estaba haciendo notar de nuevo, y ante sus dorados ojos perdidos regresaban a ser visibles las tres paredes rugosas, la puerta de rejas, el suelo rasposo... su celda. Se cercioraba poco a poco de su entorno, su compañero de jaula, al que posiblemente pudiera empezar a sentir como un amigo, se encontraba ya tumbado sobre la tabla contraria, de espaldas a él y completamente tranquilo y quieto. Su respiración suave era poco visible en el movimiento constante de su espalda y cintura. Y él todavía continuaba sentado en la misma posición. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado divagando en el recuerdo? Parecía ser. Agachó la cabeza y observó sus manos, empezando a jugar con ellas, a frotarse los dedos, los nudillos o las palmas, a mirar cada detalle de ellas pero sin prestar atención a estos. Fue lo que Xylon le había dicho lo que hizo que se perdiera en sus memorias. Utilizó una frase que su padre solía decirle muy a menudo. Sintió tanta nostalgia al escucharla una vez más... Sin embargo, fue imposible evitar la tristeza que no necesitaba, no era el mejor momento para ello, no después de haber sido manipulado, usado, humillado... Y todo bajo su propio consentimiento. Demonios... ¿qué pensaría su padre? ¿O su madre? Estarían tan decepcionados con él por haber sido tan idiota, tan inconsciente e ignorante. Se preguntaba si lo estaban viendo desde algún lejano e inalcanzable lugar, si se lamentaban por él. Si... estaban arrepentidos de él... Presionó los labios hasta que sólo formó una línea por boca y frunció sus cejas temblorosas. Sus ojos escocían con cada segundo a causa del agua salada que aparecía sin avisar en ellos. Cuando ya no pudo ser capaz de tener una vista nítida y clara cerró los párpados con demasiada fuerza, expulsando un poco de la excesiva cantidad de lágrimas que tenía dentro y dejándolas caer sobre sus muslos color canela. Aguantó, soportó la increíble presión con la que su pecho y garganta estaban siendo empujados, su estómago se revolvía sobre sí mismo de incomodidad y pesar. Cinco segundos, diez segundos, y cayó derrotado, vencido por toda la situación. Aquello que estuvo presenciando en carne propia durante dos años hasta hoy no podía llamarse vida. Estaba en el mundo, ya sin una meta que realmente pudiera alcanzar. Sus deseos de libertad eran intensos, pero había incluso menos de cero posibilidades de que pudiera salir vivo de la esclavitud, así fuera sin extremidades. Lo sabía, si intentaba algo, en ese lugar recurrían al asesinato si les apetecía. Lo matarían de golpe y porrazo, sin darle tiempo siquiera a hacer el intento, aunque inútil, de defenderse o de ver cómo ocurriría. Sería una muerte rápida que no deseaba. Era consciente de ello, el verdadero Sinbad murió aquel día clave, durante el primer castigo tras intentar provocar una revolución. No fue Maader, tampoco el hombre que le propinaba lo castigos, fueron el miedo y el pánico quienes lo mataron. Y muy posiblemente ese joven aventurero no fuera a regresar jamás. Se tapó todo el rostro con las manos, presionando con la palma inferior de estas su boca, pues si no la sellaba de ella se escaparían tantos hipos, tantos gemidos de dolor y tristeza, tantos lamentos. Tras unos pocos segundos se arriesgó, apartó sus manos para limpiarse el monzón en el que sus mejillas se habían convertido. Frotó, arrastrando la humedad salina y sorbió por la nariz, queriendo despejar la ligera congestión. Miró, aún con sus ojos emborronados, las bandejas en el suelo. Ninguna había sido tocada desde que él se levantó para sentarse en aquella dura y fría tabla astillada. Ambos trozos de pan presentes. Subió la mirada hasta su compañero de celda, y posteriormente la posó de nuevo en los alimentos. Le mintió, él no probó bocado por la mañana, cuando aún se encontraba en Mariadel. Directamente había despertado y preparado para su labor como jefe de esclavos, ignorando, casi de forma enfermiza, que era un ser vivo con necesidad de alimentarse, que no era un muñeco de trapo sin necesidades personales. Hizo temblar sus labios con indecisión por unos momentos cuando escuchó un rugido largo e intenso provenir de su abdomen. Tardó varios segundos en decidirse a levantarse y acercarse de nuevo al lugar donde estuvo anteriormente. Fue poco a poco, con pasos pequeños y cautelosos, tanto para no dañarse más la pierna como para evitar provocar ruidos que pudieran romper el sueño calmo del rubio. Se agachó un poco y tomó el trozo de pan que le había ofrecido antes. No muy convencido, lo puso bajo el único rayo de luz, el que se filtraba a través de la diminuta abertura en la pared, una estela blanca azulada nacida de la luna. Todavía estaba en buen estado, y muy comestible. Sintió un dolor y una sensación de agujero en su tripa. No, no quería que su estómago rugiera más, era desagradable e incómodo. Nada más dio el primer bocado el alimento desapareció a los veinte segundos. Ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de tragar antes de volver a morder, llenando así su boca cada vez más hasta que se le hincharon las mejillas al límite. Todavía masticaba a pesar de tener las manos vacías. En cuanto se hubo asegurado de triturar concienzudamente tragó dos veces, para no ahogarse si lo intentaba de una. Suspiró un poco más aliviado. Acababa de asegurar su comodidad digestiva durante el resto de la noche. Si tenía suerte, posiblemente, pudiera conciliar el sueño por unas horas. Regresó a la enorme tabla del mismo modo en el que hizo para llegar hasta donde estaba, y volvió a sentarse. Miró una vez más al adulto, quien continuaba en la misma postura. Soltó un suspiro más y se tumbó mirando al techo. Ese techo poco atractivo del mismo material rocoso que el de las paredes y el suelo. El lugar era como una enorme cueva de la que habían hecho refugio. Pudo ver desde el carromato, antes de entrar en la zona, que había una especie de edificio construido sobre tierra y rocas. Se encontraban justo debajo, estaba seguro de que unos cuántos metros más arriba había habitaciones con camas y demás salas decentes para poder vivir bien. Pero era obvio, si eso existía allí arriba sería propiedad de los condenados comerciantes que se inflaban los bolsillos con doblones de oro conseguidos de una forma tan rastrera e inhumana como lo era el tráfico de personas esclavizadas. Le repugnaba. Tal parecía que iba a dormir con una desagradable sensación de ira, decepción y asco.

No pudo despertarse de peor manera. Apenas alcanzó a descansar tres horas seguidas, y en cuanto el primer rayo de luz se filtró por la ventana los gritos violentos arrasaron el pasillo y las celdas. El impacto del susto hizo que su cuerpo saltara un poco de la tabla y que abriera los ojos de golpe, dañándose un poco por el cambio repentino de luz. Su corazón se había acelerado sin avisar a causa del sobresalto, y no fue el único que sufrió de ello. Xylon tuvo exactamente el mismo despertar inesperado, sólo que a diferencia del chico, él se sentó para espabilarse. Los gritos no se detenían, escuchaban palabras, algunas de ellas insultos, y el resto eran órdenes excesivamente firmes. Algo estaba pasando, y lo que más podía asemejarse era que estaban maltratando a varios esclavos. Oían el roce de las cadenas, brusco, y el chillido de las puertas abrirse y cerrarse.

—¿Qué…? —el rubio se levantó y caminó hasta asomarse. No le agradó nada lo visto. Al parecer, estaban recogiendo a algunas de las personas y las estaban encadenando entre sí. Tenía pinta de que planeaban llevarlas a alguna parte. Hubo algo que no se esperó; que se detuvieran delante de su propia celda. Retrocedió unos pasos por precaución, y el muchacho se incorporó de la tabla, sentándose en el borde, él tampoco comprendía exactamente qué ocurría.

Era el mismo hombre brusco del día anterior, aquel que trató sin cuidado al más joven mientras estaba inconsciente. Este abrió la puerta con la llave y entró, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia el de ojos verdes. Podía ver la confusión y la desconfianza en ellos, algo que le hacía mucha gracia en los esclavos nuevos, le divertía. En cuanto llegó a su lado le empujó hacia delante con un sonoro manotazo en la espalda.

—Muévete, escoria. —Xylon reprimió un siseo de dolor, el golpe había picado como si mil demonios vertieran ácido sobre él. No le quedó de otra… Caminó lo más veloz que pudo hasta donde le indicaba, no deseaba más agresiones así por ir lento. Daba traspiés a causa de que las cadenas que unían sus tobillos no permitían que estos se separaran demasiado. No salió de aquella jaula sin antes girar la cabeza hacia Sinbad, quien se mostraba igual de confundido que él cuando el otro hombre entró, mirando expectante lo que transcurría frente a sus pupilas. Observar al más joven hizo que, inconscientemente, sus pasos se acortaran y redujera la velocidad. —¡He dicho que te muevas!

Un sonido de latigazo resonó por todo el lugar, bañando el silencio. Hasta los grilletes parecían nada más susurrar bajo aquel ruido característico. El rubio se dobló de dolor hacia atrás, sintiendo en su espalda el ardor del cuero que parecía recién bañado en lava. No podía verlo, pero el chico sí… El látigo le había hecho un corte en diagonal por toda la espalda, un corte del que emanaba y escurría la sangre caliente de su cuerpo. El de cabello lila se encontraba en un shock, detuvo su respiración incluso. Había visto y sufrido muchas cosas, pero nada como la forma llena de desprecio en la que ese instrumento de tortura golpeó la carne de su compañero, sin piedad y sin motivo real. Fue espectador que cómo era arrastrado bajo alaridos hacia la fila de esclavos y cómo era enderezado y encadenado del cuello a dicha fila. Fue entonces que aquel hombre posó su mirada arrogante sobre él. Se estremeció como nunca antes, no se comparaba a como cuando Maader le castigaba, no. Aquello era mucho peor, era directamente inhumano. Comparada con ellos aquella mujer era un santo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no era capaz de negarlo, el terror le recorría las venas como una droga inyectable a medida que tal sujeto se le acercaba cada vez más. Este le agarró fuertemente del brazo, y tiró de él. Fue prácticamente arrastrado por el suelo sin ningún tipo de descanso, ya que él no era capaz de caminar en condiciones. Por mucho que intentaba plantar sus pies para enderezarse era imposible, iba demasiado rápido. Levantaba las piernas como podía para no rasparse, mas también era complicado. Sus rodillas arrastraban y comenzaban a desollarse en carne viva, le ardían, le escocían. El polvo del suelo no hacía más que empeorar su estado. Para su suerte, el trayecto fue corto. Fue soltado en el suelo al final de la fila. Quiso levantarse, tembloroso. Sin embargo, el hombre se le adelantó. Este tomó con violencia su cabello y lo alzó en el aire para dejarlo en pie, importándole cero el daño que le ocasionaba o el grito que el menor soltó con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Eso sí, lo dejó en pie a pesar de estar tambaleándose. Apenas tardó unos pocos segundos en tener una cadena nueva en el grillete del cuello, una cadena que se unía a la del rubio, quien estaba delante. El muchacho tenía de frente ese enorme corte, el cual sangraba a borbotones y nadie hacía nada por detener la hemorragia. Debía de estar matándolo de dolor, y aun así, no emitía ni una sola queja. Y él gritó por un tirón de pelo… _—Débil._ —se dijo a sí mismo. Lo que más lo apuñalaba era que ese hombre que tenía delante le consideraba alguien valeroso, fuerte, el mismo hombre que mantenía su boca cerrada para no chillar de ardor. Y él habiéndose quejado por ser levantado del cabello.

—¡Andando, animales!

Las cadenas comenzaron a resonar, y la fila a moverse. Nadie quería latigazos, nadie quería ser herido, no les quedaba de otra que caminar hacia donde aquel despreciable hombre les indicaba.

Parecía quedarle poco, pues parecía querer llevarlos a un patio, en el cual ya estaban. A ambos compañeros de celda les costaba moverse, al adulto por su espalda dañada, y a Sinbad por su pierna rota. No podía apoyarla sin que una descarga de puros pinchazos subiera por esta y le recorriera el resto del cuerpo. Cojeaba e intentaba seguir el ritmo, pero cuanto más tiempo andaban, más le costaba a él. Consideró muy seriamente el ir dando saltos con la pierna sana si al maldito agresor no le importaba demasiado el método mientras fuera capaz de avanzar. Mas no se atrevió, quién podía saber si se enredaba y provocaba una caída en cadena. No quería saber las consecuencias. No podía más que resignarse a continuar forzando su lesión. No era consciente de ello debido a que se centraba demasiado en el dolor de su extremidad inferior, pero había reducido la velocidad y estaba tirando del resto, retrasando el paso. Sin esperarlo, su pierna derecha sufrió de la misma suerte que la espalda de Xylon. El látigo rasgó la piel y la carne del lateral superior de su muslo de manera sorpresiva. Gritó de nuevo, con más timbre, más volumen, más sufrimiento. La repentina quemazón en la zona le privó de la poca fuerza que le quedaba en aquella pierna, provocando que su rodilla se doblara y él cayera al suelo una vez más. El grillete de su cuello tiró de la cadena que lo unía a la fila, clavándose el metal en su garganta y haciendo perder el equilibrio al rubio que llevaba delante, y asimismo a la persona posterior a él, pero en un menor grado, deteniendo así completamente la marcha.

—¡Así aprenderás a no retrasar mi trabajo, mocoso insolente! ¡¿Te crees que por ser un crío todavía tienes privilegios y que te trataremos con suavidad?! —no se lo pensó dos veces, pateó al chico en el costado, y este perdió el aire brutalmente. —¡Levántate y sigue si quieres vivir hasta mañana!

—¡No! —al de ojos esmeralda se le escapó la exclamación al ver al muchacho en el suelo, encogido, reciente víctima del mismo ardor propio y de una patada añadida. Fue inconsciente. Ambos, el joven conquistador y el hombre lo miraron, el primero desde el suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados y cristalinos, y el segundo con desconcierto e ira. Este sonrió de forma macabra.

—¿Quieres recibir tú sus golpes porque no quieres que le haga daño? Qué noble. —se burló. Mas para Sinbad aquello era una muestra importante de valentía y protección por él, pues no se creía merecedor de tal compasión y empatía. El rubio tragó saliva con dificultad, pero no dijo nada tras hacerlo. —¿Con que sí? En ese caso... —sin avisar ni dejar tiempo para reaccionar, pisó con furia el brazo izquierdo de Sinbad, quien no pudo hacer más que dar otro alarido, cansado de que su cuerpo pagara tanto en tan poco rato. Para él era demasiado, su pierna podía haber empeorado por la caminata, su muslo chorreaba cascadas de líquido escarlata del latigazo y su brazo derecho era ahora aplastado sin piedad. Si aquél era el primer día completo... Era tarde para recuperar la positividad, muy tarde. ¿Lo que pensaba? Que moriría en unos pocos días. Pudo soportar los castigos en Mariadel porque no buscaban hacerle daño físico realmente, y tampoco matarlo, pero aquello era distinto en su lugar actual. Ahí nadie dudaría en hacerle daño, en arrancarle lo que fuera, en asesinarlo, pues para ellos no era más que un artículo de venta más. —Tú, ricitos de oro. —señaló con desplante a un horrorizado Xylon. —Haz que se levante, si no, lo mataré ahí mismo. —empezó a caminar hacia la parte delantera para supervisar al resto, poniendo fin a la situación.

El rubio se agachó lo que la cadena del cuello le permitía, ya que está le unía tanto al chico como a la persona que tenía delante. Estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo.

—Sinbad... Lo siento, si me hubiera callado tú-

—No importa... —no se movió, pero sí pudo mirarle de reojo y mostrar una sonrisa débil. —Querías a-yudarme, no sabías que... iba a ha-cer eso. —su voz entrecortada por la falta de aire que el impacto le hizo expulsar sonaba afónica a causa de sus gritos. Si hubiera podido reprimirlos lo habría hecho, pero era algo complicado todavía. No veía muy convencido al adulto, pero no le daba importancia. Alargó el brazo izquierdo hasta tomar la mano ajena. Esta tiró de él con fuerza, ayudándolo a levantarse con dificultad. —Ngh... —se encogió un poco. Su costado se resentía, al igual que su pierna derecha, la cual había perdido toda la fuerza, aunque hubo dejado de sangrar tanto la herida del muslo.

—Tu brazo. —el brazo que aquel monstruo había pisado. Estaba preocupado por si había corrido la misma suerte que la tibia del muchacho.

—Está bien, sólo molesta un poco. —por suerte, sus huesos salieron intactos y lo que dolió fue el pisotón en sí. A pesar de decirle aquello, lo vio apretar y palpar con los dedos cada tramo de piel, buscando algún bulto que confirmara roturas, como para asegurarse de que no mentía.

—Sí, está bien... —el de cabello lila tuvo suerte dentro de lo malo otra vez. —Pero eso... —miró con preocupación el corte en el muslo. El otro negó con la cabeza.

—No es peor que el de tu espalda, tranqui-

—¡¿Cómo has dicho, basura?!

Ambos voltearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo, con la misma expresión de sorpresa e inquietud, y posiblemente pánico.

—Se supone que el sordo soy yo que estoy viejo, pero te lo repetiré. He dicho que eres un cobarde, de seguro que si a ti te dieran un golpecito ya estarías chillando.

Aquella voz... Una voz tan ronca, veterana y descarada... les era familiar. ¿Podía ser? Se asomaron un poco por un lado de las personas que tenían delante. Y ahí se encontraba aquel viejo cascarrabias con el que viajaron.

Pudieron ver también a la joven mujer, justo al lado de él. Estaban sorprendidos y esperanzados, ninguno supo nada más de ellos después de entrar en tal lugar, y verlos de una sola pieza era tranquilizador. El viejo no se veía nada intimidado, es más, podía considerarse que se encontraba más relajado que el día anterior. Pero la mujer... Ella temblaba, miraba al suelo y se notaba que hacía presión con la mandíbula. Estaba aterrada. Eran visibles rastros húmedos en sus mejillas irritadas y pálidas. No se imaginaban qué tan mala noche pudo haber pasado.

—... —el mal hombre quedó en silencio con un potente tic en el ojo, pero pronto sonrió con sorna. —Bien, bien. Veo que tienes prisas, no pasa nada. —puso las manos tras su espalda y dio un par de diminutas vueltas frente a él. Mal asunto... Esa reacción tan desinteresada... —No te importará entonces que... —se detuvo de nuevo, y de la nada separó la cabeza del varón más mayor de su cuerpo, habiendo desenvainado de su funda un cuchillo callejero de gran tamaño.

Silencio, un horrible silencio mientras la cabeza rodaba de forma lenta y el cuerpo caía de rodillas del mismo modo para acabar desplomado y decapitado. Lo que antes era un suelo de tierra clara ahora era un baño de sangre que se esparcía. Esta salpicó en varios esclavos, los más cercanos, y en la mujer. Ella no pudo evitar ver por accidente aquella parte superior del cuerpo de quien consideraba un tío, un familiar, cómo rodaba y expulsaba la sustancia roja por el cuello recién cortado. Chilló, chilló con el terror, el pánico, el dolor y el pesar a flor de piel. Un grito que salió de su garganta como si su cuerpo fuera un purgatorio.

Nadie pudo reaccionar, nadie tuvo la posibilidad de recuperar la capacidad de pensar. Sinbad miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos aquella parte decapitada en el suelo, la cual, extrañamente tenía una expresión calma. Su corazón estaba desbocado, su estómago a punto de salírsele por la boca y su respiración detenida. Pitidos agudos se inyectaban en su cabeza junto con los gritos de la joven adulta.

—¡Escuchadme bien, asquerosas masas de residuos! ¡Un paso en falso, y os mataré! ¡Una sola queja, y os mataré! ¡Una contestación, y os mataré! ¡Estáis aquí para obedecer y tener la puta boca cerrada, y no la abriréis si yo u otro de mi grupo no os lo ordena! ¡No haréis nada si no se os ordena! ¡No caminaréis, no os detendréis, no respiraréis si alguien NO OS DA LA PUTA ORDEN! ¡¿Queda claro?! ¡Sois animales, no personas! ¡Y como animales, no valéis nada!

Demasiado. Demasiadas palabras, demasiado volumen, demasiados acontecimientos traumantes en tan poco tiempo. No lo soportaba, no podía, no después de acabar de salir se tal situación con la compañía Mariadel. Su corazón... se estaba comenzando a cerrar una vez más.

Una tercera vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Fue una experiencia nada grata y deseada. Tampoco esperada. ¿Cómo podían existir tales personas? Amantes de la tortura ajena, del abuso y la violencia, buscando placer en el sometimiento de otros, queriendo verlos arrodillarse y cumplir con sus pérfidas fantasías tintadas de la sangre de inocentes y los gritos de piedad. Complejo de dioses viles y vengativos. La presión en su pecho se había convertido en algo continuo y diario, tragar saliva espesa aun estando escaso de ella era su ritual de cada día. Suspirar con temblores de respiración cada veinte segundos era lo único que podía ayudarle un poco a sacar, junto con ese aire, algo de pesadumbre. Estaba solo. A la mayoría de los encarcelados los habían asignado a un trabajo diario, uno de gran esfuerzo físico bajo el mismo sol. Sin la alimentación adecuada, muchos morirían deshidratados. La mitad ya había caído. Aunque entre ellos no se encontraba Xylon, para su suerte. Habían pasado semanas, dos o tres, desde aquel día grotesco en el patio, desde su llegada, y Sinbad no había vuelto a ver la luz nada más que por la diminuta y alta ventana de la pared paralela a las rejas. El hombre rubio tampoco podía acompañarlo, salía de la celda a primera hora y no regresaba hasta caída la noche. El joven no tenía este trabajo forzado, él se quedaba encerrado día sí y día también. Por increíble que pareciera, entre los cazadores de esclavos con más autoridad en el lugar decidieron mantenerlo quieto hasta que su pierna sanara. No eran estúpidos, el conquistador valía demasiado como para perder una pieza de su cuerpo, y con ella cierta cantidad de dinero que les interesaba. Amputarle la extremidad por necrosis bajaría el beneficio de forma considerable. El chico se quedaba dieciocho de veinticuatro horas completamente solo en toda su sección. Lo poco que su compañero podía hablarle cuando volvía tampoco era respondido. Desde que vio cómo decapitaban sin piedad ninguna a uno de los que viajó con él no dijo ni una sola palabra. Algo estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza del muchacho, algo que no era para nada bueno, y que tal vez, ya hubiera ocurrido antes. No sólo su eterno silencio, también su desinterés por cualquier cosa. Respondía con gestos vagos a las preguntas, sin mirar nunca a nadie a los ojos. Evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa. A pesar de estar brutalmente hambriento cada día, comía con desgana. En ocasiones se dejaba la diminuta cena a medias. Su peso había bajado, podía notarse por el detalle de que su cuerpo se encontraba más delgado. Tal vez demasiado en tan poco tiempo que transcurrió. Había perdido parte del volumen que su musculatura le proporcionaba anteriormente. Su abdomen ya no marcaba de forma notoria los abdominales, ni sus brazos los bíceps, ni sus piernas los gemelos y los cuádriceps. Aquellas zonas se habían vuelto más lisas, más sofisticadas.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a ver a la mujer, aquella que se desgarró sus propias cuerdas vocales de puro dolor emocional al ver en directo tal acto sangriento y bestial. Desapareció sin dejar rastro, y eso preocupaba al aprendiz de médico. Mas creía imposible volver a verla.

De días pasaban a semanas, de semanas a meses y nada hubo cambiado. Era una desesperación constante que carcomía cada sentimiento positivo, cada esperanza. La puerta de la celda fue abierta y Xylon fue desatado de la fila y empujado a su lugar, al interior. Posteriormente la puerta se cerró. Ni una sola queja por su parte, ni una expresión de sorpresa o miedo. Se había acostumbrado a la rutina de ser tratado como basura. Su jornada finalizó con las primeras horas de oscuridad. Suspiró de forma ronca y observó a Sinbad, estando este tumbado de lado sobre el tablón de madera, de espaldas al mundo. Opinaba que era normal, el joven debía pensar que ya nada valía la pena, en ignorar su horrorosa realidad. Le preocupaba, llevaba tanto tiempo sin haber vuelto a escuchar su voz, sin haber recibido una mirada suya. El silencio y la indiferencia parecían haber infectado por completo al chico. Se preguntaba si el verdadero Sinbad continuaba ahí con él o si había muerto. Porque aquel muchacho vacío no lo era, no era el joven que conoció.

—Sinbad. —lo llamó, sabiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta. Y así pasó. Se acercó despacio hasta él y se sentó sobre la tabla. —He vuelto. —y como si el ex conquistador le estuviera escuchando, continuó. —Ha sido un día aburrido, ¿verdad? Sí... —frotó un poco la pierna vendada del de cabello lila al mismo tiempo que la miraba con algo de nostalgia. Estaba tan fina, tan delgada. Apretó sobre la tela enrollada. No escuchó ninguna queja, y la extremidad no dio un espasmo. —Veo que ya no te duele, hace mucho que no te veo cojear. —y era que habían transcurrido cerca de cuatro meses, ese hueso debía estar ya totalmente sano. Normalmente él aconsejaba como máximo tres, pero siendo consciente de la pobre alimentación que tenían, decidió esperar más y dejar tiempo para asegurarse. —¿Quieres que al fin te la quite? —sabiendo que no iba a responder, cogió con los dedos el nudo. Estuvo a punto de tirar para desatarlo, pero una mano veloz sujetó la suya. Al hacerlo, el movimiento fue suficientemente rápido como para generar el típico sonido que hacían dos pieles impactándose entre sí. Levantó sus orbes esmeraldas hacia Sinbad, quien no se había movido de su postura, aún dándole la espalda. Sólo su brazo había cambiado de posición para detenerle. Después regresó a bajarla, mirando con pena aquella mano, que apenas fuerza ejercía. Se notaba demasiado el cambio en su cuerpo, sus dedos, antes fuertes, ahora no eran más que pellejo y hueso, y al igual con el dorso de su mano. —Entonces, no quieres, eh... —dejó intacto el nudo y sujetó con ambas manos la del chico. Fría, casi helada. Él era un adulto bien formado, podía resistir aquello, pero el muchacho... Sólo tenía dieciocho años, todavía era inmaduro, tanto mental como físicamente. No era nada más que un niño grande. Pasar por tantas calamidades a tan corta edad... Se preguntaba seriamente cómo había sido posible que el joven continuara hasta el día actual en pie. Lo soltó y comenzó a sobar entonces su brazo, igual de congelado. La fricción podía brindarle algo de calidez por donde pasara. —¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre quise un hermanito. Pero mis padres me decían una y otra vez que era imposible, que no podían dármelo. Ambos trabajaban mucho y yo era... era un poco rebelde. Decían que si me daban un hermano pequeño acabaría por meterlo en el cubo de agua de un pozo o llenándolo de barro para simular que sería un cerdito. —se reprimió una risa ligera, pero no la sonrisa que le ocasionó. —Yo era un niño bastante malo por esa época. Pero... —suspiró. —Creo que lo habría dado todo por un hermanito. Lo habría querido, protegido, mimado. Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Eso ya es parte del pasado. —detuvo sus movimientos. Sin darse cuenta, era embargado por la tristeza. Su expresión cambió de manera radical. Le dedicó una mirada más a Sinbad, de reojo. Algo derrotado, apoyó la frente sobre aquel mismo brazo, pasando los suyos por encima del cuerpo menor. —Todo mi tiempo lo dediqué a aprender el oficio familiar. Nunca tuve un padre, sólo un maestro de medicina. Y mi madre era sirvienta de un feudal, ella nunca estaba en casa. Me sentía tan solo... —se incorporó y decidió echarse sobre el tablón, boca arriba y con las manos sobre su estómago. —Siempre fue así, no salía de la clínica. Trabajaba de enfermero hasta que mi padre quiso ampliar mis conocimientos, convirtiéndome en su discípulo. Pero en realidad nada cambió. Continué a su sombra durante muchos años hasta que ahorré lo suficiente para poder salir, para hacer mi propia vida a la luz. Quería demostrar que yo era tan buen médico como él, así que viajé desde lo más alejado del norte de Reim hasta llegar a un pueblo cerca Remano. Allí alquilé un local vacío y lo convertí en mi propia clínica. —pausó. —Fue un error. Pegarme tanto a la capital hizo de mi negocio invisible. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano los pacientes que tuve. No conseguía el dinero suficiente para continuar pagando por el lugar, así que antes de quedarme sin nada, decidí cerrar y buscar otro lugar más apto. Cerca de una de las carreteras fue cuando me atracaron. Me sacaron todo lo que llevaba encima, me despojaron de mis ropas hasta quedar con la interior y luego me metieron en un carromato con una mujer joven y un viejo cascarrabias. Creo que esa parte ya la conoces. —liberó una risa amarga. —Y que eso haya ocurrido hace tan poco tiempo… Debo de ser un desperdicio de médico y un ignorante del mundo real. Con mi edad y no he llegado a independizarme más que seis meses. —volteó la cabeza en dirección a Sinbad, viendo su cabellera lila y sucia. Le dolía tanto verlo así, verlo tan bloqueado. Giró su cuerpo en aquella misma dirección, pegando su torso desnudo a la espalda del chico y pasando los brazos por encima de él, abrazándolo. Hasta ese momento notó que temblaba un poco. No le extrañaba, el frío se colaba por la alta ventana y bajaba hasta posarse sin piedad sobre sus pieles. Compartir calor corporal les ayudaría aquella noche a ambos.

Xylon cerró los ojos, agotado por el horrible día. Metido a trabajar en una mina cercana desde las primeras horas del alba hasta la caída de la noche. No era lo que se pudiera llamar un buen día, y tenía esa misma rutina desde que llegó a tan horroroso lugar. Y aun teniendo toda esa presión sobre sus hombros era capaz de hablarle con normalidad al joven, de no desistir en sus intentos por hacerle hablar de nuevo, como mínimo sonreír, aunque fueran en vano. No iba a dejar de intentarlo mientras estuviera cuerdo. Porque lo admiraba. Porque lo apreciaba. Porque lo sentía... su desprotegido hermano menor perdido.

A la mañana siguiente nada fue distinto, el rubio fue sacado de su celda para sus obligadas labores en la mina, ya parte de su día a día. Sinbad continuó desde la noche anterior en la misma postura, sobre la tabla, hasta cerca del mediodía. No se movía, no se molestaba en abrir los ojos siquiera aun habiendo despertado hacía unas horas. Su cabeza no conectaba, el vacío gris y silencioso era la decoración de sus inexistentes pensamientos. Su cuerpo únicamente estaba reaccionando a estímulos externos, pero no precisamente a todos. Como primer estímulo de alerta en mucho tiempo el sonido chirriante de la puerta se hizo presente con el eco del lugar, provocando en él una piel y un vello corporal erizado, un aumento del ritmo cardíaco y el estrechamiento de su tráquea. Aquello no fue suficiente para que le hiciera moverse, pero sí lo fue la mano fuerte que agarró su pierna vendada, aunque sana. Fue un enganche inesperado, violento. Al sentirlo su cuerpo dio un potente salto, haciéndole girarse ligeramente y apoyando los codos para mirar, asustado, cómo uno de los supervisores le quitaba el vendaje rápidamente.

—Ya no engañas a nadie, mocoso. Pronto habrías empezado a trabajar como todos. —le soltó la pierna de golpe, generando esta al chocar con la tabla un sonido sordo acompañado de la vibración de las cadenas que la hacían colgar de la pared. —Pero los superiores dicen que no, que no vas a hacerlo porque eres "valioso" y te bajaría la calidad. —hizo las comillas con los dedos y con desplante. —Si fuera por mí ya estarías labrando o sacando piedras. Tu suerte me da asco. —miró por unos momentos al joven, que aún se encontraba en un estado de impacto. Soltó una risa burlona. —Ya no eres tan gallito, ¿verdad? En cuanto se os pone la mano encima os volvéis unos corderitos cobardes.

No respondió, no al menos de forma verbal. Si hubiera quedado en él algún diminuto atisbo de esperanza su ceño estaría fruncido. Mas no era el caso. Continuaba asustado, demostrando esa emoción con un temblor en sus hombros y piernas. Desgraciada razón que aquel hombre tenía, el joven era exactamente en el momento un pequeño cachorro temeroso, lo que aumentaba mucho más la autoridad del adulto. Este formó una mueca victoriosa y burlona, humillando más al joven.

—¿Le has puesto ya la cadena? —una segunda voz masculina resonó en el lugar, cerca. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco por unos segundos.

—Lo estoy haciendo. —contestó a la vez que sacaba el objeto mencionado de uno de sus amplios bolsillos. Se acercó con dos grandes pasos al otro extremo de la tabla, el lado donde el chico apoyaba la cabeza, y con habilidad le enganchó el grillete del cuello. Bajo una mirada dorada llena de inquietud, el muchacho observaba sin moverse. La cadena, ya unida a su pescuezo conectó también por su otro extremo con los grilletes de sus muñecas. El hombre tiró de golpe, haciéndolo caer con brutalidad al suelo. —Espabila, mocoso. —no esperó a que se levantara, directamente empezó a caminar sin dejar de tirar. Sinbad arrastraba las piernas, se tropezaba y daba traspiés, intentando levantarse al mismo tiempo que avanzaba. Después de varios intentos consiguió plantar los pies y andar en condiciones. Tenía las piernas débiles, le flaqueaban. Ambos salieron de la celda, pudiendo ver al otro adulto que los esperaba un poco más allá en aquel mugriento pasillo subterráneo.

Los tres subieron en un silencio férreo a la superficie. Las escaleras hasta ella fueron un reto para el joven, que apenas podía ejercer fuerza con sus extremidades. Más de una vez regresó a tropezar y a caer. Siempre era tirado y arrastrado después, e incluso levantado hacia arriba por la cadena, algunas veces casi separándolo del suelo de los escalones.

Ingresaron en el edificio principal de aquel campo de concentración, volviendo a subir más escaleras y repitiendo el insoportable proceso. El chico jadeaba con cada paso que daba, se mareaba y perdía la vista cada cierto tiempo. Su condición física había empeorado hasta ese punto de agotamiento extremo con sólo unos cuantos tramos de escalones. Por dentro era limpio, hasta se podía decir que algo elegante. Podía ver a su alrededor numerosas esclavas que ejercían de sirvientas. Lo sabía porque vestían pulcras a la vez que poseían los característicos grilletes, pero sin cadenas. Algunas de ellas le regresaban la mirada. Unas con curiosidad, otras con tristeza, otras con compasión. Hasta el momento sólo había visto dos hombres entre ellas. Por lo que observaba, la oportunidad de no vivir en una celda era mayoritariamente para las mujeres, y parecía ser que sólo para las más agraciadas y bonitas. Recibió otro de los múltiples tirones y liberó un quejido débil, esta vez en el cuello, ya que había disminuido su paso al distraerse con aquello. El hombre que lo llevaba de la cadena conectada a las muñecas golpeó una gran puerta con los nudillos. Tres golpes. Posteriormente y tras escuchar un "adelante", abrió y entró, llevándose consigo al muchacho y dejando al otro varón fuera.

—Aquí le traigo lo que me pidió, señor. —tiró de la cadena hacia arriba, subiendo las manos y los brazos de Sinbad.

Era un gran despacho. Elegante y ordenado con un enorme escritorio, y tras él un hombre de apariencia algo joven, pero dura. A cada lado tenía a una sirvienta, igualmente esclavas al verse en ellas los grilletes. Una de cabello corto de un oscuro azabache, ojos miel y tez clara. La otra dama poseía tirabuzones en su media melena anaranjada, pecosa y con un tono más claro de piel que el de su compañera, teniendo sus iris de un color pardo.

—Buen trabajo. Acércalo. —se levantó de su decorada silla y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente a ambos. El otro obedeció y se acercó unos pasos al que parecía ser el que controlaba todo el lugar. —No te había visto hasta ahora, chico. —sonrió ladino y lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo. El joven lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una expresión, posiblemente dolorosa, tensa y alterada. —Armaste un gran revuelo entre mis trabajadores, ¿sabías? Tal parece que tu apariencia es demasiado singular como para hacerles querer que no trabajes ahí abajo. Te consideran demasiado bonito, y no me decepciono tras verte. No es casualidad que seas el único deshecho de las celdas subterráneas que es sacado de su jaula. Mis hombres no apoyaban que se te obligara a tareas tan... —chasqueó los dedos. —¿Cómo decirlo? Intensas. Y yo siempre escucho a mis empleados, por lo que decidí darles una oportunidad. Creen que mandarte a picar piedras ahí abajo o a meterte en labranza destrozaría tu atractivo. Por ello, he decidido que a partir de hoy comenzarás a trabajar aquí. ¿Te parece bien? —le dedicó una sonrisa que ocultaba advertencia, posiblemente amenaza. Ambas desfilaban con cautela en sus ojos, haciéndolas visibles para el más observador, y el ex conquistador lo era. Este mantuvo su silencio, intentando mantenerle la mirada. —Me encanta cuando aceptan mis ofertas. —cerró los ojos, manteniendo sus comisuras alzadas, y volvió a rodear su escritorio para colocarse tras él y apoyar las manos sobre el mismo. Independientemente de lo que el chico pudiera sentir, decidió tomar su silencio como respuesta positiva, más por osadía y capricho que por alguna otra razón. —Trabajarás para todo aquel que te ordene. Te he dado la hermosa oportunidad de mantenerte aquí durante el día, pero recuerda que sigues siendo un sucio animal. Debes sumisión y buen comportamiento. En caso contrario, tendremos una bella sala preparada para ti con varios relucientes y brillantes juguetes. —se sentó y apoyó el codo, recargando la mejilla en sus nudillos mientras afilaba sus ojos con malicia. —Pinchan. —remató y se sentó de nuevo. –Quítale la cadena. —ordenó al hombre que lo había estado llevando y se recostó en el respaldo mientras este obedecía. —Ahora mismo tu única meta es conseguir agradarme tanto como para sacarte de la venta. Si lo consigues, te quedarás aquí como mi esclavo personal, al igual que muchos de los que posiblemente hayas visto al entrar. Y créeme, no es algo que le ofrezco tan fácilmente a todos. —pausó. —Chicas, sacadlo de mi vista. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

—Sí, mi señor. —dijo la morena al mismo tiempo que la otra hacía una reverencia. Ambas caminaron hasta Sinbad, una a cada lado, y lo sacaron de aquella sala sin utilizar ningún tipo de fuerza después de que fuera despojado de aquel elemento largo de hierro.

Fue un rato muy estresante para el muchacho. No sabía lo que podía venírsele encima tras haber probado en sus propias carnes el hambre extrema y la incapacidad para poder caminar. Miraba al suelo con una expresión vacía en su desmejorado rostro, pero que aun así no perdía su gracia física. Las mujeres se miraban preocupadas entre ellas, y no era para menos. Las dos damas sabían por lo que el chico había estado pasando, pues ellas también fueron "animales de jaula" en su tiempo. Todos los esclavos allí lo fueron. No necesitaban preguntar para ser conscientes de que estaba hambriendo, sediento, agotado, deshidratado, asustado. Todo eso y más, pero sería casi imposible terminar la lista de los estados deplorables a los que fue sometido.

Continuaron su tranquilo caminar por la planta, recibiendo el joven las mismas miradas que anteriormente. No era de extrañarse. Los esclavos del lugar se veían limpios, y él... él estaba lleno de sudor seco, quedando impregnada en este la tierra y el polvo del suelo y paredes de su celda. Su piel era un tono más oscuro debido a ello y la escasa tela que cubría sus intimidades se encontraba del mismo modo. Bajo las uñas era igual, había tierra bajo ellas y la longitud de estas era algo desmedida, con la suerte de que todavía no llegaba a ser algo antiestético, sino que parecía afinar todavía más sus dedos.

No fue un paseo largo, mas sí incómodo para el chico. Los tres atravesaron una puerta que daba a una especie de patio no muy amplio, y tras hacerlo, la pelirroja cerró desde fuera para evitar curiosos. Una de las paredes poseía un agujero del que salía un chorro de agua que caía a una fuente muy diminuta. Los ojos dorados se posaron sobre el líquido. Era como ver un delicioso néctar, y oír cómo chocaba contra ese charco dentro de la fuentecilla era similar a escuchar el canto de la esperanza. No se supo de dónde pudo sacar las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero corrió hasta aquel agujero que le ofrecía sin impedimentos algo que había estado deseando e idolatrando sólo en su imaginación. Tropezó y cayó a mitad de camino. Por muy ansioso que estuviera, su cuerpo seguía siendo un lastre. Las damiselas no dudaron en acercarse apresuradas y ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —la de iris miel lo tenía sujeto del brazo, intentando hacer fuerza para levantarlo a la vez que su compañera hacía lo mismo. No tuvieron que esforzarse, pesaba muy poco. Demasiado poco... Notar la falta de peso en el cuerpo del pequeño varón no hizo más que angustiarlas. Aquel simple hecho ponía muy en riesgo la vida de él, podía despertarse muerto cualquier mañana y no habría dado ningún tipo de signo que alertara de ello la noche anterior. Sinbad no respondió, no abrió la boca y tampoco hizo algún gesto para contestar. Nada más notarse en pie, se libró de las manos de ellas y volvió a apresurarse a aquella fuente. Se arrodilló sin ningún tipo de cuidado o paciencia frente a esta, raspándose con brusquedad las rodillas, y puso las manos a modo de cuenco bajo el chorro. No esperaba a que tuviera cierta cantidad, bebía desesperado al mismo tiempo que el tan ansiado líquido caía. No podía saciarse, era demasiado poco. Las mujeres lo miraban con lástima. La pelirroja caminó hacía una de las paredes, donde pegados al muro había barreños de diferentes tamaños. Cogió el más pequeño, pareciendo el objeto un tazón, y se acercó a un lado del joven que todavía no había acabado.

—Espera... —lo colocó bajo el agua, impidiendo que siguiera cayendo en las sucias manos del chico, quien al no sentir más el agua caer, se alteró de forma leve antes de observar el por qué ya no la obtenía.

Fueron segundos lo que tardó en hacer rebosar el cacharro. La dama pecosa se lo ofreció y él lo tomó con la misma desesperación con la que estuvo intentando saciarse antes. Bebía como un desquiciado. Su garganta se movía con cada amplio trago, siendo capaz de sentirse en un paraíso. Jamás habría creído que algo como aquello fuera incluso más placentero que cualquier otra cosa del mundo exterior a las cadenas y grilletes. En ese momento ya no quería nada más. Nada de ropas, nada de dinero, nada de fama, nada de sueños. Sólo poder beber era lo que le daba esperanzas, lo que podía reactivar ligeramente su felicidad, sus ganas de vivir. El valor de lo que acababa de conseguir era mucho mayor del que alguna vez hubo creído.

Tres segundos tardó en acabar con todo el contenido, y él mismo volvió a llenarlo hasta el límite para continuar hidratando su cuerpo, queriendo reponer en muy poco tiempo todo el líquido que había perdido. No se detuvo a respirar nada más que cuando vació de nuevo el objeto. Fue en ese lapso donde sus sonoros jadeos se abrieron paso para calmar a sus pulmones con algo de aire. Inició una tercera ronda. No planeaba parar hasta que su tripa doliera, y realmente no estaba lejos de conseguirlo. Su estómago había perdido mucho tamaño por la falta de alimento, la capacidad que este tenía de llenarse se había visto considerablemente reducida. Le entró justo el tercer tazón, pues al último trago pudo sentir cómo su abdomen le tensaba el interior. Una sensación de hinchazón que alertaba que no se atreviera a beber más o acabaría reventando. Anteriormente, su tripa había adquirido una forma poco sana, se encontraba encogida hacia dentro, lo que hacía sobresalir más de la cuenta sus costillas y huesos de las caderas. Su vientre acababa de recuperar una figura plana más agradable a la vista debido a que había aumentado el volumen de este al hincharse tanto, pero se perdería en cuanto el agua abandonara su estómago para continuar el recorrido natural por su cuerpo. Si deseaba recuperar permanentemente una planicie, debía tomar más que sólo agua cada día.

—El agua que os dan abajo es horrible... —le acarició la cabeza al muchacho. Tocó su cabello áspero, lo encontraba similar a húmedo por la grasa natural que desprendía y que no había sido limpiada en mucho tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba... —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —creyó que sería respondida.

Sinbad no pronunció palabra alguna, tampoco la miraba. Continuaba arrodillado frente a la fuentecilla, mirando el cuenco vacío y rasguñando levemente los bordes con las uñas que tanto le habían crecido, con aburrimiento, como si estuviera ignorándola. No lo hacía a propósito. Realmente no era capaz de expresar nada. Ya no. O al menos, no con sus cuerdas vocales. Sin venir al momento, extendió hacia la mujer el recipiente rasguñado. Esta lo consideró como que estaba devolviéndolo, por lo que decidió hacer amago para cogerlo. Sus manos se quedaron en el aire, pues el chico, viendo que ella iba a tomar el objeto, lo retiró de su alcance. La pelirroja se mostró confusa por la reacción, parpadeando rápidamente varias veces para expresar su desconcierto. Aquella situación llamó la atención de la otra dama, quien había estado observando un par de pasos más allá. Mas continuó en su posición, esperando alguna otra reacción.

El joven volvió a extender sus brazos, acercando de nuevo el cuenco a la pecosa. Ella pudo darse cuenta entonces de los seis fuertes, pero diminutos, arañazos en el borde del objeto. Terminó comprendiendo a la perfección. El muchacho no la estuvo ignorando, sino que se encontraba "escribiendo" su respuesta. Había seis cortes en el recipiente.

—Seis... ¿Semanas? —el ex conquistador negó una vez, muy débilmente, tanto que había que fijarse bien si era una negación o si sólo balanceaba su cabeza.

—Meses. —la morena acortó los pasos que le quedaban para estar al lado de ambos y cargó con la mirada de ojos dorados durante unos segundos. Se sintió incómoda. Aquellos iris, aun estando apagados, eran demasiado intensos y profundos. Suspiró, cerrando sus párpados y queriendo librarse así de la extraña y excesiva presión que acababa de experimentar en dos cortos segundos. Aquel niño no era como el resto de personas... Conseguir provocar tanto con una mirada tan breve era... extraordinario. Y peligroso. —Debe estar listo pronto, no sabemos si lo llamarán hoy... —caminó a paso rápido a la pila de barreños y cogió el más grande. Sus brazos no conseguían rodear todo el objeto. Regresó a donde se ubicaban los otros dos y lo dejó bajo la fuente. Comenzó a llenarse poco a poco.

—Iré a por la luffa. —la pelirroja se encaminó a entrar a una especie de cobertizo al lado de la puerta del patio, pero su compañera la detuvo al hablar.

—Trae dos, iremos más rápido. —tras decirle aquello, la mujer más pálida asintió y entró.

Salió al medio minuto con dos esponjas naturales y un par de pastillas de lo que parecía ser jabón.

—He cogido los de manzanilla y caléndula. —sonrió con dulzura mientras se acercaba.

—¿No son los que hiciste hace unos días?

—Sí, por eso quiero probarlos hoy en alguien más que no sea yo. —tal parecía que buscaba segundas opiniones.

Sinbad se encontraba ajeno a la conversación a simple vista. Su mirada estaba clavada en el agua que subía cada vez más y más, como en un intenso trance, aunque estaba escuchando. A pesar de sus condiciones, no se había vuelto estúpido, ni mucho menos. Sabía para qué eran todos los preparativos. Y no iba a oponerse, y aun queriendo hacerlo, no podría. Su capacidad de libre expresión había sido extirpada una vez más, pero a diferencia de con Maader, en esta no recibía ningún tipo de efecto placebo o falsa preocupación que le intentara mantener cuerdo. Estaba completamente suelto, aleatoriamente vagando en un espacio mental que vacilaba entre dolor, insultos, autocompasión, acoso, decepción, terror y vergüenza.

—Esto ya está. —la mujer de cabello oscuro retiró el barreño del chorro al verlo lleno y miró al joven que aún continuaba de rodillas y de espaldas. Era una suerte para ellas que únicamente llevaba una prenda. —Cielo, tienes que quitart-

La pelirroja se adelantó, arrebatando sin vergüenza la tela desde atrás. Casi pareció disfrutar al hacerlo por su expresión villana. El chico apenas pudo reaccionar, pero se formó un prolongado silencio. Nadie se movía. La pecosa tenía los brazos en alto con la tela que cubría antes las zonas más privadas del muchacho. Este miraba el agua que caía con los ojos vacíos y sin ningún tipo de mueca, similar a que si acabara de adquirir un trauma nuevo. Y mientras, la otra mujer al otro lado de él, poseía un rostro estático y de póker. Una ligera brisa sopló, moviendo una solitaria hoja en el patio al mismo tiempo que creaba un sonido suave y ligero. A pesar de estar él arrodillado, las mujeres podían ver la forma de sus cuartos traseros.

—Oh... Por el amor de dios... —la morena desvío la cabeza de golpe para no mirar tanto. Su rostro se había encendido y sus orejas parecían desprender vapor. Su compañera estaba armando un alboroto con sus risas pervertidas y sus gritos de admiración, alabando esa parte del muchacho. Eran los glúteos mejor formados que habían visto en mucho tiempo. Redondos y firmes, pero no por ello menos esponjosos.

Se tardó un rato para que la pecosa hiciera caso a su compañera y dejara de comportarse cual adolescente obsesiva. Tras eso, fue fácil conseguir que Sinbad se metiera y se sentara dentro del enorme cubo circular, no sin antes enjabonar sus piernas y ciertas partes, a lo que la situación en aquel momento se volvió un pequeño descontrol hormonal por parte de ambas, una más que otra. Temblaba ligeramente por el agua fría acompañada de alguna que otra brisa más. La diferencia era notoria de cuando se estaba seco a cuando no. Ambas pasaban los jabones por su cuerpo.

—Pensaba que iba a estar más sucio que esto. —comentó la de tez pálida, frotando por clavículas y hombros.

—Yo también, creía que su piel sería completamente blanca. Pero no, es por eso que nos confundimos y pensamos que estaba más sucio. —ella se encargaba de la espalda. —Cielo, no eres de Reim, ¿verdad?

La única respuesta auditiva fue el sonido de las pastillas sobre él. Miraba el agua en la que estaba a medio sumergir, pues esta le cubría hasta la cintura. Sus piernas estaban dobladas y juntas, ya que a lo ancho y a lo largo no cabía entero. El líquido había dejado de ser puro, poseía un tono amarronado por la tierra que le quitaban, mas no en exceso. El joven entonces negó con la cabeza. Aquello animó a las mujeres, era una buena señal que comezara a responder firme, aunque fuera con gestos. Tampoco sabían si era mudo de nacimiento o alguna patología, por lo que tampoco había problema.

—¿De Balbadd? —sugirió la pelirroja. Para ella tenía sentido, ya que allí la piel de las personas era ligeramente más oscura al ser un entorno árido. No llegaban al moreno, pero sí a los tonos canela claro, tal y como estaban descubriendo con cada frote de los jabones. Vieron que el chico pareció dudar, pero acabó negando de nuevo. La azabache reparó en su reciente recuerdo y lo que sintió cuando miró los ojos del muchacho. Se había fijado, pero no le había dado la importancia necesaria. Ojos dorados.

—Parthevia... —no sonaba muy convencida, era una suposición basándose en su experiencia anterior. La falta de respuesta les hizo saber que había dado en el clavo. —Lo supe por tus ojos, es una característica única de ellos, pero no sólo por el color... Dicen que los parthevianos de ojos dorados son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con sólo una mirada.

—¿Eso es verdad o es otro rumor tonto de esos? —preguntó la otra dama con el ceño fruncido, haciendo una leve pausa en el baño.

—Es... Yo creía que era un rumor, pero... puedo asegurar que es cierto.

—Humm. —parpadeó un par de veces y siguió con su tarea. —Si tú lo dices.

—¿Te atraparon por la conquista de tu territorio? —tenía un defecto, y era su excesiva curiosidad. El muchacho negó una vez más. —¿No?

—Déjalo tranquilo con eso, no querrá recordarlo. Eres muy pesada. —advirtió. Su compañera bufó y luego suspiró.

Pasarle las esponjas para aclararle el jabón fue algo rápido, y ya no desprendía ese aroma tan fuerte. Se habían encargado incluso de cada grillete, teniendo el cuidado de no dañar los roces y heridas de estos, también los raspones de las rodillas. Le hicieron ponerse en pie sin salir del barreño, su cabello era demasiado largo para lavarlo sentado, las puntas se sumergían y eso impediría limpiarlas bien.

—Me gusta el color que tienes. —comentó la morena, empezando a crear una pasta suave con ambos jabones en un cuenco pequeño.

—¿Es violín oscuro?

—Boba, no es violín oscuro. Es moreno con reflejos violín.

—Pero no es tan negro.

—El cabello moreno no tiene porque ser tan negro. —seguía removiendo la mezcla. La suciedad que Sinbad portaba en su cabeza y pelo era mayor que la que hubo en su cuerpo. Se había tornado de un color negruzco por ello, fácilmente confundible con ciertos tonos azabaches.

La dama pecosa había cogido otro de los cacharros para llenarlo. Se acercó con él y echó toda el agua sin previo aviso sobre la cabeza del joven. En pocos segundos se había convertido en un personaje de novela de terror por lo lacio que su cabello quedó al empaparlo, incluyendo el detalle de que se le había colocado frente al rostro, ocultándolo parcialmente.

—Eres una bruta. —la otra dama se quejó, alzando un poco la voz, a lo que la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, expresando que ya lo había hecho. —Esto está listo. —cogió una buena cantidad de jabón líquido con una mano y con la otra dejó el recipiente en el suelo. Lo repartió en ambas manos y procedió a masajear el cuero cabelludo. Su compañera la imitó. Por suerte, el chico no era todavía lo suficientemente alto, aún se encontraba en su etapa media de crecimiento. Pero... tenían otros problemas.

—Esto está demasiado enredado... —hacía fuerza con los dedos, intentando traspasar la barrera de cabello enmarañado para poder llegar a las raíces. —Ni que te hubieran echado pegamento... —su voz ya sonaba forzada de la fuerza que ejercía, y eso al muchacho le tiraba. Se estaba encogiendo.

—¡Para! —la segunda mujer le dio un manotazo en los nudillos para que se detuviera. —¿No ves que le haces daño? Vé más suave.

—Nos vamos a tardar siglos, y no sabemos si lo quieren listo para hoy. —se estaba preocupando por no cumplir su labor, podrían ser regañadas. O peor, castigadas.

—El amo no dijo que nos diéramos prisa ni que lo quería para hoy.

—Ya sabes cómo es el amo... Aunque no diga los detalles, casi siempre los espera... —ambas comenzaban a tensarse.

Sin que ninguna lo esperara, el ex conquistador retiró toda mano femenina y procedió él mismo a encargarse del problema que su cabello estaba suponiendo. Se enjabonaba bajo las miradas estáticas de ellas. La espuma negra cada vez cubría más y más cada mechón. Continuó hasta que no se vio ni una sola hebra, sólo una larga nube oscura. No supieron cuánto tardó, pero sí menos de lo que habrían tardado las dos. Diez minutos, más o menos.

—¡El agua, vamos, el agua! —la morena hizo reaccionar con palmadas a su compañera. Esta dio un brinco y obedeció, volviendo a llenar el cuenco. Repitió el proceso de echarle todo el agua encima, pero esta vez de forma pausada y no tan brusca.

La espuma negra se retiró casi inmediatamente, dejando en su lugar un pelo completamente limpio que dejó sin habla a ambas una vez más. ¿Sus pensamientos? Que ese niño era sumamente raro, pero tan raro como increíble.

—Pues no era ni violín, ni negro. —la pecosa rio.

—¡Morado! —sin poder soportarlo, la morena le cogió un mechón y lo observó como si fuera un tesoro. —¡Mira cómo brilla! ¡Nunca había visto este color!

—Yo sí. —sonrió victoriosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Fue una vez en una mujer muy adinerada que se paseaba por Reim. Pero era más oscuro. —hablaba sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorada. La atención se la estaba llevando toda el cabello de Sinbad. —Oye, que estoy hablando.

De aquella forma transcurrió gran parte del día. Tras volver a enjabonar una vez más para asegurarse de una limpieza más a fondo y un acicalado cuidadoso llegó el momento de la vestimenta. Tuvieron que lavar aquel trapo sucio para que el pobre joven no fuera con sus vergüenzas a la vista por el edificio. Una vez en la habitación correspondiente, donde se encontraban colgadas bastantes prendas, escogieron entre ellas la que mejor se ajustara a su tamaño. Para su buena o mala suerte, hombres y mujeres poseían la misma toga beige hasta la mitad de los muslos, teniendo aberturas en ambos laterales. Se ceñían al cuerpo a través de un cinturón amplio que actuaba como corsé.

No tardaron demasiado en esa tarea. Nada más haber terminado con ello, regresaron al despacho de aquel poderoso hombre. La morena tocó la puerta, y no la abrió hasta escuchar el permiso. Ninguno de los tres entró aun teniendo la entrada ya abierta. El señor les hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles que lo hicieran, mas el chico sólo lo hizo porque la pelirroja lo llevaba del brazo.

—Hemos cumplido nuestra tarea con el esclavo nuevo, señor. —la mujer de cabello oscuro hizo una reverencia. —Le hemos lavado, acicalado y otorgado la ropa.

Al acabar, la otra dama se acercó con el muchacho hasta estar frente a su mirada cínica. Tal y como dedujo en un principio, ese pelo era de un mágico morado que atraería a más de un comprador. No había sido recogido, sino que sus más adoradas sirvientas decidieron dejarlo en libertad de una manera más sutil. Lo peinaron hacia delante, con el cabello partido a la mitad y dejando la espalda del chiquillo a la vista. Seguía teniendo aquel aire salvaje al no llevarlo atado de ningún modo, siendo combinado con la delicadeza del peinado que le regalaba una apariencia hogareña.

—Buen trabajo, queridas. Me agrada la imagen que le habéis dado. Os doy la enhorabuena. —con sus palabras hizo sentirse felices a ambas mujeres, emocionadas y aliviadas. Pocas veces recibían tantas palabras de felicitación. Sus sonrojos eran completamente reales. No tardaron en hacer reverencia, inclinando sus cuerpos.

—¡Muchas gracias, amo! —dijeron al unísono, acostumbradas a menudo a compenetrar sus voces para aquella clase de situaciones y no hacerle perder demasiados valiosos segundos.

—Volved a vuestro puesto. —ordenó firmemente, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. Sus codos apoyados en la mesa sujetaban parte de su peso al haberse inclinado hacia delante, observando fijamente a Sinbad mientras las damas volvían, una a cada lado suyo. Se formó un silencio profundo, capaz de hacer sentir los pies cual plomo. —Nada mal, ¿verdad? Por eso son mis dos esclavas favoritas. Siempre las tengo a mi lado. —las reacciones de ellas volvieron a ser subidas de color en sus mejillas, mas mantenían sus bocas selladas. —Las seguirás adondequiera que vayan y tomarás nota de todo lo que hagan. Vas a aprender cómo comportarte viendo cómo reaccionan a mí o a otros. Espero que no me decepciones en eso, mocoso. Si lo haces, saldrás por la puerta tan fácil como entraste, y no para tomar el aire. —apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su decorado y cómodo asiento. La mirada del joven no había cambiado, continuaba desconfiada, asustada, inquieta. Sus ojos dorados eran los únicos que expresaban emociones, si se los vendaran, no se sabría qué estaría sintiendo a cada momento. —Ve a esa esquina y observa a mis esclavas. No te muevas si no te lo ordeno, no hagas ruido si no te lo ordeno, no hables si no te lo ordeno... Aunque eso sé que no lo harás, niño mudo. —se burló. —Vamos, muévete. —impuso con tono grave y ronco, como recién salido de una fosa, al ver que seguía sin moverse. Reconocía que sólo habían pasado dos segundos desde que se lo mandó, pero era impaciente. Muy impaciente. El chico movió sus pies descalzos, rodeando el escritorio y pasando por el lado del hombre, directo a la esquina señalada tras este. —Eso es, muy bien. Verás qué fácil se te irá haciendo. —más que un esclavo, ahora parecía una escultura de decoración.

De aquella forma transcurrió el resto del día. El muchacho no tuvo oportunidad para desentumecer siquiera sus débiles músculos. Sus piernas temblaron cada cierto tiempo, pero él resistió todo lo que fue capaz para no desplomarse. Sus extremidades inferiores dolieron y sus rodillas se sintieron encasquilladas. No comprendía... No había visto comer ni beber a las damas en ningún momento, ¿cómo era posible que ellas hubieran aguantado en pie? Posiblemente llevaran levantadas desde mucho antes que él, y aun así... No se les vio aflojar su postura, siempre firmes y perfectas al lado de su amo, en silencio cuando este no les consultaba o preguntaba. Para su suerte o desgracia, no pudo seguir observando, las primeras horas del ocaso indicaron el final de la tregua. No tardó en volver a ser encadenado y enviado a las jaulas. Uno de los muchos trabajadores, tras abrir la puerta de su celda, le liberó de aquellas cuerdas metálicas trenzadas y lo pateó para meterlo dentro. Cerró y se marchó.

Xylon se levantó de golpe de uno de los tablones al ver la agresión. Se acercó apresurado y se arrodilló a su lado. Había caído de mala forma, de bruces y arrastrando.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te han hecho? —le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, inspeccionando la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Su mentón se había raspado, y sus rodillas parecían haber sufrido el mismo destino, pero... se veían como si heridas anteriores se hubieran abierto. —Oh, Sinbad... —se sentía inútil, preocupado. No podía protegerlo fuera de la celda. El joven sólo miraba hacia abajo con la mirada perdida. El rubio casi sintió que se le partió el alma y que el corazón se le había detenido cuando regresó de su trabajo forzado, al ver que el chico no se encontró allí, esperándolo como todas las noches. Se temió lo peor y casi estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, pero estaba ahí, ahora estaba con él, lo tenía delante. Vivo. Pasó un brazo por la cintura del muchacho y la mano contraria la puso en su cabeza lila. Después lo acercó, haciendo que la apoyara en su pecho sucio y embarrado. —Creía que te había perdido... Pero estás aquí, tú estás aquí... —Sinbad no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia. Había que reconocer que las muestras de cariño del adulto calaban cada vez más a fondo, y eso... Eso iba a terminar afectándole. No pudo soportarlo, por mucho que su mente lo intentara, no podía continuar silenciada teniendo aunque fuera un mínimo apoyo. Apretó los puños contra el pecho de Xylon y presionó la mandíbula, intentando aguantar unos segundos más si era posible. Rompió en un llanto desconsolado, casi silencioso si no hubiera sido por sus hipos y sonidos lastimeros. Su rostro era bañado por el agua salada y esta manchaba el cuerpo del otro, quien se dedicaba a presionarlo más contra sí, queriendo protegerlo incluso de aquellos lloros. —Está bien, ya está... Estoy contigo ahora. —intentaba reconfortarlo todo lo que podía aun sabiendo que era necesario que llorara, tenía que descargarse de alguna forma. Con toda la situación no se había conseguido dar cuenta de la nueva ropa que portaba, pero aquello era lo menos importante en el momento.

Lo consolaba, lo acariciaba, le transmitía calor. Un calor que penetraba a través de las barreras de su corazón encogido y confuso. El llanto se vio incrementado durante aquellos minutos, mas la intensidad volvió a bajar, poco a poco y gastando cada impulso de consciencia. El agarre de Sinbad se había vuelto débil y su respiración apenas se escuchaba. Alertó con su falta de movimiento al hombre, por lo que este decidió rápidamente supervisar la situación. Separó un poco al joven de su cuerpo y fue capaz de observar su condición. Sus párpados cerrados juntaban sus húmedas pestañas superiores con las inferiores, sus mejillas rojas brillaban en lágrimas restregadas y tanto la punta como el puente de su nariz se veían irritados. Acababa de quedarse dormido, completamente K.O. No pudo evitar sonreír con lástima ante aquel hecho. Cogió en brazos al chico y lo dejó sobre uno de los tablones, echándose él al lado y volviendo a abrazarlo contra sí, aspirando un extraño aroma dulce, limpio. Ahora reparaba en la nueva vestimenta del muchacho, en que su piel y cabello se veían como el primer día que lo vio, relucientes y suaves, agradables al olfato. No entendía las razones... Pero algo como aquello podía ser una señal de que alguien había decidido cuidarle, al menos físicamente. Le quitaba un gran peso de encima poder pensar algo tan alentador...

Pensar que podía tener una oportunidad. Pensar que mejorarían su trato hacia él. Pensar que no tendría que soportar las crueldades de las celdas.


End file.
